fearless
by JulieJ.R
Summary: For all of you who did NOT like Hiccup and Toothless split up/or owned dragons leaving! (Takes place after Httyd 3 - the hidden world) The story is about Hiccups daughter Zephyr and her Night light Fearless. Toothless son. Together they discover secrets and go on adventures. One day, Zephyr gets kidnapped by a stranger who just happens to be Grimmels grandson.
1. Chapter 1 Different

Seven years had passed, since toothless and his mate returned to new berk, followed by stormfly, hookfang, meatlug, barf and belch, cloudjumper and the rest of the owned dragons. It was the biggest surprise anyone could have thought of. After the happiness however, came fear. What if they would be threatened again? But Hiccup decided that he won't let too much Dragons life on the island, so they won't be as much of a target. It didn't take long for things to run as they had in the past. New berk was much bigger than the old one. It had more mountains, forests, waterfalls and places that yet had to be discovered.

Hiccup had been more than happy to have his best friend back. However, he didn't really understand why Toothless came back eventhough he gave him his freedom. Even more surprising, was the fact, that his mate, the light fury, came along without any hestiation. Maybe she'd changed her mind? At least when it came to berkians. Eventually, Hiccup and Astrid decided to give the light fury a name like all the others and named her snowflake.

One day, Toothless and Snowflakes kits left new Berk, to explore the world and find their place. Hiccups and Astrids children grew as well. There was Nuffink their youngest son. Good at basically everything and anything. And there was Zephyr. The oldest. In contrast to her brother, she managed to get herself into trouble as easy as Nuffink tamed a deadly nadder in a bad mood. For some reason, she just kept failing in dragontraining. As soon as a dragon other than Toothless, Snowflake or Stormfly would came too close, she would loose it. Anyhow, she still couldn't avoid it. Her father made sure of it.

It was a day as these and Zephyr climbed into the dragontraining area. ,,Remember what I told you"! her father called, standing outside the fence. Sighing, his daughter gave him a nervous nod. ,,You can do it"! her mother added encouraging. ,,Just don't loose your nerves"! Nuffink called giggling. ,,Yeah, thank's for reminding me"! the brunette replied a bit annoyed and then turned. Zephyrs heart was pounding up to her throat as she walked into the middle of the trainingring. ,,Ok...you can do this...you're a Haddock...it's in your blood". With a last glance to his daughter, Hiccup signalized Gobber to let one of the deadly nadders out. Instantly the colorful dragon came out, looking around curiously. A expression of fear washed over Zephyrs face, as the dragon came closer. ,,You're doing great! Just stay calm and approach her"! Hiccup called. Shaking, the young brunette made a few steps coser to the nadder but as soon as the dragon shifted its head a bit and sqeaked, Zephyr freaked and flinched away. The fearful action confused the nadder and made it go wild. ,,NO"! Zephyr stubled backwards, running towards the fence where her parents and her brother were standing.

,,Get her out! Get her out"! Hiccup yelled as he jumped into the trainingring to calm the nadder. Astrid quickly pulled her daughter out through the fence. Totally shaken up, Zephyr stood next to her mother. ,,It's ok honey.." she tried to soothe her but it didn't help. ,,Urgh"! Zephyr growled after a while ,,I can't do it. I just can't"! Hiccup, who now came back to his family, looked at his daughter concearned. ,,You'll make it one day. I am sure". ,,I don't think so"! she hissed back. She felt furious and frustated. There she was, the daughter of the chief, the best dragon trainer and she just failed over and over. Her younger brother never had any problems. ,,I just...I can't...Maybe I will never ever ride a dragon"! Zephyr cried. ,,Don't say that"! Hiccup tried to calm her ,,I also thought I could do nothing right when I was your age and look at me now". ,,But I am not you"! his daughter shouted. Hiccup sighed ,,You'll be able to tame your dragon in no time. You'll see. Just like me you will..." ,,Stop comparing me to you"! Zephyr stomped her foot. Hiccup blinked in surprise as his daughter went on ,,You have a son who's doing everything right. And you just can't leave me alone. You make go into this thing every week eventhough you know I can't do it. You're just to emberassed to have a daughter like me"! And with that she took off running.

,,Zephyr wait"! Hiccup called after her ,,That's not true"! But she already vanished. ,,Ugh" he lowered his shoulders ,,I just can't get it right with her". ,,She's a teenager" Astrid caressed his shoulder ,,Remeber how I was"? ,,Heh..yeah, looks like she takes after you"! Hiccup said and instantly regretted it, as he felt a punch at the side. ,,Augh..". ,,What was that"? His wife shook her head. ,,And you're still like it" Hiccup pressed through his teeth while Nuffink laughed. ,,It's always the same" Hiccup sighed again and then turned to his son. ,,Nuffink, will you"? He didn't even have to finish the whole sentence and the young blonde nodded and took off after his sister.

,,I wish I could be a better dad to her" Hiccup watched as his son vanished as well. ,,Oh Hiccup" Astrid walked beside him ,,Still doubting yourself? You're as good as a father can be. She's young and she's frustated. Give her some time. She'll cool down and come to you afterwards". Hiccup put an arm around his wife and kissed her cheek ,,I am glad to have you Astrid you know that"? ,,I know" the blonde grinned and went ahead to their house. Hiccup waited a moment, looking after her with a smile. A familliar sound behind him made the chief turn. ,,Toothless"! his smile went wider as he got greeted by his best friend. ,,Hey bud, how's your day going so far"? Toothless made some sounds and nodded over to his mate who followed him a bit shyly. ,,Hey they snow" Hiccup bowed himself a bit to the side and held his hand out to her. Hiccup was the only one Snowflake trusted the most. He could touch her and he could even ride her if he would attemt it. But Hiccup knew that Snowflake wasn't that kind of dragon that liked it so he let her be. ,,Well, you guys can releax. Your kids are gone long ago. I've got my trouble with mine. I mean my daughter. Never knew daughters are so complicated. Women are complicated aren't they bud"? The black dragon gave it a purring sound while his mate snorted and grumbled as if she knew. ,,Yeah I didn't mean it that way" Hiccup apologized to the white fury. ,,I just hope she wont run into trouble.." Hiccup aspirated while caressing Toothless head.

Meanwhile, Nuffink had made his way after his sister. ,,Zephyr wait" he called after her while he jumped over branches, stones, sticks and roots. ,,Stop following me"! his sister turned to snap at her brother. ,,Do you always have to run off like that"? he asked her sighing. ,,It's not your business. Dad sent you right"? Nuffink rolled his eyes. ,,Ugh"! Zephyr wiped down her cheeks. Normally she and her brother didn't fight that much but sometimes she just wanted to be on her own. ,,Look Nuff, I love you and I know you're worried as well but I'm fine. I just...I just need some time alone to clear off my head ok"? Nuffink shrugged his shoulders ,,Yeah I know. Just don't get yourself in trouble and don't stay away too long. You know mom get's angry if you do". Zephyr snickered and pulled her brother into the headlock. ,,Argh no, no" Nuffink yowled as he tried to get free. ,,And you'll never get in trouble huh"? his sister laughed along with him. ,,Who's gets you out of that now"? ,,Ok ok. You win, you win, argh"! Nuffink finally pushed himself out of his sisters grib, shaking his head at her. ,,See you later then"! Zephyr just grinned at him and watched him turn and leave. When he was gone, she let out a big sigh and turned to continue her way into the forest.

Hello, I know this is short and probably not that good ^^' right now I dont even know where this will go but a I got a few ideas. I just wanted to get a fanfiction donw where the dragons stay with their owners and don't have to be seperated anymore. Anyhow, if you like, leave me a little review? Thank you for reading and until the next chapter :)


	2. Chapter 2 The night light

Zephyr walked a good while, until she reached a rather open part of the forest. It was higher located and closer to the waterfalls. It didn't look like a jungle anymore. There were more rocks now and fir trees. Sighing, the young brunette sat herself down on a huge tree trunk. ,,I will never be as good as my dad"! She called out and looked at the ground. Sad and frustrated. Truth was, she really looked up to her father. He was the first one to tame and ride a dragon, when he was her age. Even her younger brother Nuffink, was good at dragon taming. Why was it that she couldn't do it? As she went on, kicking some tiny stones and sticks, she suddenly stopped. There were some red dots on the ground. ,,Hm"? Zephyr looked closer. A bit confused, the young brunette got up again. Following the red dots in the sand. There further she walked, the more of the blood she found. On leaves and sticks. Then she saw more. Broken branches, ripped grass and traces in the sand, as if something slithered along the road. ,,This doesn't look good" she aspirated as she tiptoed further. Carefully, Zephyr looked around. There was nothing. Maybe she should run as fast as possible and get some help? Maybe someone was in danger? All this blood looked as if someone got hurt really bad.

Suddenly a light growl from the bushes made the young viking flinch. Instinctively she grabbed her axe and turned around. Again, nothing. ,,I'm armed"! Zephyr warned ,,Come out and show yourself"! She tried to sound as confident as possible. After all, she had to be brave. Her father told her to never show fear in the worst case. A snort behind her made her whirl around with a squeal. A huge gasp escaped Zephyrs lips as she saw what was behind her. There was a dragon. A night fury. As much as she could tell. His right front leg had some cuts in it and was bleeding, as well as one of his wings. It seemed the dragon got hurt somehow. Zephyr was frozen in panic. ,,Oh no...oh no" she aspirated and made some shaky steps backwards. Holding on to her axe. ,,I-I'm no danger...as long as you're no danger. Please don't...please don't kill me.." she told the dragon who now tilted its head in confusion. ,,Y-your hurt..." Zephyr tried to get a better look at the wounds but the dragon growled at her. Zephyr let out another scared squeal until she suddenly realized that it was the axe. ,,Oh...ok" she muttered as she realized. ,,I..I will put my axe down...if you promise not to hurt me"! The dragon slimmed his eyes for a second and watched how Zephyr put her axe down. ,,See? I wont harm you"! She opened up her arms but the dragon growled again. ,,What? I put it down...oh" and she took her knife and the other small weapons and put them to the axe. ,,Ok...satisfied now"? She looked at the black and white dragon who eyed her suspiciously. After the reptile made sure that the young viking girl had indeed no visible weapons on her anymore, he relaxed and eyed her curiously.

Zephyr let out a relived breath and then eyed the dragon as well. He looked different. Not as a regular Night fury. Not like toothless. He wasn't entirely black. Nor was he entirely white- Not like the fury dragons she uses to know back home. Toothless was entirely black. And Snowflake was entirely white. Suddenly Zephyr tilted her head as she looked at the dragon more carefully. The dragon imitated her and also tilted his head, purring while doing so. ,,Wait a minute.." Zephyrs eyes went wide as she suddenly remembered. ,,I think I know you"! The dragon lifted its head. ,,You're toothless kid aren't you"? The dragon made a noise and whipped its head, remembering the young viking girl as well. ,,Yeah! I remember you. You are a Night light"! Zephyr started smiling ,,I was a child back then. We were children back then. Dad showed us the hidden world and then we took a flight and you. Wait..." the young brunette stopped. ,,Where are your siblings"? The Night light gave it a sad growl and looked down at his wounds. ,,I see..you got separated. Who did this to you? Dragon hunters? Humans"? Zephyr came closer to the night light but it shook its head. ,,So you flew and got hurt somehow"? The Night light gave it a growl and looked up to the pointy rock wall. Zephyr thought. ,,Did you get into a fight with a other dragon"? She asked the Night light but it shook its head. ,,So it was an accident"? The dragon lowered its head in shame and purred. ,,Well" Zephyr shrugged her shoulders ,,You really managed to hurt yourself bad. Can't fly like that can you"? Again the Night light purred sadly. ,,Ok..I will help you. I can't bring you all the way down into the village now. You're to hurt to walk. I will go back and get some stuff to clean the wounds and bandage them alright"? The Dragon nodded at her. ,,Nice"! Zephyr grinned at the dragon. She felt proud and happy. Finally a dragon she didn't got scared to death of. After all, it was Toothless offspring. They knew each other. ,,I' ll be back as soon as possible"! Zephyr promised and caressed the dragon over its head.

Quickly the young viking made her way back to the village. Running as fast as she could. Should she tell her parents? No. Zephyr decided not to. After all. Who would believer her? The only girl in the whole village, who wasn't able to tame a dragon. She, the chiefs daughter. And how would it sound? She found a Night light in the upper forests. And she did not freak out. Maybe she didn't want to tell anybody. Because it was the first time, she actually managed something. She wanted no help. She wanted to do it on her own.

It was early noon, when Zephyr reached new Berk. She needed to sneak into her fathers dragon room and get some pastes and bandages. Without getting caught of course. Silently she looked around to make sure nobody was watching her. Her parents seemed busy. Zephyr saw her father talking to somebody and her mother was training her brother. She had to be quick. Like a shadow, the young girl scuttled into the room and looked for the stuff she needed.

,,Disinfectant, Chamomile paste.." she went on getting something to clean the wound. Something to stop the bleeding. Something to ease the pain and something to help heal the wound faster. Good thing, Zephyr was also interested in healing and dragon knowledge. She always read into her fathers books. If she thought about it, she also had a creative hand for crafting things. Wasting no time, she put everything into her back and hurried out again.

Back into the forest, she let out another big sigh. Zephyr hoped that the Night light was still there. Zephyr was happy she had a good sense of orientation. It was no big deal to find the clearing where the hurt Night light sat. He was still there. As the dragon spotted the young viking girl, he lifted his head and roared happily at her. ,,Hey buddy"! Zephyr waved at him ,,You're still there"! ,,Hrnf" the dragon snorted at her with a smile and blew her bangs up a bit. ,,Hey...yes..I am back. I went as fast as I could" Zephyr stroked her bangs down again. ,,Ok" she began and opened her bag ,,I brought some stuff. First, we need to clean your wound. I brought some water and some disinfection creams". The dragon tilted his head and sniffed at the bag. ,,See? It's all good for you" Zephyr snickered and pushed his head away slightly. ,,Ok let's start, shall we"? Carefully she went down and started wetting the towel. ,,This might hurt a bit"! She warned and then started to clean up the wounds. The Night light hissed a bit but let Zephyr continue. He knew she was helping him. After a while, Zephyr had cleaned up all the blood and started to put the creams on the scratches. A deep purr escaped from the dragons throat. ,,Now that's a good sound to hear"! Zephyr smiled as she bandaged the foot and the wing. ,,By the way. I see you've got two horns at the side of your head. Does that mean, you're a male"? The dragon gave it a snort. ,,I guess it means yes" Zephyr eyed him more. ,,You definitely are. You look like toothless. Well almost". The Night light had green eyes, like his father but the two small horns in the middle of his head where white. He also had while spikes all the way down his back, while his fathers where black. Also, his belly was all white as well as his paws. His claws where light and the outer corner of his tail fin was white as well. ,,I barley remember how your siblings look like" Zephyr sighed ,,I just know that one looked similar to you. And one was white". Soon Zephyr was all done, bandaging everything. ,,There"! She put her hands to her hips ,,All wrapped up. You'll have to stay put for a while longer until it's healed up the most. If you'll fly now, it might rip off again and start bleeding again". The dragon roared silently. ,,I know" Zephyr came closer again ,,It sucks not being able to fly. I never flew at all on my own. I don't have a own dragon". The night light purred at her. He didn't quite understand what she meant but he listened anyway. Zephyr sat herself down next to the dragon. ,,See, I can't do it right somehow. My dad is the best dragon rider of all the time. I was never able to even go near a dragon other than your parents or stormfly". The Night light purred again but this time he also sniffed at her back again. ,,What are you sniffing at"? Zephyr looked at the dragon confused ,,I don't have anything left in it...oh" suddenly she understood. ,,Are you hungry"? Instantly the dragon roared and whipped his head. ,,Oh ...by all things that I forgot. Hold on. There's a waterfall near. Maybe we can catch some fish there".

Slowly the young girl hopped to her feet. ,,I will have to make a spear". Carefully Zephyr went to the side where she'd put down her weapons and picked up her knife. The Night light followed her with his eyes and instantly growled as she picked up the knife. ,,Easy there buddy. I won't harm you. This is for making the spear". The dragon seemed to understand quickly and relaxed again.

,,We need to find a good stick" Zephyr told him and looked around. After a few minutes she finally found a good one. It was a long branch. Not to thick and not to thin. Sitting down on another tree trunk, she started carving the end of the branch into a pointy edge. ,,That will do"! Proudly Zephyr rose the freshly made weapon. ,,I will go and get you some fish"! She waved at the dragon ,,Won't be long"! The night light blew some air through his nose and laid back down.

A good ten minutes later, Zephyr reached the waterfall. It wasn't to big. It had indeed a small pond with some fish in it. To Zephyr disappointment, they were rather small. ,,Oh great" she growled ,,They're fine to feed a terrible terror. More or less a baby dragon". Still, it was better than nothing and the young viking started to catch one after another. A good hour later, Zephyr had her bag full of small fish, that fit in her whole hand. ,,I hope this will be enough". A bit exhausted, she made herself back to the Night light who seemed to sleep. ,,Hey buddy, I'm back"! Zephyr called and instantly the dragon rose his head. ,,I got some fish"! The dragon roared happily. ,,It's not much and they're small but it's better than nothing right"? With that, Zephyr put her bag upside down and let the fish fall in front of the dragons feet. ,,There you go"! The Night light waited a moment and eyed the small fishes but then ate them. ,,Good boy"! Zephyr caressed his head.

Hours passed and Zephyr stayed with the Night light until the sun started to get closer to it's setting. ,,Oh.." Zephyr got up ,,It's almost sunset. I will have to go now". The Night light purred at her, a bit disappointed. ,,I know. I will come back tomorrow. Promise. And I will bring you bigger fish then". On that the Night light roared approving, licking his mouth. ,,Ok, I guess I see you tomorrow then" Zephyr picked up her weapons and straightened herself. ,,Get well"! And then she turned and left.

All the way home, Zephyr couldn't stop thinking of the dragon. He didn't even have a name. Though Zephyr wanted to wait. She wanted to give the dragon a name that was suiting. As she reached the village, her parents stood outside of their house. ,,Zephyr"! Her mother came running towards her to hug her ,,Finally, I was worried"! ,,I'm fine mom"! The brunette pressed through her mothers hug. ,,Astrid, when we were her age, we used to be out way longer. Remember? Sometimes we stayed away until nightfall". Astrid let go of her daugher to turn to her husband ,,Yes, and we got into trouble each time. Just because we did it, doesn't mean our kids have to repeat it". ,,Uh mom..I am ok"! Zephyr tried to talk to her but her mother seemed to ignore it. ,,She came home punctual"! Nuffink rose his voice ,,No need to get upset". ,,I'm not upset"! Astrid crossed her arms ,,Geez, it's always the same". Hiccup gave his daughter a smile. For a second she returned the smile but then it faded as she remembered how mean she'd been. ,,Uh dad.." Zephyr started ,,I am sorry for earlier". Hiccup walked towards his daughter and put his hand on her shoulder. ,,It's ok. I understand". ,,No, it was not fair. I yelled at you and I am sorry for that". ,,And I am sorry for pushing you" Hiccup declared ,,I shouldn't have. Take your time as much as you need. I am sure one day you'll find the right dragon for yourself". On that Zephyr started grinning nervously ,,Yeah...the right dragon". ,,Come on now, time to eat" her father turned and walked towards their home. Toothless and Snowflake came to greet Zephyr as well. With a big roar the black dragon came and pushed the young viking slightly. Giggling Zephyr turned to pet her fathers dragon. ,,Hey toothless". Toothless suddenly sniffed at her and then purred. ,,Ehehe..." and Zephyr pushed his head away carefully ,,Yeah...uhm..". Snowflake as well now started sniffing at her. ,,Wow, why are they sniffing at you"? Nuffink tilted his head. ,,Uhm.." Zephyr looked around grinning even more nervous. She had to come up with something. ,,I might have walked through a meadow of dragon grass"? Her mother shook her head and rolled her eyes. ,,Then we'll have to give you a good bath tonight. I don't want every single dragon in new berk to stick to you". Toothless licked over Zephyr which sqealed in disgust. ,,Urgh Toothless...really"? The black dragon laughed at her as she wiped the slimy spit off ,,This doesn't wash out". Hiccup snickered at the scene. He remembered it too well. ,,Come on now. It's getting dark" her mother sighed. ,,Just you stay away from me" Nuffink warned. ,,Oh yeah? Scared to get dirty as well"? Nuffink jumed to the side ,,Zephyr! I warn you"! ,,Toothless! There's somebody waiting for some kisses"! The brunette viking called and instantly the black dragon traced his tongue all the way from Nuffinks back to the top of his blonde head. Wide eyed in shock, he stood frozen. Dripping in dragon spit. Zephyr started laughing loudly at her brother while her parents turned to look at them. ,,Toothless"! Hiccup called but then turned to the light fury. ,,Hey Snow couldn't you take your mate under more control"? The white dragon snorted amused. ,,Urgh" Hiccup sighed ,,Well who am I talking to"? The chief shook his head. ,,Come on son. We'll get you into the bathing tub as well". ,,Well thank you sister.." the blonde hissed. ,,Gladly" Zephyr snickered as she walked next to her brother into the house.


	3. Chapter 3 hidden friendship

The next morning came fast and Zephyr couldn't wait to finally get back to the night light in the woods. At breakfast she tried her best to not act too excited.

,,What are you up to today"? Asked her mother, while her fathers gaze was on her as well. ,,I uh.." Zephyr looked around ,,Well..just going into the woods again...You know...getting to know the island better" she grinned, hoping to sound convincing enough to escape more questions. Astrid blinked at her ,,I can't judge that. Your father has always been the one who liked to explore. And he's still doing it". Hiccup shook his head in amusement and then smiled at his daughter. ,,You never told me you liked exploring that much". Zephyr shrugged her shoulders ,,Uhm...I just found out myself. That I like it". ,,Well that's great isn't it? If you'd like you can come with me and toothless today. I planned to check out the other west coast. We can go exploring together. What do you say"? Zephyr bit her lower lip. She really liked spending time with her father. And as much as she would enjoy taking a ride with him on toothless and seeing the island, she had to go to her new found Night fury. After all, he was still hurt and needed her help. ,,That sounds great...but uh" Zephyr shoved her plate away ,,But not today dad". Hiccup gave his daughter an understanding smile ,,Alright. Just tell me when you'd like to come along". The brunette nodded and then stood up from her chair ,,If you'd excuse me now, I am going". ,,Already"? Astrid turned to her daughter in confusion. ,,Yeah, I want to be early. I can enjoy more of the day that way". While her mother sighed, her brother eyed her suspiciously. Something about his sister seemed off. He couldn't lay a finger on it yet but he would watch her.

,,Don't be home too late"! Astrid warned and Zephyr rolled her eyes ,,I'm home right on time mom"! Hiccup gave it a chuckle ,,Astrid, Honey, don't be that overprotective". ,,Overprotective"? The blonde crossed her arms ,,Excuse me but as I said yesterday, I don't want our children to follow our steps, when it comes to staying out late". Nuffink as well started rolling his eyes and shoved himself away from the table. It was no use sitting around when their parents started a discussion. ,,Uhm.. I am out as well then"! He told his parents and quickly made his way out of the house. His sister had been gone already. Sighing he dropped his shoulders. ,,Ok...I will see what I can do then". From afar he made out Eret, working on some new dragon supplies. Smiling Nuffink ran up to him. He used to help the elder viking from time to time.

,,Well if it isn't the chief son" Eret began as he stopped what he was doing. ,,Good morning" Nuffink greeted ,,What are you doing"? Eret rose his eyebrows ,,Working on some new saddles and armors". ,,Amazing"! The young blonde eyed the works. ,,If' you'd like you can help me" Eret began on what Nuffink instantly agreed.

Not far from them, his sister, Zephyr, sneaked to the fish catch and took one of the baskets. ,,Urgh" the young viking bit her teeth together. Heavier than she'd thought and the smell wasn't pleasant as well.

After some minutes, she finally managed to run out of the village unseen. It took her a good while until she came closer to the clearing. The heavy basket stole her some time. Finally she reached the place where she met the Night light and dropped the basked. ,,Whew..that was a good work out" Zephyr wiped over her forehead and looked up. ,,Woah"! She stumbled backwards as she found herself looking directly into the Night lights eyes. The dragon must have hopped in front of her. Now he had his tongue out, wiggling around happily as she understood what she had in the basket. ,,Hey buddy"! Zephyr laughed ,,That was one surprising greeting". Sniffing on the basket the Night light tried to get to the fish. ,,Yeah I know. I brought this for you but first" she pushed his head aside ,,How's your foot doing? And your wing"? The Night light turned his head to his wing and to his foot and then back to Zephyr. Purring he blinked at her. ,,I will take a look at it. While you eat of course". Carefully she took the basked again and walked into the middle of the clearing to tilt it and drop all the fish in it. Happily the Night light let out a growl and tapped over to the fish pile. ,,Good appetite"! Zephyr told him and he started eating instantly. ,,Good" concentrating, she opened her back and took out some fresh bandages and the creams. Carefully she started unwrapping the bandage around the foot and poured some water from the bottle into the bowl she took along. Wetting the towel she cleaned up the scratches and put some fresh cream on it. Suddenly the Night light moved, pushing Zephyr a bit forward. ,,Hey"! The brunette turned around to face the eating dragon. ,,Would you mind staying still, while I change your bandage"? But she got ignored. ,,Fine then" and she put her leg over the foot to sit on it. Securing it. Finally the bandage was changed and she could move on to the wing. Meanwhile, the Night light had finished eating and licked his lips satisfied. As he felt the young girl working on his wing, he turned his head to watch her. ,,Rrrooo" he purred at her and she turned to smile at him. ,,I am glad. The wounds are healing quick. In a few days, you'll be able to go without the bandages. You'll be able to fly off then". The Night light tilted his head and purred again. ,,I know. I really start to like you too. But you surely have a home somewhere. And you surely want to go back to your siblings. It's ok. We have our dragons at home. Some however, are meant to be free". Finishing the bandage on the wing, she turned to pet the dragons head. Suddenly a big wet tongue went over her cheek. ,,Eeew what"? Roaring happily the Night light continued to lick her face. ,,Urgh yeah, yeah, I know you're thankful" quickly she hopped to the side, pushing the dragons head away. ,,Dragon spit...Fury Dragon spit. It doen't wash out you know"! The Night fury laughed at her. ,,Yeah...you definitely take after your dad a lot".

After Zephyr took her supplies back into her back, she took out a book of plain paper and a pencil. ,,You know, dad has a book of all his drawing of your parents. But there aren't any of you grown up. So, I thought I could draw you. How's that sound"? Tilting his head the Night light came closer to her to watch her. ,,No, no. I need to draw you whole" Zephyr stood again and walked around the Night light who followed her with his head curiously. ,,Ok" the young viking started as she eyed him. You got your dads head. The horns in the middle are white because of your mom. Like the spikes on your back and your belly. Also, your feet are white. Oh and.." she looked at his tail ,,And the outer corners of your tail fin are white also". Zephyr continued to draw. ,,Ok, I got the colors. Let's go for the details". Examining the dragon carefully, Zephyr found that this Night light had also his fathers wing shape while his feet had the fin extensions of his mother. ,,Interesting" Zephyr was amazed. ,,Can I see your...your mouth"? And she came closer. Surprised by her own courage. She had no fear of this dragon at all. Carefully she put her hands on the Night furys jaw and opened it. He didn't mind at all. He gladly showed her his mouth. No teeth. Zephyr grinned. ,,Retractable teeth. Like your dad". But before Zephyr could add the detail to her book, she got licked straight across her face again. ,,Ugh no"! She whined and wiped across her face in disgust. ,,Really now"? ,,Roo roo roo" he laughed at her. ,,Well probably you're way more cheeky than your father". The Night light snorted amused. ,,Ok. I think I got it all. Wanna see"? Curiously the Night light looked at the drawings, purring. He seemed to like his portrayal. ,,Do you like it"? Zephyr asked and the Night light roared approvingly. ,,Good" Zephyr smiled.

Hours passed in which she followed her fathers steps, in testing the dragons reactions. What he liked and what not. Also she drew more angles. She had so much fun, being with the Night light, she didn't even notice how time flew. Sooner than she wanted, the sun started to set.

,,Ugh...and the sun is setting" Zephyr gave it a big sigh. ,,Roooo"? The Night light nudged her into her side. ,,Yeah, I know. I would like to stay longer but I have to go. My mom would freak out if I'd not be home after sunset. I am fifteen, so she won't let me decide how long to stay outside". The Night fury purred at her. ,,My dad was another story. He did whatever he wanted to. He stayed out until night time when he was my age. I can't wait to get older, so mom won't lecture me anymore". Zephyr gave the dragon a last hug. ,,See you tomorrow"? The Night Light wiggled around and heckled in excitement. ,,Yeah I am excited too. Have a good nights rest". With that, Zephyr turned around and left to the end of the clearing. ,,See you tomorrow"! She called and then left.

As expected, her mother stood in front of their house, waiting. ,,There you are"! Astrid eyed her. ,,What? I am punctual" Zephyr opened her arms and walked past her mother. A loud flapping noise made her look up. Her father just came back from his trip with toothless. ,,Dad"! Zephyr called happily. Nuffink as well was now coming around. Looking exhausted and a bit dirty. ,,Dad"! He called out as well. From above, toothless gave it a greeting roar. ,,Toothless"! Zephyr waved at them. On the roof of their house, came his mate. Snowflake and roared at them as well. Greeting them.

Both, Hiccup and Toothless landed in front of the house. ,,Oh wonder" Astrid rolled her eyes laughing ,,Early for you two to return". She went over to her husband to give him a quick kiss. ,,Well" Hiccup jumped down from his best friend ,,I didn't want to miss dinner". The kids laughed. ,,How was your exploring going"? Hiccup asked his daughter. ,,So far so good" she grinned. ,,What did you find"? Nuffink ran up to his father to hug him and then join his sister to pet Toothless. From the roof, Snowflake, amused, watched her mate going into spoiled baby mood. Hiccup shook his head smirking. Toothless rolled onto his back, letting the children scratch and pet him. His tongue slit out of his mouth and he purred, kicking his back leg. Astrid laughed at the scenario. ,,You're such a big old baby" Hiccup went through his hair with his fingers ,,Some things never change". After Zephyr and Nuffink stopped petting Toothless, they looked up to his mate, Snowflake, who sat on the rooftop. ,,Hey, Snow" Zephyr called her ,,Won't you come down too"? Nuffink smiled and nodded ,,Yeah, come down and you'll get some too"! Not really sure what to do Snowflake looked around. Purring hesitantly. It was after her mate roared at her, telling her she missed out on something big time, she finally threw her pride away and climbed down. Still a bit hesitantly she sneaked closer to the kids. She knew them since they were little and she trusted them. Still, it wasn't her character to go, spoiled baby mood, like her mate did. Snowflake considered herself more classy.

Carefully Zephyr and Nuffink came closer to the white dragon and started petting her. Hiccup and Astrid watched smiling, how their children caressed the Light fury. Nuffink and Zephyr both knew the secret places, where to scratch the Dragons and so it came that Snowflake dropped down. Purring loudly. Hiccup was blown. He'd never thought that Snowflake would ever become like that. The shy and distrustful Light fury that she'd been sixteen years ago. Now she was laying on the ground like toothless, purring and getting herself a good scratching treatment. Toothless turned to his best friend, heckling and smiling proudly. He was happy as well, that his mate finally seemed to let go of her fears and warm up some more.

,,Ok, enough petting for today. Let's get inside. Dinner is almost ready"! Astrid declared and Hiccup nodded to his children. ,,Alright" Zephyr stopped scratching Snowflake and her brother soon followed her. A bit disappointed that they stopped Snowflake purred after them but she understood they had to go and eat as well. Toothless however, gave his mate an ,I knew you would like it' look and a ,I told you' once. Snorting the white dragon flicked her head and walked past him. Head held high. Toothless grunted and followed her with a last gaze to his best friend who shrugged his shoulders. ,,Told you females are complicated". ,,I heard that"! Astrid called from inside and Hiccup flinched. ,,Yeah sorry" he called back. ,,Ok bud, we'll see each other later" and with that he as well went into his house.

The next days went similar to the last and every time Zephyr would take a basket with fish, spend the day with the Night light and come home almost after sunset. It was a day as these and Zephyr sat with the Night light. This time, she had a guitar with her and the dragon eyed it curiously. ,,I thought I would show you something" Zephyr started ,,I hope you like music" she looked at the Night light who tilted his head. ,,This is a song my grandmother taught me. It's actually a love song". ,,Rooooow"? ,,Yeah I know. I just, I like that song a lot. It was the song grandma and grandpa sang together. You know..my grandpa passed away long before I was born but...with this song, I feel a bit closer to him. Almost as if I knew him". The Night light purred approvingly. ,,Ok, I will sing it to yes"? The dragon nodded and Zephyr started to play. Surprised by the sound of the instrument the Night light widened his eyes while his ears flinched. Then as Zephyr started singing, the dragon started liking it even more.

,,I'll swim and sail on savage seas. With never a fear of drowning. And gladly ride the waves of life  
If you would marry me" she started slowly. ,,No scorching sun nor freezing cold will stop me on my journey. If you will promise me your heart and love me for eternity". After she sung the last word, she stared to sing faster. She rose from where she sat and started to dance a bit while playing and singing. The Night light seemed to like it so much, he as well started hopping around. Wiggling and heckling.

_My dearest one, my darling dear_

_Your mighty words astound me_  
_But I've no need for mighty deeds_  
_When I feel your arms around me_

_But I would bring you rings of gold_  
_I'd even sing you poetry_  
_And I would keep you from all harm_  
_If you would stay beside me_

_I have no use for rings of gold_  
_I care not for your poetry_  
_I only want your hand to hold_

_I only want you near me_

Zephyr and the Night light danced around each other smiling and having a lot of fun. Zephyr never thought that she would one day dance with a dragon. Especially Toothless offspring.

_To love and kiss to sweetly hold_  
_For the dancing and the dreaming_  
_Through all life's sorrows_  
_And delights_  
_I'll keep your love inside me_  
_I'll swim and sail a savage seas_  
_With never a fear of drowning_  
_I'd gladly ride the waves so white_  
_And you will marry me!_

With that the song ended and Zephyr looked into the dragons eyes who now stood right in front of her. Suddenly a weird tingle shoot through her body. She saw herself reflection in the dragons eyes. At that moment, she knew she had fallen in love. She started loving that dragon as if he was already her own. But the sad through came back to her. He would soon be healed up and able to fly away to where he came from. He surely wouldn't stay with her and come with her to new Berk. ,,Rooo"? The Night light nudged her softly. He had already noticed the change in the viking girls mood. ,,Oh..I'm sorry.." Zephyr tried to smile ,,I just..I like you. You're the first dragon besides your dad and mom and Stormfly that I'm not afraid of. I even am afraid of cloudjumper. My grandmas dragon. And he's a big softy. I don't know...Maybe I will never be able to fly a dragon at all". The brunette shook her head ,,I forgot to check on you bandages". With that, Zephyr unwrapped the bandages and found that the scratches where mostly healed up. He didn't need them anymore. A deep sadness rushed over Zephyr. It meant saying goodbye. Even after that short time. ,,Well buddy...looks like you're good to go"! The Night light purred at her questioningly. ,,It's ok. You're all healed up now. You can go". The Night light tilted his head and purred again. ,,Really" Zephyr showed him the bandages ,,It's almost completely healed up. You won't need them anymore. You don't have to stay here anymore. You can fly now". Now the Night light seemed to understand. Happily he started to jump around, heckling and roaring in joy. Zephyr laughed along. She was happy as well that she could help him. ,,Well.." she started, now more sad than ever ,,I think that's goodbye now". She couldn't help it. Tears burned in her eyes. She really liked that dragon. Quickly she hugged the Night light, wrapping her arms around his neck. ,,farewell"! She called, turned around and walked way.

Suddenly something pushed her from behind and within seconds, she felt her feet leave the ground. It didn't take her long to understand what was happening. The Night light pushed his head through her legs and made her land on his neck, close to his back. Screaming Zephyr held onto the Night light, while he ran faster and faster and finally swung up into the air. ,,No no no noooo"! Zephyr yelled and her arms tightened around the Night lights neck. ,,What are you dooooooiiiiiing"? The Night light kept on going higher and higher until they reached the sky. Panicking, Zephyr had her eyes closed. Scared to fall off. After a while she felt, that the Night light was flying slowly and consistent. Finally she opened her eyes. What she saw made her marvel. They were way up in the blue sky. Between white clouds that seemed like sheeps wool. Amzed she reached out to touch them. The wind blew into her face and made her hair flutter slightly. It was to most amazing feeling. Flying. It felt free. She had no fear of flying, since she'd flown many times with her father ever since she was a child. Still Amazed, Zephyr looked around. ,,Woah" she aspirated ,,Why did you do that"? she asked the dragon and he just opened his mouth smiling at her. Now Zephyr understood. He didn't want to leave her. Maybe he was thanking her with this flight. ,,Thank you buddy"! She patted his head.

After a while however, Zephyr realized that the Night light didn't fly back to the clearing, neither to new Berk. ,,Hey buddy, where are you taking me"? Her gaze went back up. The Night light gave her a friendly purr but Zephyrs stomach made a turn. The flew a good while over the open ocean. Zephyr didn't have any idea how long. She had no chance of getting back, since the Night light didn't listen to her pleads of bringing her back. What did he want to show her? Now an Idea came into Zephyrs head. Did he aim to bring her to the hidden world? It was then, when all of the sudden an island appeared. Big and foreign. She'd never seen this island before. How long did she even fly? ,,Buddy...where are you taking me"? She asked him, but he did not reply.

Hello my dear readers, if you're interested in the music I used, you can find them on youtube.

For the dancing and the dreaming Cover by - Lizz Robinett

And for the surprised flight - test dive soundtrack ( yeah it was so iconic XD )

Zephyr opening her eyes - romantic flight soundtrack httyd


	4. Chapter 4 Night fury secret

The island came closer and Zephyr finally got a better look on it. It was strange. How come her parents never noticed this island? She really had no idea how long they had been flying. ,,Buddy"? She called the Night light but he just continued flying until he landed on top of the cliffs. It was full of grass. Finally back down again, Zephyr climbed from the Night light who smiled at her. ,,Where are we"? The young viking asked. The Night light purred at her and then turned his head and started walking. Zephyr followed him with an uneasy feeling. ,,This is a huge place" Zephyr aspirated as she looked around. It was different from new Berk. It had way more mountains and the forests where different. Suddenly the Night light lifted his head and sniffed. ,,What are you picking up"? Zephyr asked him. His eyes slimmed down for a second but as soon as he lifted his head, he suddenly got into a very happy mood and he roared as if he called someone". ,,Huh"? Zephyr looked at the dragon in confusion. Suddenly she heard something move behind the bushes in the forest. A bit scared, she hid behind her Night light. Purring at her comforting, he snorted and then roared again. From the bushes came a white fury dragon. The tips of his ears were black as well as the spikes on his head. Zephyr instantly recognized that it had to be a male, because he got the spikes, was bigger and he had two horns at the side of his head. A bit unsure the male Night light walked out. It was then when another head followed. Distinctly smaller than the other two. ,,A female"! Zephyrs eyes gleamed at her sight. She was beautiful. She looked a lot like a light fury but the tips of her ears where white. Also her nose, her lower jaw, her whole belly, her paws and her tail fin. Her light blue eyes scanned the area around fearfully. Finally Zephyr remembered. ,,It's your siblings"! Her smile went wide and she opened her eyes. At the sudden movement the white Night light flinched, showed his teeth and growled. The female Night light purred confused, backed off and hid behind her brother. At the same moment Zephyrs Night light roared back at his siblings and went in front of Zephyr. A few moments passed in which they roared at each other. It seemed her Night light made sure that his siblings knew who she was. Sooner than expected both of the other Night lights relaxed and came closer. ,,It's me. Zephyr. Remember me"? The white Night light was a bit more secure than his sister and nudged his head towards Zephyr. Laughing the young viking stroked his head. ,,I am so happy to see you"! ,,Mrrrooo"? It was the female Night light. She sounded exactly light her mother. ,,Aaae you've become so pretty" Zephyr complimented her and went up to hug her. A soft lick on her cheek made her chuckle. ,,Heh, thank you". From behind her, her Night Light started frowning, giving it a offended snort. ,,What"? Zephyr turned ,,Your sister did not lick all across my face. She's more classy". Again the Night light snorted. His brother purred at him amused. ,,So that's where you life now? On this island? All alone? Why didn't you stay in the hidden world"? Zephyr looked at the Night lights, who now looked back at her. ,,Really. But you must know it, I mean such a big island just for..." she stopped as she turned away from them. What she now saw made her freeze in shock. Was she dreaming? From almost every corner, she could see several green eyes look at her. There were also some blue ones and orange ones, and golden yellow ones. All different shades. The owners of the eyes came out closer now. ,,These are all..." Zephyr took a few steps back, still in shock.

,,Night Furys"!

Zephyrs mouth dropped open. Night furys everywhere. Big ones, female ones, young ones, babys. It was full of them.

,,B-b-but how...how? How can this be? I thought Toothless was the only Night fury left"? Gaping Zephyr turned around again to face the Night light siblings. ,,I am not dreaming am I"? ,,Mrrauuoo"! The female Night light purred at her, nodding into the direction of the other Night lights. Her own Night light also purred at her. ,,Ok I uh...I am ...well..." she turned again. The Night furys eyed her curiously. Some where afraid and hid away. Some came closer. And some just stayed and watched what would happen. ,,I don't understand this. Dad told me that Grimmel killed every Night fury but here we are on this island and it is full of you guys". Suddenly a thought crosses her mind. Night furys where one of the most intelligent dragon species. They must have fled here. ,,Of course"! Zephyr grabbed her head ,,You feld here. You all went away. Hiding here. An island nobody would find that easily". Zephyr would have loved to get closer to some of the Night furys but these were wild ones. However some of the smaller Night furys came closer to her. Babys had no fear. Most of the time. ,,Aww, hello"! Zephyr lowered herself. These babys must be a bit older than the Night lights, when she first met them. These were bigger. ,,I have never seen pure Night fury babys" carefully she reached out to pet them. A high unsure purr made Zephyr look up. The mother hid in the bushes, watching her babys. ,,I am no danger"! Zephyr tried to calm the mother. The babys jumped around, wiggled and heckled and pressed their heads into Zephyrs hands. Finally the mother decided that the human being in front of her was indeed no harm and came closer. Slowly, Zephyr reached her hand out. Like her father taught her and turned her face away. Let her come to you. She remembered in her thoughts. As she felt the soft nudge of the Night furys nose, she turned her head to look at her. She was smaller than Toothless but a bit bigger than Snowflake. They really are different species. Somehow. ,,This is amazing"! Zephyr breathed out. A rustle in the bush turned her attention. A bigger Night fury came to the females side. ,,And that's your mate, I suppose"? The female Night fury turned her head and then back to Zephyr. Purring and then nodding. ,,I see" Zephyr smiled at the male. He was a bit bigger than Toothless and his eyes had a deeper shade of green. Also his scales seemed a bit more dark. Over all, he looked the same. Just a plane Night fury as it used to be normal. Zephyr turned around once more to check on the Night lights. They just sat where they had been. The female had sat herself down into the grass, cleaning herself. ,,I need to draw you guys"! Zephyr took out her sketch book and started drawing the female Night fury. No spikes on the head. Slightly shorter ears. Just one horn at the side. Smaller nose. Edgy pupil. Spikes on the back. Spikes at the legs. Regular Night fury wing shape. Regular tail fins. All in one, smaller and slimmer appearance. Zephyr was more than happy. ,,Best day ever"! She hummed while she drew. She also drew the male Night fury, as well as their kids. When she was finished, she realized that some Night furys had come closer to watch her. ,,Woah"! She breathed out in surprise, making the Night furys flinch a bit. ,,No, no, no, it's ok" she held her hand up and lowered her voice reassuringly. ,,It's ok, I just got surprised by you guys". Quickly she added as many eye colors to her sketch as possible. She also found the older a Night fury got, the bigger they were. Also the older a male Night fury got the bigger were the small little horns at the lower jaw. ,,Dad will be blown once I tell him about this". Zephyr turned around and walked back to her Night light. ,,Buddy.." she called ,,I am glad you brought me here. You brought me to your home and to yours siblings. I understand now. You wanted to show them to me". The Night light nodded and purred as they looked at each other. ,,Thank you"!

Suddenly the mood seemed to change and her Night light slimmed his pupils. Also the white Night light stepped a bit forward while the female one backed off a few steps. ,,What's wrong"? Zephyr walked a few steps backwards. ,,Hey, buddy? Why are you.."? Zephyr stopped as she felt a snort of air at the back of her head. With a loud shocked gasp, the young viking girl swirled around. In fornt of her stood a huge male Night fury. Bigger than she'd ever thought a Night fury could be. He was surely two times bigger than Toothless. His eyes glowed at her. His pupils slimmed down. ,,Ooooh...no...p-please...d-don't" Zephyrs voice was shaking. Swallowing she made a few steps backwards to make space between them. No sudden moves. Fear started to get a hold of her again. This Night fury was huge. The spikes on his head were bigger, as well as the little horns at the bottom of his jaw. Zephyrs Night light suddenly appeared behind her, building himself up so he seemed bigger. He roared at the big Night fury. ,,Is this...is this your Alpha"? Zephyr asked. It had to be. Every Night fury around was now lowering their heads in respect. The alpha came closer and sniffed at Zephyr, growling. Her own Night light hurried in front of Zephyr and growled back at the alpha. Protecting her. Now his siblings as well moved in front of Zephyr, joining their brother. Finally the Alpha understood, that the human girl belonged to the Night lights and meant no harm. Zephyr looked at his eyes, the Night lights moved out of the way and let their alpha take a second look at Zephyr. The brunette swallowed. Once more, she saw herself reflect in the Night furys eyes. And then he suddenly lifted his head, nodding at her. With a last glance, he strode past her, opened his wings and swung into the air. A lout flapping noise started whirling around her. The Night furys started opening their wings as well. One after the other followed the alpha. ,,W-wha? what's going on? Why are they leaving"? Her own Night light walked up to her, heckling and smiling at her. ,,Huh"? Zephyr blinked but before she could react, the Night light had pushed his head through her legs again, pushing her onto him. ,,H-hey...buddy what are you"? And he opened his wings as well. Running towards the cliff, he spread his wings wide and dove down.

,,Hyaaaaaaa" Zephyr wrapped her arms around her Night lights neck as tight as she could. ,,I have no saddle"! She cried but suddenly the wind pushed them up and they started flying calmly again. ,,This was insane"! Zephyr called. Next to her flew the other Night lights. On her right flew the female one and on her left the white one.

The sight that caught Zephyrs eyes was more than stunning. Night furys everywhere. They filled the sky around her. Some looked at her and then flew past them. Now she wished, her dad was here to see it. It must be one of his biggest dreams. To find other Night furys.

They flew a while until Zephyr suddenly looked down. A huge black mass seemed to be stuck under the ocean surface. ,,Fish"! She called out and her Night light roared in agreement. ,,The alpha went to fetch fish"! Zephyr held on tight to her Night light as he dove down to catch some fish from the water.

It was a huge scenario. One by one the Night furys dove down to catch some fish and went up in the air again to eat. Zephyr and her Night light dove down as well to catch some fish. Zephyr was so close to the water, she could touch it. Time passed in which the Night lights and the Night furys dove into the water and up again. Eating fish. Finally every dragon seemed full. However, they still dove down one last time to catch some fish to take back to the island. The Night lights as well had some fish in their mouth.

Back at the island, every Night fury went its way. The alpha landed close to Zephyr and her Night light. He turned his head to her. He seemed so majestic. He didn't do much but nod at her and then walk past her. Eventually, he flew off. A sound of something dropping down in the grass before her feet, made Zephyr look down. Her Night light had dropped a fish in front of her. ,,Oh..for me"? The Night light licked his mouth and purred at her. ,,Ok..but I can't eat it raw". Taking a stick from the edge of the woods, she poked it through the fish and held it in front of her Night light. Quickly he blew a small flame at the fish and it came out well cooked and roasted. ,,Thanks buddy"! Zephyr grinned and sat herself down. It had no seasonings on it but it was better than nothing. Leaning on her Night light, she began to eat. Zephyr enjoyed being with the Night lights. ,,You know, I thought of a suiting name for you"! She looked to her Night light who made a questioning sound. ,,You are cheekier than your father, selfless and brave. And the way you protected me was so...fearless"? Both looked deep in each others eyes. ,,I was fearless...because of you"! And right at that moment, Zephyr decided. ,,Fearless.."! She took his head in her hands. ,,Yes, that will be your name. Fearless"! Approving Fearless heckled and licked Zephyr across her face. ,,Uargh"! The brunette called out and wiped the spit off. ,,I guess you like the name". Again Fearless gave it an approving sound. ,,Sorry I can't name you guys yet. I need to get to know you better". Zephyr turned to look out to the ocean. The sun was about to go down. It wasn't sunset yet, but it would be in about an hour. ,,Fearless"! Zephyr yelped ,,We...you...you need to bring me back home. I can't stay here"! ,,Roooo"? Fearless looked at her. ,,You know. My family is at new Berk. I would love to be with you Fearless but I can't. Unless..." She turned to his siblings ,,You come with me to new Berk. Your parents are there. You could bring me home, see your parents, and if you like, you can leave again or stay". Fearless turned to his siblings and they shared quiet looks. ,,What do you say"? Fearless roared approvingly and so did his siblings. ,,Yes"! Zephyr jumped of joy. ,,Ok, let's go home then"! She cheered and hugged her Night light. ,,All of us"! And she as well petted the other two Night lights. ,,They will freak out" Zephyr chuckled as she climbed onto Fearless. ,,Especially dad". Fearless glanced up to his rider asking if she was ready. ,,Ok buddy...ready to go"! With that, Fearless spread his wings, ran a bit and then swung himself of the cliff. His brother and sister following after him. Together they flew through the clouds. ,,If you decide to stay with me, I'll make us a saddle. So we can fly more safely". Fearless roared in agreement. Zephyr really wished he would stay with her. The longer they flew, the more the sun went down. It was when the clouds went to a soft pink and orange shade, that she finally spotted new Berk. ,,I am home"! Zephyr grinned ,,Let's hope they won't freak out too much"! She petted Fearless on the neck.

Meanwhile at new Berk, Hiccup, his mother, Astrid and Nuffink where at the edge of the cliffs. Together with Toothless, Cloudjumper, Snowflake and Stormfly. They had done a flying round and now rested there. Everybody was worried. They hadn't found their daughter anywhere. They wanted to surprise her and pick her up. But when Toothless couldn't follow her smell anymore, Hiccup feared that something must have happened to his daughter. In fact, Astrid was close to loose her nerves. ,,I knew she was up to something, she never went into the woods alone"! The blonde walked up and down. ,,Astrid, calm yourself, we will find her"! Nuffink just starred at his hands. He felt kind of guilty. He should have known. He was the first one to notice his sister seemed to have a secret. Now she was gone. Comforting, Valke put her hand on Nuffinks shoulder. ,,It will be alright. Don't worry"!

Suddenly Toothless and Snowflake lifted their heads and started roaring happily. Instantly Astrid and Hiccup lifted their gaze into the sky as well. Nuffink and Valka did the same. Three dots appeared in the sky. Not far away. They came nearer and nearer towards the cliff. The closer the dots came the better they could see what it was. ,,Hiccup"! Astrid shouted, while she pointed to the dots. ,,It's Toothless kids"! Valka added amazed. Happily Toothless ran to the edge of the cliff, followed by Snowflake. Just then Astrid and Hiccup spotted their daughter who was riding on top of one of the Night lights. ,,Is that Zephyr"? Nuffink opened his mouth, gaping. ,,It is her"! Valka called happily. Astrid laughed relieved while clapping her hands. ,,That's my girl! I knew she could do it"! Hiccups eyes went wide as he watched his daughter land in front of them all. ,,Zephyr"! He cried and ran up to her. Zephyr jumped down from Fearless and right into her fathers arms. ,,Dad"! ,,Where? And how? How did you"? Her father stuttered ,,You found them"! Valka came closer as well. Astrid had ran next to Hiccup to hug her daughter. ,,We've been so worried. You need to tell us everything". Zephyr nodded ,,Well" she shrugged her shoulders like his father did when he explained something. ,,I went into the woods. Near the waterfalls, I found him" She placed her hand on Fearless cheek. ,,He was wounded and couldn't fly anymore. I helped him. I didn't tell anymore because I wanted to do something myself for once and not mess it up". ,,I understand" Hiccup continued to listen to her. ,,I took bandages and healing creams and fish to him everyday. We got friends pretty quick after we remembered each other. Right buddy"? Fearless wiggled around happily and purred. Hiccups smile went big. He couldn't believe how much they reminded him of Toothless and himself when they were young.

Meanwhile the other two Night lights greeted their parents. After Zephyr had hugged everybody, her face fell and she let out a loud squeal. Even the dragons flinched in surprise. ,,What is wrong"? Her mother called worried. ,,Dad...Mom...t-there is..I need to tell you something"! Zephyr started as she remembered. ,,You will never believe this. Me and Fearless...". ,,Who is fearless"? Nuffink asked. ,,My Night light" Zephyr petted Fearless neck and he purred at her. ,,I called him fearless, because he really is. And he made me loose my fear. Mostly". ,,That is wonderful"! Valka cheered. ,,Now tell us what happened" Nuffink pushed his sister. ,,Well, I was about to leave Fearless because he was all healed up and I thought he would fly off but he took me and flew me to an island". ,,And island"? Hiccup frowned. ,,Yes, an island we've never seen before. Its far out at the ocean. I don't know where exactly. Maybe an hour. And you will never believe me now but...this island is full of Night furys". As expected everyones faces fell into shock. ,,Night furys"? Nuffink gaped. ,,This is impossible" Valka turned to his son. ,,I thought Toothless was the last of his kind" Astrid gestured with her hands ,,Didn't Grimmel say he killed them all"? ,,That's what I thought too" Hiccup admitted. ,,Are you sure you saw Night furys"? Hiccup looked at his daughter who pointed her lips ,,Of course"! She crossed her arms ,,I know how a Night fury looks like. We've got one"! She pointed her hand towards Toothless. ,,There were so many. Male ones, female ones. Babys even. Thats were Fearless and his siblings were. I drew them" quickly Zephyr took out her sketch book and handed it to her father. ,,You're telling the truth" he aspirated as he flipped through the pages. ,,You really did see Night furys"! ,,I told you"! Zephyr sighed ,,Why would I lie about it"? Astrid and Valka as well gave it a look. ,,Wow" Astrid breathed out ,,You did this"? Zephyr nodded. ,,You really take after your father after all" Valka smiled proudly at her granddaughter. ,,I want to see it too"! Nuffink jumped and Hiccup showed him the book. ,,Incredible. I always wondered how a female Night fury looked like". ,,And they have an alpha"! Zephyr added ,,He's huge. A big old Night fury. Here" Zephyr flipped to the page, where she'd drawn the aplha. ,,He's got bigger spikes and the little horns at his jaw are longer and bigger. Also he was surely two times bigger than Toothless". ,,An ancient one"! Valka was amazed. ,,We need to go see this island dad"! Nuffink held his arms out. ,,Hold it Nuffink" Hiccup blinked ,,These are wild Night furys, if too many humans approach the island, they will probably flee again". ,,Right" Nuffink dropped his shoulders. Zephyr looked at Fearless. It was about to get dark. ,,Well buddy? What do you think? Do you want to stay with us"? Toothless and Snowflake purred at their children to try and make them stay as well. Nuffink went over to the white Night light and put his hand on his face ,,I liked you from the moment I saw you. Remember me"? The white Night light purred and nodded his head. Valka has walked up to the smallest of the the three. The female one. ,,Oh look at you. Such a beautiful girl you are"! Purring, the young Night light female let herself be petted. ,,Please stay with me Fearless"! Zephyr put her forehead to Fearless nose ,,I know it's been a week but I really love you"! Fearless stayed like this for a moment then he turned to his siblings. They talked a bit and then fearless turned back to Zephyr and gave her a huge licking kiss. ,,Argh"! Zephyr jumped. ,,What is that supposed to mean? You're staying"? Fearless roared at her. Nuffink looked at the white Night light and he too roared and nudged the blonde into the side. ,,They're staying"! He cheered. ,,Really? You're staying? You're not going to leave"? Zephyr looked at Fearless who nodded and purred at her. ,,Thank you"! And she jumped at him, hugging him. A bit surprised by the sudden action, Fearless went still and just blinked, but then he rested his head on Zephrys back and closed his eyes.

Hiccups smile went up to his ears. Both Zephyr and Nuffink let out shouts of joy. Together they jumped up and down. Joined by the Night lights and their parents. Everybody seemed so happy. ,,What a family reunion" Valka chuckled as she walked to her sons side. ,,They're so happy. Looks like your kids finally have their dragons". Hiccup watched Nuffink and the white Night light and Zephyr and Fearless. Pure happiness flooded him. He had all he ever wanted. He married the woman he loved since childhood, he had his mother, his best friend returned to him and now his kids got their own dragons too.

,,Hey Nuff, do you know how to name your dragon"? Zephyr called over to her brother and he started grinning. ,,Of course! I had a name since I first saw him"! He turned to look at his dragon ,,His name will be Cloud". The white Night light wiggled in joy. ,,And the female one"? Astrid stoked over her head. ,,She's got these wonderful blue eyes, what about Skybreeze"? Zephyr looked at her mother. ,,Wow, thats a good name"! Her daughter grinned ,,I am good at names"! ,,Skybreeze. Do you like that name"? Astrid asked the female and she purred approvingly. ,,Skybreeze it is then"! Hiccup as well went up to the Night light to pet her. ,,Welcome back into our family Sky". Toothless and Snowflake licked their kids and together they jumped around again. Nuffink and Zephyr between them all.

Valka laughed at the sight. ,,How long do you think they want to dance around"? Astrid crossed her arms. ,,Let them. It's wonderful isn't it" Valka contiuned to laugh. ,,But it's getting late. And we haven't eaten anything yet"! Astrid gave it a loud sigh ,,Alright, I will go inside and get dinner ready. If you guys are finished celebrating, you can come in and eat" with that, Astrid turned and left into the house. ,,She's a good wife" Valka whispered to her son. ,,And a good mother"! Hiccup added ,,She may seem strict sometimes and harsh but she means well and I know most of the time she's right. She got me out of trouble many times and always picked me up when I was down. I don't know what I would have done without her". Finally Nuffink and Zephyr seemed to stop with their dancing. Toothless had walked beside Hiccup while his mate called her kids over. Zephyr and Nuffink gave their dragons a goodnight-hug and let them leave into their barn right next to their house.

,,Let's get inside now before your mother gets upset" Hiccup led his children on their shoulders. With a gaze to his mother who followed them smirking. Zephyr beamed. This was one of the best days she ever had. She couldn't wait to build her own saddle and flying armor. Then, when this was done, she and Fearless would be unstoppable.

* * *

Yay you guys! Chapter 4 already! Wow, this is going smooth as far as it is now. I really enjoy writing that story. By now, I even have some new ideas, where the story is going. It will mainly focus on Zephyr and her Night light, Fearless. Also, If you got any wishes or ideas, you can let me now in the reviews :) I gladly consider taking them into my ff.

I also excuse myself for some typing mistakes, that may appear here and there. I need to learn to check the chapters before I upload them :P sorry for that. I try to get that right. Still, even after checking, it can happen that there's still a mistake that I missed but hey we're all human right XD

If you're interested in the music I used here and what music for which scene, I put it down here for you to listen to :)

** How To Train Your Dragon - Epic Music Mix_Flying theme "Test Drive" Suite_Soundrack / OST**

Landing on the island - 0:00-1:30

**Httyd 3 soundtrack ( Once there where dragons ) **

Fearless siblings - 1:50-3:11

we remember - 3:11-4:00

**How To Train Your Dragon - Epic Music Mix_Flying theme "Test Drive" Suite_Soundrack / OST**

The alpha - 2:28-3:21

Fish dive flight - **Httyd** **Test dive melody** ( 3:32-7:26)

Coming home -7:27-8:19

You're staying/Celebration dancing -** httyd Forbidden friedship soundtrack** ( 1:24-4:11)

Happy dance - 3:19-4:11


	5. Chapter 5 Flights and Memories

A loud thud on the roof, made Zephyr wake up from her deep sleep. Grumbling, the young viking pulled her blanket closer. It didn't take long until the thudding sound was repeated, joined by a roaring sound. ,,Ugh...Toothless"! Zephyr whined ,,It's too early for me" and she pulled her pillow over her head. Hoping it would make the sounds less loud. However, the dragon on the roof had other plans and continued to hop around, roaring and scratching. ,,Nrgh" the brunette girl tried her best to ignore the dragon on the roof but it was no use. Where was her father anyway? Where was her mother and her brother? Why did nobody stop Toothless from going nuts on the roof? Usually her father would come out sooner or later and take toothless for a morning ride. Then he would follow his chief duties. Stormfly never went on the roof. Snowflake on the other hand did. But in contrast to her mate, she knew how to behave. Again, a loud roar made Zephyrs thread of patience finally rip and she yelled out. ,,Toothless! Cut it out"! Suddenly the thuds stopped and the dragon jumped from the roof. Landing in front of Zephyrs window, he kept jumping up and down. Looking inside. Roaring and making noise. ,,Ok, that's enough! Wait until I ...WAAH"! Zephyr let out a surprised yelp as she flinched. ,,Fearless"! She looked out of the window, right into her dragons face. Finding his rider awake, fearless stopped roaring and started to wiggle and heckle happily. Zephyr rolled her eyes in amusement. ,,What are you even doing? I thought your dad was on the roof annoying me". Fearless let out a purr. ,,You're way worse than him". Slowly Zephyr got out of her bed. Yawning. Her brown hair hang tousled over her back and shoulders. Making her look almost like a swab. Fearless again roared at her. ,,Hold on buddy. Let me get dressed first". Patience was one thing that Fearless wasn't good at yet. He wanted to see Zephyr and he wanted to see her now.

,,Mrroooo"! He stepped around the house. Walking up and down. ,,I am coming! Just a moment Fearless"! Zephyr called as she pulled her shirt over her head. Her mother wasn't there to do her hair, so she just braided it in a casual braid, slipped into her boots and hurried outside. How long had she been sleeping? Her parents were out as well as her brother. Normally he was there at least. However, this morning he wasn't.

As Zephyr went out, she almost got knocked over by her dragon. Heckling, he jumped around her. ,,Woah! Easy there buddy"! She tried to calm him. As his tongue slit out even more, she quickly stepped aside. ,,Nope! Not this time"! Fearless purred and calmed down a bit. ,,Do you know where everbody went"? Fearless blinked at her, blowing out air. ,,Anyway" Zepyhr shrugged her shoulders ,,I wanted to make you a saddle remember? Let's go to Eret and Gobber. They know how to help, when dad isn't around. They are good at crafting and building stuff"! Fearless gave her an approving purr and followed her to the smithery.

As they reached the smithery, Zephyr leaned over one of the tables. ,,Good morning"! She called and startled poor Gobber in the process. Letting out a squeal, she flinched to the side ,,Dear. Goodness, you gave me a heat attack". ,,Woops" Zephyr grinned excusing. ,,What's up with you kids sneaking up to me all the time"! Gobber sighed. ,,Sorry Gobber" Zephyr pressed her lips together. ,,What brings you here"? Eret asked. ,,Well, I wanted to.." she started. ,,Hey sis"! A familiar voice appeared from one of the corners and cut her off. ,,Nuffink"? Zephyr turned around. Her brothers head appeared from one of the tables next to Eret. ,,What are you doing here? Are you helping out again"? Nuffink shook his head ,,Nope. I am working on Clouds saddle". Zephyr started to smile ,,Yes, that's why I came as well" she crossed her arms with a proud smile towards Eret. ,,I see". Right at that moment a Night light head appeared next to Eret, sniffing at his working supplies. ,,Ey! Keep careful" he shoved Fearless away slightly. Cloud was laying in front of the shack. Relaxed he waited for Nuffink to finish what he was doing. Fearless however, was way to curious.

He couldn't stop sneaking around, sniffing at everything. Suddenly his tail swiped against a pile of pots and tools. Knocking them over, they fell on the ground. Clanking loudly. Shocked Fearless jumped a few inches high. ,,Fearless"! Zephyr called. ,,Hey" Gobber looked at the brunette viking ,,Get your Night fury under control". ,,Actually he's a Night light" Zephyr corrected. ,,Yeah whatever" Gobber waved his hand ,,As long as he doesn't mess this place up". Fearless lowered his ears and purred ashamed. ,,It's ok buddy. Don't listen to him" Zephyr fondled Fearless and he got instantly happy again. Nuffink gave it a chuckle. ,,Hey sis, won't you start with your saddle"? ,,Oh right"! Zephyr jumped and went over to Eret to get some leather.

It took a while until the saddles where done. Good thing, it had been early, so it wasn't too late to try them out. They hadn't a flying suit yet but Zephyr planned on making one soon. Nuffink was as amazed by their parents flying armor as his sister. Their father a great talent to craft and build things. Even more than Eret and Gobber together. And Zephyr and Nuffink took after their parents a lot so they were lucky.

,,Done"! Grinning widely Zephyr held up her finished saddle. It was light brown. Looking similar to toothless old one. Zephyr also added some buckles to put her feet in when she sat on Fearless. It also had the same hook system like her fathers saddle had. ,,Ok buddy. What do you say"? She showed him the saddle and he sniffed on it. A second later he purred satifsfied and heckled. ,,Yeah it's perfect right"? Meanwhile, her brother put his saddle on Cloud.

,,Ok, hold still now" Zephyr started to put the saddle on Fearless who eyed her curiously and in excitement.

,,There"! Zephyr stepped a few steps backwards to look at her dragon. ,,Looking great"! Fearless smiled at her openly and then jumped around like his father did when he first discovered his backspikes could open up. ,,Boy your dragon seems overjoyed"! Eret walked next to Zephyr, watching the scene. ,,He's like his father, worse even" Gobber added ,,Not like your brothers dragon. He's not so...eh..jumpy". Zephyr laughed ,,He's happy. Cloud is more calm. But Skybreeze is even calmer. Where is she by the way"? Nuffink lifted his head ,,She's with Grandma. She seemed to become good friends with Cloudjumper". ,,And Mom? And Snowflake"? ,,Mom went with Dad. And you know, where Toothless goes, goes Snowflake". Nuffink shrugged his shoulders. ,,Yeah, good that explains a lot" Zephyr petted Fearless head. ,,What do you say? Do we try the saddles"? Zephyr called over and Nuffink nodded. ,,Sure thing"! ,,Watch it, that you don't disappear again. Your parents will make us responsible for it because we last saw you" Eret called as the siblings got onto their Night lights. ,,Don't worry" Zephyr smiled ,,Dad was the same when he was our age". ,,But your father's got into big trouble more than once" Gobber added ,,He got nearly roasted if Toothless didn't save him". ,,I'm going to be sixteen soon. I'll be fine" Zephyr rolled her eyes. ,,That's what she said"! Gobber turned around ,,Don't say I didn't say anything". ,,He said it"! Eret smiled ,,Have a nice day kids"! ,,Thank you"! Both siblings called out as they went up into the air.

Soon they were flying over new Berk. ,,This is so amazing"! Zephyr called out. ,,You take the words out of my mouth"! Her brother called next to her. It was the perfect weather. Blue sky with just a few white fluffy clouds. Now, being in the air, Zephyr could understand her father much more. The air that swipes past you, giving you the feeling of weightlessness. The huge open horizon, making you feel so free as if the world was yours alone. Closing her eyes, she savored the moments.

Meanwhile, her father had finished his work for now and went on a ride with his year long best friend. Toothless.

It was a day on which Hiccup once again remembered his past. Whenever he was troubled, he used to go somewhere, where he was all alone. He needed that to clear off his mind and come down. There was a place on new Berk which laid on the backside of the island. It had lots of cliffs. High cliffs. Wide meadows. You could watch the ocean the best from this location. The waves were crashing up against the cliffs, swirling and foaming white. Wild and untamed, like the wind that was roaring up here.

The big mass of water, glimmered in the early noon sun. Slowly Hiccup got down from Toothless, patted his head and walked to the edge of the cliff. He wasn't smiling. He was far away in his thoughts. There had been times, that Hiccup wondered if Toothless would have ever returned to him if he'd never followed him in the hidden world. But after all, he did return. Hiccup knew Toothless. They had a bond that was stronger than anything. Toothless was young back then. As young as Hiccup himself. He'd fallen in love and Hiccup couldn't blame him for that. He too had been in love with his wife, Astrid, since he could remember. He simply lost track of time.

Memories flashed through his mind and he closed his eyes. Feeling the wind on his face. It took him back to the time on ichy armpit. Somehow, everything's changed and yet it didn't. Some things never changed and stayed the same.

There he was now, thirty nine years old, chief, Husband of his childhood crush and proud father of two children. If anyone would have told him, that he would one day make peace between vikings and dragons, ride them, loose his father and become chief with just twenty years old, finding his mother, fight against the most cunning dragon hunter, leave berk, find the hidden world, loose his best friend and win him again, marry the love of his life and get two children, he wouldn't have believed it at all.

Time flew fast and it was now that Hiccup realized how fast. Every moment of life was precious, a chance, a unique change to make unforgettable memories. Toothless had now walked beside Hiccup and nudged him lovingly. Purring at him.

,,I know bud, it's been a long time. I'm just thinking of all what happened". ,,Rooohw" Toothless answered blinked. He too thought of all the things that had happened, the things they did, the places the've seen. The things they've went through together. He truly loved this human from the depths of his heart and soul. He gave him free even though he knew how much he meant to Hiccup. It was the biggest proof of their deep friendship and love. Toothless knew from the beginning, that he would one day return to him. He would always return to him. Now that day was almost ten years ago.

Now Hiccup thought of his children. His daughter, Zephyr who took so much after him that he sometimes even saw himself in her. Nuffink on the other hand took more after his mother. How could it be that they've grown so much already? They were no little children anymore but young teenagers. And who would have thought that they would ride Toothless own kids? Fearless took after toothless in every way. A bit more extreme but that was ok. Cloud was way more calm, protective and proud but even he was playful and always up for anything. Skybreeze on the other hand, took after her mother, Snowflake. Shy, careful and cautious.

A familiar flapping sound behind Hiccup instantly brought a small smile on his lips. Patiently he waited. ,,I knew I would find you here"! The warm voice of his wife reached his ears. Astrid smiled knowing, as she approached her husband. Hiccup turned his head to smile at her. ,,You know me too well". Astrid grinned at that. Hiccups smile however, didn't last long and his gaze went out to the ocean again. Toothless had went up to Stormfly to greet her. ,,Didn't Snow go with you"? Astrid asked. ,,I think Snowflake knows when to give her mate time with his best pal" Hiccup chuckled. Astrid eyed her husband. She didn't need to hear anything from him to know that he was bothered by something. ,,I know that face too well Hiccup. What's bothering you"? The brunette chief didn't look at his wife. Instead, he kept his gaze onto the horizon. ,,Just...I'm thinking of the past. Memories". Astrid lovingly placed her hand on his arm ,,I know what you mean". ,,Sometimes I can't believe we got this far" Hiccup mumbled. ,,Yeah" Astrid too let her gaze wander to the ocean ,,It's all because of you though, Hiccup. If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't stand where we are now". ,,Time goes by so fast. I wonder, if I'm the chief my father wanted me to be. Or if I really am a good father" Hiccup let out a sigh. ,,Hiccup" Astrid called him a bit more serious ,,Are you still doubting yourself? After all these years"? Astrid blinked. ,,Well..." Hiccup lowered himself and sat down in the grass. His wife followed him and put her head on his shoulder. ,,Why are you always doubting yourself Hiccup? Look what you've archived! How far you've come. All the incredible things you did. It's because of you that we live in peace. With dragons"! She gestured with her hands. ,,It's because of you, they're safer now than they've ever been and were able to return to us. I have told you this a thousand times but you really need to believe more in yourself. You've raised two wonderful children and build new Berk to what it is now". ,,Yeah, and she's going to be sixteen in a few months. Can't believe my little girl is growing up so fast" Hiccup blinked. ,,Aww" Astrid pulled her husband into a hug from the side. ,,Getting sentimental"? ,,A bit"! Hiccup admitted. ,,One day she'll have a boyfriend and then her dad is the depreciated number two". Astrid started laughing out loud. ,,What are you even saying? We had been the same age when we got together". ,,Yeah, to have a girlfriend that was stronger than me physically for a long time" Hiccup snickered. ,,Do you say I was manly back then"? Astrid looked playfully offended. ,,Sometimes" Hiccup joked and caught himself a punch in the arm. ,,Good thing I am stronger now"! He laughed. ,,Oh yeah"? Astrid called. ,,Wanna bet"? Hiccup grabbed his wife and pulled her into his arms. Squealing and laughing she tried to get free but her husband was indeed stronger than her. The years have indeed turned things around a bit. ,,Who's stronger now, hm"? Hiccup nudged his face into Astrids cheek. ,,Alright, alright. You're stronger now"! Instantly he stopped and pushed his wife into the grass. Towering over her, he pinned her down beneath him. Grinning mischievously. ,,Oh are you trying to impress me"? Astrid teased and her husband snickered seductively. ,,Maybe" he whispered. Astrid changed her look into a soft one. Leaning closer. Ready to receive his wife's kiss, Hiccup softened his grip around her wrists. This was the chance Astrid had waited for. ,,Don't underestimate me honey"! She murmured into his ear, pushed her legs up beneath, right so, that Hiccup lost his balance a bit. Then she took him and swirled them around so she was now on top of him. Surprised her Husband starred at her but quickly recovered and smiled again. ,,I love you" he chuckled and Astrid finally leaned into a soft, passionate kiss. ,,I love you too".

Way up in the sky, Zephyr and Nuffink had the best time ever. Flying, racing, laughing, making stunts. Fearless was more into the stunt things than his brother Cloud was but that was ok since every dragon suited its owner. Suddenly a huge shadow appeared above them, followed by big flapping sounds. Clouds got blown away and suddenly the body of a huge Stromcutter lifted itself up right before them.

,,Grandma"! Zephyr called out happily as she recognized Valka on top of Cloudjumper. ,,Hey Grandma"! Nuffik added ,,Did Dad sent you"? ,,Oh no"! Valka laughed and flew closer to her grandchildren ,,No he didn't. I we were flying as well and just happened to spot you". It was then, that Snowflake and Skybreeze appeared next to Cloudjumper. Fearless and Cloud roared at them. ,,As far as what I saw, you enjoy yourself a lot am I right"? Valka looked at the siblings. ,,Oh yeah"! Zephyr laughed ,,It's no better feeling"! ,,Well, care for taking a round with me"? Valka carefully asked.

,,Sure"! Both Zephyr and Nuffink beamed and Valka returned the smile happily. Both kids had a wonderful relationship towards their grandmother. They were very close. Cloudjumper wasn't a racer but he understood fun. He after all was a grown up adult and the oldest from the dragon gang.

Together the group flew until it got dark. Stars glimmered on the sky. Astrid and Hiccup were already at home. Astrid had gotten a little nervous by now. It was pitch black dark outside and their children hadn't returned yet.

,,It's ok Astrid, they're old enough to take care of themselves. I know you worry and it's hard for you too. It is for me" Hiccup put his hands on his chest ,,I told you today but we need to give them a bit more freedom. All the more so, now that they got their dragons". ,,I know" Astrid smiled at her husband ,,We used to be the same. It's just me being a mother you know. I worry". ,,And there's nothing wrong about it" Hiccup traced his hand over her head. Flapping sounds in front of the house signalized them that their kids had returned.

,,Hey mom, hey dad"! Zephyr called from Fearless and waved. ,,Today was so awesome"! Nuffink jumped down from Cloud ,,We went flying all around the island. And we met Grandma Valka"! The named got down from Cloudjumper as well and moved forward. ,,Sorry it got a bit late. I was with them. I allowed it". Hiccup smiled as well as Astrid ,,It's ok". Both Zephyr and Nuffink started to give their parents confused looks. ,,We'll talk about it inside" Astrid went over to her kids to hug them. Toothless went up to his mate and his kids to greet them. Zephyr and Nuffink brought their dragons into the barn and said goodnight to their grandmother.

,,I wonder what mom and dad want to talk to us" Nuffink started as he removed the saddle from Cloud. ,,I don't know" Zephyr responded ,,But I think it has to do with us staying out late". ,,It would be great. I mean you'll be sixteen soon. I'm going to be fifteen like you are now. I mean, sure, we're not allowed everything but maybe we're allowed to stay out a bit longer not" Nuffink followed his sister out of the barn. ,,Yeah, seems so". Finally they reached their home and went inside. Their parents already sat at the table. ,,Come"! Hiccup held out his hand and they sat down.

,,Me and your mother have talked a bit. We know that you, Zephyr, are going to be sixteen soon". Astrid smiled at her daughter. ,,We had a bit more time to think about a few things today" she started ,,When your father and me used to be your age, we went onto many trips and adventures. We explored and we stayed out late". ,,Of course our parents worried. But they trusted us" Hiccup put his hands on the table ,,We trust you. Zephyr, you'll have our approval to now stay out longer. Nuffink, you know you're a bit younger than your sister, we want you to coordinate with us and your sister, if you're planning to stay out longer as well". Both Zephyr and Nuffink looked at each other and then went from their chairs jumping for joy and then into their parents arms. Thanking them.

Now their adventures could begin.

* * *

Hello my dear readers :) don't leave just yet, I have a few things to tell you!

First of all, THANK YOU! thank you for all the nice reviews! They keep me going and motivated. At first I really thought this story isn't that good and I had no idea where I wanted this story to go but now I do! Thanks to you. You're amazing!

Coming to **_all the other characters_,** besides Hiccup, Astrid, Zeph and Nuff, Valka and their dragons, meaning _**( Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snoutloud, Fishlegs, Eret, Gobber etc.)**_ don't worry, I will make them appear one by one here and there. Of course the story focuses on Zephyr and Fearless mainly but I am going to let the others a bit of the spotlight too. Astrid and Hiccup will have the most besides the others since they're the parents ;)

However, there ARE some OC's in my mind and one will be introduced very soon...

Here's a thank you to you The Scilacticon Galaxy for reminding me of that fact and of the instruments being in the viking age. I've researed a bit and found that there had been guitar like instruments. Eventhough they're by far no comparisson to our modern guitar. Besides, flutes, harps and other violin alike instruments they had also other things that I have no idea what its supposed to be XD but thank you again Galaxy for that interesting point :)

* * *

Now to the music :D yay always there

For the first saddle flight of Zephyr and Nuffink - Test dive Nightcore

Hiccup and Toothless on the cliffs - httyd soundtrack - this is Berk 0:00-0:59

Flight with Grandma Valka - Httyd 2 Soundtrack flying with mother


	6. Chapter 6 Unexpected turn

Hello my dear readers! Wow, we already reached chapter 6! This went quicker as I thougt XD Ok, here's the thing. So you don't get confused. This chapter jumps a bit back and front between different points of views and moments. You'll see what I mean ;) Should it still cause confusion, feel free to let me know in the comments, I will gladly help and explain :) I really hope this chapter is good. I think I sat on this one the longest and I finally finished this now. It's past 2:00 am and I'm sooo tired XD But I wanted to upload it! Anyways, have fun reading :)

* * *

Loud cheering sounds echoed through new Berk. Everyone was gathered at the arena to watch the dragon racing. It was a sport, that came to life after the dragons first stayed at old Berk. Back then, the arena wasn't that big and game wasn't as filed as it was now. Twenty years later. Hiccup and Astrid had been the best in that game, it was more than clear that their children inherited their talents. Everything that Hiccup and his friends had in the past, was now passed on to the next generation. To their children.

Beside Zephyr and Nuffink were Ruffnuts sons and her daughter. The boys were twins and no less cheeky and prank loving than her mother and her uncle themselves. The girl was a bit more reserved but still a lot like her mother when it came to humor. Their names were Aris, Arik and Arlan. Of course the twins rode a Zippleback. Aris on the other hand flew on a Nadder. While the Zippleback was bright orange colored instead of green, her Nadder showed purple, blue and golden scales. There was also Snoutlouds daughter Angela on her dark mulberry colored monstrous nightmare female and Tuffnuts son Leifur on his red and golden Nadder.

The game went on since a while and Zephyr and Nuffink made one goal after the other. Close behind them followed Angela and Leifur. ,,Hey, this is not fair"! Called Arik ,,You and your Night lights are tricking". Right at that moment, Zephyr threw the black sheep into her basket and landed on top of her patio. ,,That's no trick Arik" Zephyr snickered, got down from Fearless and stretched her arms. ,,It's called being awesome"! On that Aris started laughing.

Astrid next to Hiccup made a joyful punch into the air with her hand. ,,That's my girl"! Ariks mouth dropped a bit, then he closed his lips and started frowning at her. ,,This is not finished yet"! Called his brother Arlan. ,,Whatever you say"! Zephyr chuckled and patted Fearless. ,,Well done buddy"! Nuffink was second and stood no less proud than his sister. ,,You haddocks just are no match" Angela laughed. Next to Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Snoutloud couldn't stop freaking out over his daughter getting the third place. ,,Well, it's not always you being number one"! Ruffnut teased ,,At least your daughter takes it chill". ,,Yeah" Tuffnut grinned ,,At least she's cool at loosing". ,,Shut up" Snoutloud grumbled as he sat back down in his seat. Hiccup now stood up, clapping his hands. ,,Well done everyone. Amazing game! Now, let's get to the rankings shall we"?

The crowd cheered once more. ,,First place" Hiccup began, looking at his daughter with proud and gleaming eyes. ,,Zephyr and Fearless"! Zephyr jumped in joy and hugged Fearless who roared along. ,,Second" and he smiled at his sound no less proud ,,Nuffink"! The blonde lifted his head proudly, looking like his mother when she used to win. Cloud next to him smiled, giving his parents a look. Both Toothless and Snowflake sat next to Hiccup. Also joyful and proud. Skybreeze next to Cloudjumper wiggled around happily, while he stayed calm. What's up with fury dragons being so overjoyed? He thought. Toothless genes for sure. Valka as well was clapping and cheering for her grandchildren.

,,Third place. Angela and Aris"! Hiccup called and the tall black haired girl nodded her head with a smile. Aris waved to her mother who proudly waved back. ,,And fourth place" Hiccup turned to the twins and to Leifur. ,,Leifur, Arik and Arkan"! The twins groaned. Leifur however shook it off with a grin. He wasn't as besotted into winning as his cousins were. Being twenty, he was the oldest besides the nineteen year old Angela. Games were a fun activity for him but that was all it was. Sometimes Hiccup wondered how in the world he could be Tuffnuts son. He was the complete opposite of his father. Calm, courteous and very mature. Same went for Angela. Even she had to calm her father down. In contrast to him, she took it easy. Its cool to have a dad who's so eager to have the best things for his daughter. That's what Angela always used to say. However, sometimes it could be a bit annoying thought.

Aris was seventeen and just a year older than Zephyr while Arik and Arlan shared the same age as Nuffink. It was in the middle of summer. Zephyrs birthday was now two months in the past and her brother Nuffink was soon about to turn sixteen as well. Both siblings were a year and nine months apart. While Zephyrs birthday laid in the late spring, Nuffinks laid at the end of summer.

Slowly the arena got empty. Zephyr and Nuffink walked besides their parents. Astrid couldn't stop cuddling her daughter. ,,Mom...you're squashing me". ,,Oh sorry" Astrid instantly loosened her grip around her daughter. Zephyr was glad to have a strong mother but in situations like these it was a bit uncomfortable. ,,What are you up to today"? Hiccup asked his children. ,,I'm going over to Leifur today" Nuffink replied ,,We're going to the waterfalls. Leifur said that he'd found a really cool cave". Hiccup smiled ,,A really cool cave"? ,,Yeah, maybe we'll find something there" Nuffink beamed. ,,A treasure chest for example" his mother gestured with her hands. Hiccup laughed and then turned to his daughter ,,And you? Any plans"? Zephyr put her hands behind her back, walking relaxed. ,,I want to go explore a bit. Maybe me and fearless will find a new island close around new Berk. Maybe a new Dragon species". Hiccup couldn't be more proud of his daughter. She took after him so much. It was so easy sharing everything with her. It was as if he saw himself in a mirror. Always carrying a map and books do draw in and make notes. Also, he could see, that her crafting skills developed the older she got. Her clothing became more and more similar to his own. Girly looking of course. Hiccup enjoyed it to help his kids with crafting and building when he had the time. Astrid took over the fighting training. Besides dragon training and school, which was still lead by Gobber, of course. It was easier letting Zephyr go further out now since she was sixteen now. He and Astrid trusted her and they trusted fearless to protect her. He after all, was Toothless son. Of course Toothless, Snowflake and Stormfly made sure as well that the kids were safe. They would do anything for Zephyr and Nuffink as well as for Hiccup and Astrid. Protecting them with their own lives if necessary.

The morning passed and Zephyr was off flying with Fearless. Zephyr closed her eyes, as she felt the soft, warm wind of summer on her skin. The weather was perfect. Bright blue sky, almost no clouds. ,,How about a little dive"? The brunette asked and Fearless purred in agreement. ,,Ok" Zephyr took out her helmet from the bag that was attached at the end of the saddle and put it on. Then she took the little ropes from her flying suit and attached them to the hooks at the sides of the saddle to secure herself. Pulling the iron handle forward, pushing the pedals for her feet back, she leaned forward, flattening herself as much as she could. ,,Alright buddy. We're good"? ,,Roowpf" Fearless shook his head and started flying straight up. At the highest point he stopped, stretched his winds and then tilted himself down to get into the dive. Going down at a high speed they dived down through the sky. Fearless tightened his wings closer to his body so they caught more speed. Almost before the ocean, he opened his wings again and they stopped. Flying straight over the ocean now, the ends of his winds splashed up some water. ,,Yeah"! Zephyr called out in joy. Stretching her hand out, she touched the tips of the small waves. The sun made the water reflect and look like a giant mirror. Taking up more height again, Zephyr put the iron handle back again the pedals into the normal position. ,,That was awesome"! she praised fearless and patted his neck. ,,I wan't to try and build dads wingsuit next. You know, so I can fly on my own. We could increase our stunts then". Fearlees glanced up to his rider purring deeply. ,,What do you think buddy? Good idea"? ,,Rooow". ,,Of course"! Zephyr laughed and tapped fearless once more. ,,I knew you'd agree".

Flying a good while they came closer to a few cliffs coming out of the ocean. ,,I wonder if there is any new island around here". Close behind the cliffs laid an island. Not as big as the Night fury one but not too small either. ,,Let's give that one a try"! Zephyr commanded and Fearless went to land into the grass. ,,This is a nice island though" Zephyr said as she hopped down from her dragon to look around. Taking out her sketchbook, she started drawing the location on the map. A soft breeze went over her head and made her bangs whip to the side slightly. ,,I wonder if there are more Night lights out there" Zephyr lifted her voice after a while ,,I mean, there are Night furys. Surely there must be more Light furys out as well. Who knows. Maybe we'll find other Night lights one day"! Fearless purred approvingly. ,,Let's go see the island a bit"! The young viking put the map back into her map and stood on her feed. Fearless followed her into deeper into the island. Every island was somehow different and special. After a while, they reached an open clearing. It had a small waterfall and a little lake. The water locked clean. Carefully Zephyr took some into her bottle. ,,Are you hungry yet Fearless"? The called dragon purred loudly. ,,Alright, can you help me gather some sticks then? We need a fire". Without hesitation, Fearless marched to the edge of the forest and searched for some wood. Meanwhile Zephyr sat down to make a spear to catch some fish from the lake. Luckily there were bigger ones this time. She'd also taken a big fish with her for fearless. A loud rustle made Zephyr look up again. What she saw made her mouth drop open. ,,Fearless"! She called out and then started laughing. Her dragon had found a huge branch with leaves on it and pulled it after him. ,,No, this is way to big"! Shaking her head, the brunette got up and walked towards her Night light. ,,Thanks buddy"! She caressed his head. Taking her axe, she lifted it up to get a strong sway and then chopped the branch into smaller pieces one by one. She could have searched for smaller ones instead but Fearless really tried and Zephyr appreciated everything he did for her. Smiling proudly at his catch, Fearless watched how Zephyr chopped the branch. When she was finished, she bent down to gather the pieces. Fearless also took some into his mouth and helped carrying them to the middle of the clearing. Making a pile.

,,Perfect"! Zephyr took a small iron spear and poked one of the smaller fish onto it. ,,Buddy"? She looked at him and Fearless instantly knew what to do. Carefully he blew a small flame onto the branch pile and set it on fire. Relaxed, Fearless laid down to eat his fish, while Zephyr cooked her own. It was noon by now. After both finished eating, Zephyr took out her Ocarina flute. Fearless lifted his head instantly. He knew she was about to play and he loved it. Fearless loved it when she played or sang. Most of the time it was the same song. The song her grandmother taught her. It meant a lot to her. As soon as Zephyr started playing, Fearless got closer to listen better. His eyes closed and a deep purr escaped his mouth. It was all quiet around them. Just the soft rustle of the wind, the sound of birds tweeting far off in the trees. The soft rushing of the waterfall. The crashing of the waves at the shore. Zephyr lifted her head and gazed to a point far off.

_,,I'll swim and sail on savage seas..._  
_with ne'er a fear of drowning._  
_And gladly ride the waves of life_  
_if you will marry me._

_No scorching sun, nor freezing cold_  
_will stop me on my journey_

_if you will promise me your heart._  
_And love me for eternity"_

With a smile Zephyr looked at her dragon who enjoyed her singing so much. ,,_And I would keep you from all harm, if you would stay beside me"!_ Loving she patted his head. ,,You'll stay with me buddy right? No matter what". Both looked at each other. Fearless deep green eyes were fixed at hers. Zephyr could see herself in them. ,,No matter what happens. We'll be together. Always"! She put her forehead on his nose and both closed their eyes. ,,I really am glad that I got into that fight with dad that day. Otherwise I hadn't run off into the woods and I wouldn't have found you. Fearless gave her a soft purr. ,,I know" She continued to caress his head. Suddenly Fearless head shot up and his pupils got slim. ,,Hey..whats wrong buddy"? Before Zephyr could turn her head, Fearless already turned around and build himself up in front of her, growling and showing his teeth. ,,Fearless what..."? She stopped, as she spotted a full grown, male Light fury. ,,A Light fury"? Something at the situation seemed uneasily off. The Light fury got a saddle. A very professional one. ,,We've been spotted" Zephyr murmured and quickly grasped her axe. From the shadows of the forest came a tall figure. ,,Well, well, well" a voice as smooth as oil and yet uncomfortable unsettling followed. Zephyr tried to get a better look. ,,What a pleasant surprise. I thought it would be harder to get to you but apparently it happened to be easier than I thought" the voice spoke. ,,Who are you"? Zephyr hissed, holding her axe in front of her. She didn't need to think any longer to understand that this person, whoever he was, wasn't nice. ,,Doesn't matter who I am" the male voice responded. ,,I know who you are and that's all I need to know". ,,Who am I then"? Zephyr tried to stay calm. With Fearless at her side, she felt safer. ,,You're Zephyr Haddock. You're Hiccups daughter" the voice explained in a now deeper and more angry sounding tone. Finally the owner of the voice came to the light. Zephyrs eyes went wide as plates and a gasp escaped her lips. White, silvery hair, piercing blue eyes. Instantly a cold shower ran down her spine and she froze. Fear grabbing her.

* * *

Back at new Berk, nobody sensed that Zephyr was in huge danger right at that moment. Nobody guessed that she wouldn't return for today. It was when the sun went down and night fell, that Hiccup and Astrid started to get an uneasy feeling. Nuffink had returned at sundown. Leifur had even accompanied him to the door but they haven't heard form Zephyr all day long.

,,Don't worry, she must be home any minute" Astrid put her hand on Hiccups shoulder who looked out into the dark. Worried. ,,I know we gave her more freedom but it feels...I don't know...". ,,I know how you feel Hiccup. I worry as well but give her a few more minutes. You know we both were the same". Astrid tried to calm her husband. Nuffink sat down on the bench in front of the kitchen window. Minutes passed and became and hour. Now Hiccup was pacing up and down nervously. ,,This is not good" he murmured ,,I don't have a good feeling about this". Astrid who was no less worried, tried to stay calm. It was no use freaking out. ,,What do you want to do"? She asked him. ,,I'll go to my mothers. Go to Ruffnut and the others. Ask them, if they've seen Zephyr". Astrid nodded ,,Maybe she's over at some of them and forgot to tell us". ,,What about me"? Nuffink stood from the bench ,,I can help too? I can ask around as well". ,,Ok, but don't try and fly off alone" Astrid warned and Nuffink nodded. With a heavy heart and an very uneasy feeling, Hiccup went over to his mothers house. A few moments later Valka opened the door. Her smile faded as she saw the look on her sons face. ,,Hiccup.." she blinked ,,Is everything alright"? ,,Is Zephyr with you"? Hiccup rushed his question. ,,Zephyr? No. Why? Should she be"? Hiccup glanced to the side. ,,What is wrong"? Valka asked now worry in her tone as well. ,,She went off on her own today. She wanted to go exploring with fearless. Normally she always returned at sundown. Now we gave her a bit more freedom. It's been an hour after sunset and she hasn't returned yet". The worry on Valkas face intensified. ,,Me, Astrid and Nuffink are asking around. I hope she's over at Angelas or with Aris. Or just somewhere safe". ,,Hiccup" Valka came closer to her son ,,She'll be ok". After some minutes that felt like the worst time of Hiccups life, Astrid and Nuffink finally came into Valkas house. Panic on their faces. Instantly Hiccup and Valka rose from their chairs. ,,And"? ,,She's not there" Astrid cried, tears in her eyes. ,,She's not there. Nobody saw her and nobody knows anything". ,,Mom, get Cloudjumper. Now. Astrid, get Stormfly. I go and alarm the others. We go and search for her". ,,But it's dark outside" Nuffink whimpered. ,,We'll find her" Hiccup responded strictly and then headed out. ,,Mom.." Nuffink looked at his mother who pulled him close. ,,It'll be alright. We'll find her. You'll come with me and Stormfly". The moment they went out, they as well ran into Eret, Gobber, Snoutlout, the twins and Fishlegs. Leifur was also next to his father. He was allowed to go since he was old enough. They lit torches and got their dragons ready. Hiccup was the first one who got onto Toothless. ,,We'll search the whole island first. Split up. Astrid, Mom, you'll come with me to the north side. Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Leifur go east. Eret, Fishlegs, south"! They nodded. ,,Snoutloud and Gobber, west"! ,,Yes chief" they answered. ,,Look everywhere. Leave no chance open. We'll find my daughter"! With that he flew off. The others shortly after him.

* * *

,,What do you want from me"! Zephyr tightened the grip around her axe. Fearless growled louder now. ,,Get your dragon under control or I will" the young man threatened. The Light fury next to him growled back at fearless. ,,It's ok buddy. Easy" Zephyr told him and he relaxed a bit. He didn't like the situation at all and he didn't feel like going relaxed. He wanted to protect her no matter what. ,,You haven't answered my question"! Zephyr repeated ,,Who are you"? The white haired snickered. ,,Oh, why would I tell you. I didn't came for a chat". ,,You look like someone my dad had told me of". ,,And that would be"? The man rose one of his eyebrows. Unimpressed. This cold blooded, emotionless tone made Zephyrs skin run cold. ,,Grimmel...B-but t-that is impossible. He's dead.". The boy came closer and it was then that Zephyr realized he looked way younger. ,,I'm not my father". ,,Father"!? Zephyr called out loudly. Shocked. ,,You're Grimmels..." ,,Enough of that"! The white haired boy shouted and pointed an crossbow at her. Enough was the right word for Fearless as well and he jumped in front of Zephyr. Ready to blow a fire blast at the white haired but the next thing that happened was that the boy shoot his crossbow and Fearless went down. ,,FEARLESS"! Zephyr screamed and wanted to run to him but got stopped. ,,You see what I did to your dragon, one step closer and you'll get the same"! ,,What have you done to him"? Zephyr whined. ,,Don't worry, I didn't kill him. Just put him to sleep". Zephyr clenched her fists. Deathgripper serum it rang in her head. ,,You..."! she hissed. ,,What's your problem"? ,,Your father"! The boy responded. ,,He killed my father". ,,My father did not kill Grimmel. He just saved himself. It was your fathers own fault". ,,Shut up"! The white haired boy pointed his crossbow at her once more. ,,He took my father and now I'll revenge myself for him. For years I've waited for that day and finally I know how to revenge my father. I got the perfect plan". Zephyr looked at him in shock and disbelief. ,,You"! The boys face changed into a deep frown. ,,Me? What do you want to do"? Zephyr started to shake slightly. ,,Take you hostage". ,,You're mad. My father will come and get me" Zephyr was afraid but her dragon was knocked out and she had no way to run. She wouldn't leave him. Besides, that guy had a Light fury that seemed a bit older than fearless. She wouldn't stand a chance running away. And her axe was no match to the crossbow with the deathgripper serum. ,,Exactly" the boy answered ,,And that's my plan. He'll come to me"! Now a even bigger fear took hold of Zephyr, if her father was going to get to her, he would bring himself in danger. ,,No.." Zephyr murmured. She had to protect her family. ,,I won't let you harm my family"! With that she rose her axe in attempt to run to him but a sharp prick in her arm made her stop. It didn't take long and she felt her sight go dizzy and clouded. Her limps went numb and she dropped down. The last thing she saw were the outlines of the white haired guy who slowly came closer to her. Then her eyes shut down and everything went dark.

* * *

At new Berk, everyone searched as good as they could. Hours passed without any sign of Zephyr. They didn't stop until the sun started rising. Totally exhausted, tired and emotionally torn, they returned to the cliff side in front of the village. Hiccup looked as horrible as his wife. Nuffink could barely hold his eyes open. The dragons as well were at their limit. All night long they've seared the island.

,,Hiccup.." Eret shook his head ,,I'm sorry..we..maybe it's better we stop for a bit". ,,We're not stopping"! Hiccup yelled at him and then turned to the others ,,We're not stopping until we've found her". ,,Hiccup"! Astrid broke him off ,,I know you're scared. We all are. Believe me I am too. But we need a break. We've searched all night long. We're tired. The dragons are tired". ,,And I'm supposed to lay down and sleep while our daughter is lost? Hurt maybe or worse"! ,,But it's no use going on like that"! Astrid barked back at him ,,We can't find her, when we ourselves are at the edge of our strength". ,,Astrid's right"! Valka put her hand on her sons arm ,,We need to take a rest. As soon as we got some energy back, we'll continue". Hiccup clenched his fists. He knew they were right but he hated it. ,,Argh"! he let out a loud scream, turning away from everybody. Toothless next to him flinched a bit but then lookd after his best friend. Purring sadly. Snowflake next to him nudged him to soothe him a bit. But she herself was worried. How could that have happened? Why did he let her go? Why did he even think she was ok on her own? If he'd protected her more then she wouldn't be missing now. ,,Take a good rest. As soon as you're fit enough to fly again we'll go. No delays". Hiccup called out to them. Without another word, he walked away.

* * *

Slowly the senses came back to Zephyr. Groaning, she opened her eyes. Her head felt as if she'd run into a wall and her throat was dry. It was rather dark around her. It smelled like wet wood. From the outside she could hear waves crashing. Carefully she tried to figure out where she was. That's when she felt wood beneath her. Was she on a ship? Inside of a ship? Next, she tried to move her hands. Painfully she figured that her wrists were bound together by a rope. As well as her feet. Instantly she remembered and panic flooded her. Where was her dragon? ,,Fearless"? Zephyr called and looked around. He wasn't there. She seemed to be in some sort of cage. Now the full memories came back to her. She'd been on the island and then this light fury appeared and this boy. He'd shot her down with Deathgribber serum. Zephyr thought. This boy must have told her the truth. As much as she remember her father describe Grimmel to her, he looked pretty much like him. By far not old and scary. Ok, scary maybe but definitely not old. She didn't really spent much time examining her kidnapper. But what she remembered was, that he was not friendly. He was mad. Now anger started to rise. How did he even dare? What was he thinking? Capturing her, she, the daughter of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock. Threatening her and her dragon just like that and shooting them down with deathgripper serum. She wouldn't get him away with that, that easily. Angry, Zephyr stomped her feet against the wooden top above her. ,,Let me out"!

On top of the ship, the white haired boy started to frown and roll his eyes. ,,And she's awake" he murmured annoyed. His light fury gave it a snort of agreement. ,,How dare you shoot me down and put me in a cage" Zephyr yelled ,,Who do you think you are? Is this how you've learned to treat a girl"? Again she drummed her feet against the ceiling. The young male gave it a sigh, ignoring her. The loud thuds didn't stop. ,,I know you're up there! Don't ignore me! You think you're so smart. You don't even know who you're messing with"!Now clearly annoyed the white haired bit his teeth together. His light fury growled while he looked at the trap door to the bottom of the ship, where girl was captured int the cage.

,,You can't ignore me forever! My dad will come and kick your butt for what you did. Oh and my mom will make your regret the moment you opened your mouth to talk to me! Did I mention my Grandmother? And oh, I've got a whole island of vikings that are waiting to make you pay for kidnapping me". ,,Argh"! Grimmels son hit his fists on the ship wheel. ,,And by the way. How come your hair's as grey as your fathers? How old are you even? Oh wait, maybe it's because of all the stress because your such a dork"! Suddenly the top above her head opened and the very angry and annoyed face of Grimmels son looked at her. ,,Shut up"! He barked. ,,Oh, wow. Looks like you've got ears after all" Zephyr kept on teasing. ,,You saw what I did with the serum, do you want another shot? Next time it won't be just a nice slummer". On that, Zephyr closed her mouth. She was indeed scared. She feared getting hurt but she wouldn't let him see that. Glaring at him, she pressed her lips together. A light growl made her turn her head up to the side. She could see a cage on top of the ship. ,,Fearless"! Zephyr called out, as she recognized her dragon in it. The light fury was in front of the cage. Guarding it. Fearless too was now awake and purred at her. Giving her a worried look. ,,It's ok buddy! I'm fine"! She called to calm him. ,,Rooooow"! ,,Don't worry about me. I'll be fine". Grimmels son once again rolled his eyes. ,,Listen dolly, we can do this the easy or the hard way. Be nice and keep your temper down and I won't harm you and your dragon. Go on my nerves further and I won't be so nice anymore". ,,Threatening me and my dragon, shooting us down with deathgripper serum and putting us into cages is nice to you? You've never been nice in the first place"! Zephyr stood up for herself. ,,You don't want want to see me mad" the white haired boy declared in an unsettling calm tone. ,,You're making a big mistake" Zephyr growled but he already closed the door. Leaving her alone in the dark again. From the small holes in the ship walls, Zephyr could guess that the sun was about to set. Discouraged she dropped her shoulders. Leaning her head against the cage wall. Now she regretted flying of so far. Why did she think she could impress her father in trying to manage thinks he did with twenty years? She was sixteen. She had a lot to learn still. Now she was trapped. Kidnapped by the son of Grimmel. And worse of all, she'd put her whole family in danger. She had no idea how dangerous this guy really was but since he was the son of the most cunning dragon hunter, she guessed that he was no less evil. Eventhough he seemed young. Maybe twenty, maybe older. Zephyr had no idea. She felt awful. Her wrists and ankles started hurting from the ropes. She remembered how Ruffnut had told her the story of how she'd annoyed Grimmel. Right now Zephyr didn't even understand anymore how she thought she could use the same trick. It was no use. What was she supposed to do now? She feared that boy would harm her and Fearless. Pulling her legs close to her chest, Zephyr rested her head on her knees. Tears welled up in her eyes as her thoughts went to her family. Her parents must worry themselves sick when they would find she won't come home. ,,How do I get out of this"? She whispered to herself while she watched the light slowly disappear.

* * *

Yeah I know I put these lines in this time. I hope it helped with the jumps between the time and places. If you like it better without the lines for such chapters that include jumps, let me know and I wont put them in next time :)

And by the way, did I surprise you? Grimmel's got a son. Yeah, my idea..XD The classic villain son. Or not? Maybe? ;) who knows. Now this ff is staring to get reeeally enjoyable for me *smirk* Since I've got my holiday break from work until next wednesday, I'll have enough time to sit down and write a bit more than usual.

No specific music this time :/ but I'll try and put some down next time :) I only used the song - fly away with me from Thefatrat as inspiration for Fearless and Zephyr.

I hope you enjoyed it. Until next chapter *waves* I now go and throw myself into my bed. Good night XD


	7. Chapter 7 As long as she's alive

Hello my dear readers! Yes, finally chapter 7! I have some information for you guys before you start reading. I have thought a bit about my OC. Grimmels related one. After some long and good exchange with one of my dear readers Galaxy, I came to realize that my idea of making my OC Grimmels son was a bit...well, inconsiderately. It could be possible but it doesn't really fit because Grimmel would be way too old by now to be a father. Since he must have been in his later 40ies or in his 50ies by the events of httyd 3. The better conclusion was to make him his grandson ;) thank you Galaxy for giving me that wonderful tip and idea. So yep, that's what I did. I simply made him Grimmels grandson. No big change. Still related. So I excuse myself that I presented my OC like that. I hope I don't throw you into cold water with that change and you'll still like it.

Anyway, things getting started here :D enjoy!

* * *

A rough stop made Zephyr wake from her sleep. For a few seconds she didn't quiet know where she was anymore, until a slight pain on her wrists and ankles put her back into the here and now. She'd been captured by Grimmels grandson whom she didn't even know the name of. All she knew was, that he was almost as mean and very unfriendly. It was night by now. Zephyr could tell because the light of the sun was no longer shining through the small windows of the ship. Sighing Zephyr tried to loosen the ropes a bit but didn't succeed. It was getting colder as well. The stop of the ship must mean something. Curiously Zephyr listened. How long have they been driving? Suddenly she heard steps. Instinctively the young brunette flinched. The ceiling opened and she meet again with the white haired boy. ,,We're there"! he simply said. ,,Where"? Zephyr blinked at him. ,,My place. Get up"! With ease he got down, opened the cage and got down to unwrap her ankles. ,,You're taking the ropes of"? A flash of hope rushed through Zephyr as she felt the pressure lift. ,,Just your feet so you can walk". The white haired loosened the last knot and then looked up to her. His eyes locked to hers. Icy blue and just as cold as his attitude. Zephyrs face was plain. She didn't plan to give him any sign of weekness. ,,What"? He rose an eyebrow, unimpressed. ,,Did you expect me to carry you"? Finally Zephyr snapped out of her trance. ,,What? No! Why would I even...ugh! Don't get any wrong ideas"! She hissed at him, glancing angrily. Did he really say that? ,,Hmpf"! the white haired boy rolled his eyes ,,as if". ,,You never know"! Zephyr continued ,,And you're a male". ,,What's that supposed to mean"? He gave her an annoyed glance over the shoulder as he got on his feet again. ,,As I said it. I'm a girl. We attract men". ,,In your wildest dreams, dolly"! Dolly? That was it. Ready to snap Zephyr opened her mouth. Suddenly the white haired pulled on the rope and Zephyr stumbled. ,,Whoa...hey"! Frowning he pulled her closer. Looking at her serious and stern. ,,Listen, you won't get any stupid ideas at all. Don't attempt to run or to flee, because you can't. If you still try to do so, you'll regret it bitterly. You'll do as I say. Be cooperative and I'll be gentle. Make me angry..." he rose his chin ,,And I'll become your worst nightmare". The last words were spoken low and threatening. Zephyr lowered her gaze ,,You already are"! Instantly she scolded herself inwardly. This wasn't even the worst that she wanted to throw at his head. But in this situation, she had to watch her words carefully. Why did she even say anything? Now she hoped that he wouldn't get angry at her. Carefully she looked at him again but he just kept pulling her up his ship without any reaction. He was good at ignoring. That was a fact. Unless Zephyr got too annoying. Turning her head, Zephyr looked to the cage where Fearless had been in. He was out now and had a big chain around his neck. The chain was connected to the light fury so he couldn't get away. Fearless purred at Zephyr. Worried but he flinched away quickly as the light fury growled at him. ,,It's ok buddy. Don't you worry. He won't harm me. Stay calm"! Blinking, Fearless lowered his head, he knew she was right but he didn't like the situation at all. Now he wondered what his father would have done if he'd been in his situation.

Worried and sad herself, Zephyr turned her face away and lowered her gaze. Following the white haired boy down the boat to an odd looking island. It was a clear night. A bit of a wind was blowing. The stars were glowing, as well as the moon. The waves crashed against the stony shore, that was made from millions of tiny pebbles. The ground of the island was rough with barely any grass on it. It was a small island. As they got closer inside the island, Zephyr could see some lights. Many cages stood around. Deathgrippers were in them. Some other dragons as well. They were all in cages. People were walking around, talking. The Light fury strode past them all. His head up high. The other dragons lowered themselves down in obsequiousness. It was clear that this Light fury was an alpha too. Fearless had no choice but to follow after him. Coming to a huge wooden building, they stopped. The white haired boy opened a door and pulled Zephyr after him harshly. ,,Where are you putting me"? She asked as she stumbled inside. ,,Somewhere you can't run off"! he answered sharply, turned around and got another chain. It was an ankle chain. ,,Sit down"! he demanded and Zephyr sat on a bench that was in the small room. Scared and frustrated, she watched, as he put the ropes off her wrists and exchanged them with the ankle chain. ,,You'll have some room to walk now" he got up, went over to his dragon, detached the chain and attached Fearless chain onto an iron loop at the stone wall next to Zephyr. ,,He can stay with me"? Zephyr asked, sounding surprised. A happy undertone in her voice. ,,Don't think I do this for your liking. I can't afford your dragon going crazy since mine isn't a babysitter. And I don't have the nerves for your whining so you're locked together" he walked to the door. ,,Oh, and don't even try set this place on fire. I have more than thirty Deathgrippers on this island, ready to roast and cauterize you as soon as you'll attempt something stupid. And over a hundred dragon hunters guarding all around every corner".

Biting her lower lip Zephyr let out a quiet sigh. It was no use with that boy. ,,How long do you want to keep me here"? she asked, not really expecting an answer. ,,Until your father shows up" the boy didn't turn around. Zephyr swallowed. A lump formed in her throat and she had to hold back tears. Both because of anger and fear but she needed to stay strong. What would she give to be in her fathers arms right now. She brought him in danger. ,,Uhm..". ,,Was that all"? He asked her coldly. Somehow her mind went blank and she didn't pay attention to her next sentence. ,,I...I don't know your name" she blurted out. A bit shocked the brunette widened her eyes. She didn't know why she even asked him that. It was silly and she didn't even care anyway. On the other hand, she knew she always just happened to speak her mind. ,,Why would I care telling you"? His answer was as emotionless and as rude sounding as Zephyr had thought it would be. ,,Becausecv you already know who I am" she replied. It sounded reasonable. ,,So"? He still didn't look at her. Fearless purred at his human. Asking her. What are you doing? ,,It's fair"! Zephyr lifted her shoulders. ,,But if you don't want to tell me. I have good names for you" somehow her cheeky attitude bubbled up again. ,,Grey-head. Dork. Meany. Bully. Beanpole. Fishface..." her rambling got faster and faster and his shoulders rose higher and higher and he bit his teeth together in annoyance. ,,EVAN"! He suddenly barked, enraged. ,,What"? Zephyr stopped abruptly and turned her attention back to him. ,,Evan"! he repeated more quietly now. ,,It's Evan Grindle". Zephyr blinked. Surprised that he actually told her. She couldn't help but smile slightly. ,,Thats...uhm...a nice name" she murmured but he didn't say anything else. He just went out and closed the door.

,,Mrooow" Fearless shook his head. ,,Yeah...you're right buddy. He might got a pertty name but he's still a mean dork". ,,Rroo"? Fearless tilted his head. ,,What? Don't look at me like that. He's evil. I don't care if he's good looking or something. He shot us down, kidnapped us, threw us in cages and he's threatening my whole family. My dad. Ugh, I can't stand him"! angrily she kicked her foot slightly as if she would kick a stone. ,,Mrooo" Fearless walked up to her. ,,Don't worry Fearless. We'll get out of here. Somehow.." Zephyr hugged him ,,He's got no clue who he's messing with. In the end, Dad did beat Grimmel. Whatever this Grindle guy tries, he won't succeed". Secretly Zephyr hoped her own words would be true. She didn't know. However, she needed to stay positive. At least, she had her dragon. ,,We're together. And that's good"! she caressed his forehead. ,,Let's try and sleep. Staying awake and worrying won't help us". Walking back to the bench, Zephyr took the blanket that laid on top and laid herself down. Fearless got down close next to her. ,,We'll be fine"! Zephyr patted Fearless one last time and then closed her eyes to sleep.

Back at new Berk, the sun was now up. It was late in the morning and everybody got some sleep at least. Even though Hiccup didn't want to, his exhaustion made him fall asleep eventually. The same was for Astrid and Nuffink. Everyone was gathered back at the cliff-side close to the village. Toothless walked forward, Snowflake next to him. The other dragons sat close to their owners as well. The heads lifted, as Nuffink and Cloud arrived. He looked awfully tired and torn. He didn't sleep well also. He was no less worried than the others. It was his sister, that was missing. Never did he ever thought it could come like this. The thought of her being dead made him sick. Valka was now next to him. Lovingly she put her arm on his shoulder. ,,Don't worry, we'll find her". ,,What if...what if she's.." Nuffink stoppend, tears welled up in his eyes again and he sniffed heavily. ,,Oh sweetie" Valka went to hug his grandson. ,,Don't think like that"! ,,I'm s-so..so..afraid...what do I do without her"? Valka pulled him closer as he cried. The others shared quiet looks. It was just as horrible watching Hiccip, Astrid, Valka and Nuffink being miserable. Cloud had walked behind Nuffink and purred sadly. Caring he nudged Nuffink in the back softly. Trying to soothe him. Sniffing, Nuffink turned around to his dragon. ,,I know...". Widening his pupils, Cloud lifted his head closer to Nuffink, purring again. ,,Thank you my friend" he caressed his head. Meanwhile, Hiccup and Astrid had arrived as well. Both looked exhausted. Neither of them had enough sleep but they were just as determined to continue and find Zephyr. No one spoke, they all waited for their chief to make the start.

,,I hope you've got a bit of sleep. I am more than thankful for your help. I know this is a very hard situation...especially for me. My duty is to protect my own...I failed to protect my own daughter..." he lowered his head a bit and Astrid put her hand on his arm. ,,The more so, I am determined to find her. We'll search until we find her. Find something. Are you strong enough to continue"? He looked around. ,,Of course we are"! Tuffnut crossed his arms ,,Never been more energized". Hiccup knew his friend was trying to cheer him up a bit and he appreciated it. He knew Tuffnut was just as tired and exhausted as the others but he still helped and pushed himself to his limits. Everybody did. ,,We'll find your daughter. Don't worry chief! I'll turn every rock upside down and if she's got kidnapped I gonna kick some butts" Ruffnut cracked her knuckles. ,,Yeah. We'll find her. You can count on me and Hookfang"! Snoutloud patted his dragon. Fishlegs nodded agreeing. ,,You've got my back chief". Eret walked up to Hiccup. ,,And me too. I promise we'll do anything and give everything we have". Hiccup put his hand on Erets shoulder and managed a small smile. ,,Thank you". Then he turned to the others again ,,And thank you! I wouldn't be the chief I am if I hadn't you. You all were part of forming me into the man I am today. You've always been there for me and I don't know how to repay that". ,,Let's waste no time. Let's find you'r daughter"! Snoutlout jumped onto Hookfang and so did the others. Hiccup pressed a kiss on Astrids forehead and with a nod to his son and his mother, they got on their dragons. ,,Ready bud"? Hiccup looked down at Toothless, who looked back up and purred encouraging. Letting out a loud roar, Toothless swung into the air first, followed by Snowflake and Astrid on Stormfly. Valka and Cloudjumper followed right behind them with Nuffink and Cloud next to them. The others scattered up to the right and the left.

,,What's the plan now Hiccup"? Astrid looked to her husband. ,,We've already searched everywhere at new Berk". ,,We'll check the islands around new Berk. Zephyr wanted to explore the surrounding islands. If something's happened, they might be stuck somewhere". Hiccup stopped, turned around mid air and looked at his group. ,,We'll split again. We need to search the islands around new Berk. Astrid comes with me. Nuffink you go with Valka. Eret you go on your own. Snoutlout you go with Fishlegs. Ruffnut, Tuffnut, you're good as a duo, you'll be on your own as well. Everybody ok with that"? They all agreed and split into different directions. ,,Leave no island unchecked. Look for the tiniest signs. We'll meet again at noon"! Hiccup and Toothless turned back around and flew ahead.

Hours passed and Hiccup and the others had searched on every single island close around new Berk. No signs, no sent traces. Hiccup knew, Toothless would smell Zephyrs sent instantly. It hadn't rained in days, so the sent of Zephyr must still be there somewhere. ,,Maybe she went further" Astrid called. ,,We need to consider every single option" Hiccup flew closer to his wife. ,,Do you think she went to the hidden world"? Astrid blinked. Hiccup thought for a moment. ,,I don't think so. She already knows that place. She and fearless had no reason to go there" Suddenly he rose his head again and his eyes went wide. ,,Maybe she went behind the hidden world. Last time she'd told us about this Night fury island. There must be a gray zone somewhere". Astrid let out a sigh but then she managed to smile ,,You've always known what to do. Or at least, it always worked. I trust you Hiccup. You'll do the right thing again". Hiccup nodded at her thankfully. ,,First, let's return to our meeting stop. I want to take Eret, Mother and Nuffink with us. In case there are bigger Islands around". Astrid nodded as well. ,,What do you say Toothless? Do you know about any islands behind the hidden world"? Toothless looked up to Hiccup again and purred cluelessly. Snowflake also seemed not to know anything. They didn't really leave the hidden world until their return. ,,We'll see" Hiccup patted his best friend and together they flew back.

Meeting in the middle, Hiccup exchanged information and explained his plan on searching behind the hidden world. ,,Do you really thing Zephyr went that far"? Valka and Nuffink shared worried looks. ,,Zephyr is just as daring as you've been Hiccup. It wouldn't surprise me if your theory is true" Valka explained. Hiccup dropped his shoulders. It had it's goods that his daughter took after him so much but not in case of getting herself in danger. He should have known better. ,,Don't blame yourself Hiccup"! Astrid gave him an understanding look ,,It's not your fault". Hiccup sighed but caught himself again. ,,Let's go"! He called and Eret. Valka and Nuffink followed him and Astrid. The others flew behind them.

It didn't take long and they flew over the hidden world. Toothless and Snowflake shared looks. It was a weird feeling looking down at their past home. It was even more weird for Snowflake than it was for Toothless. Her mate had spent six years with Hiccup and his people before returning into the wild. Returning was an option that Toothless knew he would do someday. Snowflake however, had grown up in the hidden world and knew that place. It was a big change for her to suddenly leave the wild and follow her mate back into the humanworld he loved so much. Toothless loved Hiccup and Snowflake knew she couldn't take that away from her mate. She never could and she never wanted to. She'd been happy to have Toothless come with her. She'd been happy to be in the wild. But Hiccup was the first human to ever make her rethink her opinion on humans. All her life she'd that one picture of humans being evil. Grimmel was no exception. Probably the worst of them all even. Hiccups nature and his deep friendship to her mate made her realize that not all of them were bad. Even if it was hard for her to trust them.

In the hidden world, Snowflake got to feel and see it with her own eyes. Even though Toothless was happy to be with her, there was no day he didn't miss his human. Snowflake couldn't really understand him at first but as years passed, Toothless used to tell her all the stories he'd experienced with Hiccup. The things they've did, the things they've seen. The places they've went. The other dragons told similar stories. Though Hiccup seemed to be the most special of them all. At one point Snowflake had actually felt bad for her mate to be away from his best friend. But it was necessary at that time. It was to dangerous. Years had to pass until they could return. She'd never forget that day. That day of reunion. Toothless wouldn't either.

* * *

It was a foggy, early, noon. Toothless had taken his mate and his kids up to the rocky islands close to the hidden world. Watching the small ones play, he let his thoughts wander. Many years had passed by now and he wondered what Hiccup was doing now. Did he establish a family by now as well? He knew that Astrid had been Hiccups mate. Did Hiccup miss him? Miss him like he did? Did he still think of him and the old times? Suddenly Snowflakes head turned and a worried sound escaped her mouth. ,,Toothles...I smell Humans" she warned. ,,Humans"? One of their kids looked up curiously and went to look. His siblings rose theirs heads as well. ,,Stay down"! Toothless warned them. ,,I'll take care of that"! Opening his wings, he shot up into the air and landed at the prow of the boat. Looking the male human right into the eyes. Threatening he eyed the him.

,,Hey.." the human suddenly spoke to him. ,,Hey there bud". Hold a second, he knew that voice somewhere. It sounded familiar. Tightening his pupils, he examined the human even closer. Carefully he stepped down from the prow to approach the human. ,,Remember me"? The human asked him. Ready to defend his family, toothless got on his hidlegs, building himself up to look more dangerous. Suddenly the human did something he didn't saw coming. He reached his paw out to him. Turning his head away. Something flashed in Toothless mind. That couldn't be could it? Could it really be? Sniffing at the hand Toothless instantly recognized the smell. It was! It was Hiccup. ,,Hiccup"! Toothless let out a happy roar as he jumped at his best friend. Joy he hadn't felt in a long time flooded him. He couldn't believe it. It was too good to be true. He hadn't recognized Hiccup at first. He looked so different now. Toothless had always had the image of his young Hiccup in his head. Suddenly, there was a grown man in front of him. With different cloths and a beard. Way bigger and more muscular than he'd remembered Hiccup. In a boat. It was naturally for Toothless to take actions first in protecting his family. Something about the male human had seemed off though. And when he spoke he'd started guessing but the smell took it home. There was no mistaking.

,,I am so happy to see you"! Toothless nudged Hiccup until he fell down, laughing. ,,I am happy to see you too bud"! Hiccup declared cheerfully. ,,Here come the big kisses"! Toothless pushed Hiccup even more and licked him straight across the face. ,,How's the tail holding up"? he got asked! "Just perfect"! Toothless continued to lick his best friend. ,,Nargh" Hiccup pushed him off. And Toothless got the response he was waiting for. Smiling he looked at his best friend. ,,Still the same are you"? He turned his face and stopped. There was Astrid and...two little ones? Human kids? Tilting his head he looked at them. Sniffing their sent. They smelled familiar to Hiccup and Astrid. Hiccup waved them over to them. Astrid encouraged their kids to come to Toothless.

Happyness spread in him. So Hiccup did establish a family. Like he did. Both of the little Humans seemed a bit afraid of him. Though, they didn't need to be. Smiling, Toothless waited and listened how Hiccup explained to them how to approach him. Toothless remembered. That's how he and Hiccup had first gotten close. Smiling and carefully he put his nose onto the tiny paws of Hiccups kids. ,,See? I'm no danger. I am a friend" he thought. Finally the kids seemed to realize and smiled at him.

,,Woah" the female one chuckled ,,This is Toothless"? ,,That is Toothless"! Hiccup confirmed. ,,That's me"! Toothless thought ,,In the flesh"!. So Hiccup did tell them about me. Yes, he didn't forget about me. How could I've ever thought that? ,,He's amazing"! The male kid said. ,,Most amazing of them all"! Toothles lifted his head proudly. ,,Wanna take a flight"? Hiccup asked and Toothless purred instantly. ,,Oh yeah, good idea"!

Snowflake watched, how her mate reunited with his human. ,,Who's that Momma"? One of her kids asked her. ,,Is this Hiccup the human"? The other one blurted out. ,,I think it is"! Snowflake chuckled. She was happy to see her mate so joyful. Relief spread in her. No danger. Hiccups mate Astrid was also there. ,,Stay here kids. I'm going to fetch Stormfly"! Snowflake demanded and went to get the female nadder.

It didn't take long for Stormfly to shoot out from the hidden world, meeting her ownder at the ship. No less happy to see her. Just as joyful, they reunited. ,,Can we get closer now"? Snowflakes kid with the green eyes and white belly asked. Snowflakes glanced over to her mate and Toothless called over to her that he would take a flight with Hiccup. Smiling Snowflake shook her head. ,,Here he goes"! Turning her head to her kids, she spread her wings. ,,Come. Let's take a flight"! With that, she lifted from the rocks. Her kids following her.

* * *

,,Toothless"? Hiccups voice made Toothless wake from his memories. Hiccup had recognized his friend was a bit off in his thoughts. ,,You alright bud"? Toothless glanced up to Hiccup and purred reassuringly. ,,I'm fine Hiccup"! He answered. Though they didn't speak the same language, they could understand each other. They've flown quite a while and as the fog cleared, islands came into sight. ,,There we are. I was right"! Hiccup pointed to a huge island a few kilometers in front of them. ,,Let's go there"! Snoutloud, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Fishlegs split from them and flew to the other island to check them. ,,I hope she's there" Nuffink sighed. ,,We too" Valka agreed. ,,It'll be ok" Astrid tried to soothe her son ,,We'll find her".

Landing on the island, Hiccup looked around carefully. Toothless sniffed and followed Hiccup forward. Suddenly his head shot up and his pupils went slim. Instantly Hiccup reacted. Hope glimmered in his eyes. ,,You got something bud"? He scampered and Toothless roared approvingly. ,,He's got her sent"! He cheered. ,,Hold on Hiccup. We don't know if she's still here" Astrid came next to him. ,,But at least we know she'd been here"! Valka joined in. ,,Let's try to call her" Nuffink started and they began calling her name while they followed the sniffing Toothless. Hiccups heard was pounding up to his ears, his hands went cold and all he wanted was to find his daughter. Please let her be there. He prayed.

After a while, they reached a clearing. A big waterfall and a small lake appeared. In the middle was a old fireplace. ,,She'd been here"! Hiccups eyes went wide and Toothless roared as well. Quickly the others ran up to Hiccups side. ,,Oh no..." Hiccups euphoric tone vanished. ,,What is wrong"? Astrid looked over her husbands shoulder. Gasping, she put her hand in front of her mouth as she saw what Hiccup was holding in his hands. It was her daughters bag.

,,And"? Eret had also walked beside Hiccup. Valka held Nuffink in case something bad happened. She hoped it wasn't to late. She hoped whatever Hiccup found didn't mean Zephyr was dead. ,,It's her back" Hiccup explained ,,She was here"! Walking a few steps away he started shouting for his daughter. ,,Zephyr"! He cried. No answer. Toothless continued to sniff around. Suddenly he lifted his head again but this time he growled. Snarling. ,,Toothless"? Hiccup ran up to his best friend who still snarled at something at the ground. ,,What.."? He stopped, as he looked down. Something glimmered in the grass. Squinting he got down and picked the object up. Examining it carefully. Suddenly his face fell and he went pale as a paper sheet. ,,No..." he mumbled. His blood ran cold and his senses fell. This couldn't be. ,,No way..." he continued ,,This...this is impossible". ,,Hiccup"? Astrid called ,,What is wrong? What did you find"? Hiccup didn't move. He stood frozen. He felt dizzy and sick. ,,Hiccup"! Astrid shouted. She was afraid. Finally her husband turned to them. Shocked Astrid widened her eyes. Hiccup looked as if he'd seen a ghost. Plain horror on his face he showed them what he was holding in his hands. Toothless next to him. Looking mad. In his hands was a small tranquillizer dart. Filled with a purple looking liquid. It didn't take the others long to understand. Shocked the looked back up to Hiccup.

,,Grimmel"? Eret frowned ,,but isn't he dead"? ,,I thought.." Hiccups voice was hoarse and shaking. ,,Hiccup...I thought you saw him fall into the ocean? There's no way he's still alive"? Astrid opened her arms. Valka shared deeply worried looks with her. ,,Grimmel? Dad what..."? Nuffink stopped. ,,I ..I don't understand" Hiccup walked a bit. ,,I can't see how he survived. He must be dead"! ,,Apparently he isn't" Eret responded turning slightly ,,If Grimmel's really alive and got your daughter, then she's in big danger"! Panic spread in every face. Hiccups expression however went from horrified into furious anger. Grimmel had caused him more than enough trouble. This time, he would make sure that Grimmel would never lay a finger on his family ever again.

,,We'll go"! Hiccup declared and turned back around. ,,We'll get Zephyr back"! ,,Wait" Eret interrupted him. ,,Maybe that's exactly what he wants. We should be really careful this time. You saw what he did last time and you know what he's capable of. He's got Zephyr hostage. We can't risk her getting hurt by him"! Hiccup clenched his in anger. ,,Yes.." he replied in a serious low tone. Toothless came next to him and nudged him, purring. ,,But this time, we know who we're messing with. We're older now and way more experienced. We'll get Zephyr back. No matter what Grimmel's planned. This time, he'll regret getting in our way a second time". Astrid covered her face. She wanted to cry. Hiccup went over to her and took her in his arms. ,,At least we know she's alive" he whispered. ,,Yes. And that's the most important thing". ,,We'll make it". Hiccup let her go ,,Let's get the others. We'll have a lot to do". ,,What are you up to Hiccup"? Valka asked him. ,,We're going to prepare. We need to approach him with tactic and protection". ,,Meaning"? Eret blinked. ,,We're going to beat him with his own weapons"! Hiccup answered. Astrid gave it a big smile. ,,You've heard him". Getting on their dragons, they made their way back. The fight had begun.


	8. Chapter 8 A plan

As Zephyr woke, she found herself still on the bench. Fearless was up already, looking at her. ,,Rrrrooo" he greeted her. Yawning, Zephyr rose up a bit and wiped her eyes. ,,Good morning buddy. Wait..." she looked around. Still in the same stupid place. She'd hoped she would wake at home and it was all just a bad dream. It was already bright outside. What time was it? Getting up, Zephyr walked to the door to look out of the small window. People were walking around. Deathgrippers everywhere. No sight of the white haired jerk, who happened to be called Evan Grindle. His Light fury wasn't to be seen either. Zephyr didn't wonder. The white dragon was his own after all. Where the mean jerk went, his mean dragon went as well.

,,I still don't understand it.." she began, turning to Fearless. ,,So he's Grimmels grandson. Why is he so evil? I mean. There must be a story to it. Nobody's like that just out of no reasons. Who are his parents and where are they"? Fearless tilted his head, purring confused. ,,Yeah, well" Zephyr shrugged her shoulders. ,,We're stuck here for now. Maybe I can get some information from Evan. I doubt he would tell me just like that. I need to be clever on this"! Laying her hand on her lips she thought. ,,I got him to tell me his name. I will surely manage to get him to spill some of his backgrounds". ,,Rooow" Fearless blinked. ,,It wont be easy and it will take a bit. He shouldn't get the plan. If I got enough information about him, maybe I can talk some senses into him". Fearless purred approvingly but wasn't sure if the plan would work. A light growling sound from Zephyrs belly reminded her, that she hadn't eaten anything in a long time.

,,I'm hungry" Zephyr put her hands to her stomach. ,,Well, he won't let me starve. He needs me as a hostage". Looking back out the window, she looked around again. She had to get someones attention. ,,Hey"! She called out. ,,Hello"? Nobody seemed to react to her. Groaning Zephyr furrowed her brows. ,,They're all just as deaf as Evan when they don't want to hear. Just as ignorant". Fearless agreed with her, snorting. ,,Hey, I need to talk to Evan. Please"? Zephyr waited. A man in armor finally looked into her direction. ,,Yes"! Zephyr cheered quietly and then waved. ,,Hello! Hey! I need to speak to Evan, can you tell him I'm hungry"? The man in armor didn't respond. He kept looking a while longer and then went off into a different direction. ,,Argh.."! Zephyr put her forehead on the door. ,,Sooner or later, someone has to come to check on us". Frustrated, the brunette walked back to the bench and sat on it. ,,We'll just have to wait"!

Meanwhile, the guard had arrived at Evans hut. Knocking on the door. ,,What is it"? Came the answer. The guard opened the door and went inside. The white haired sat behind a big table and looked at some papers and maps. He didn't look up. ,,Any news"? He asked plainly. ,,No news boss but the girl is wanting to speak to you". ,,The girl"? Evan lifted his eyes. ,,The hostage" the guard repeated ,,she's yelling around and wanting to talk to you"! ,,Urgh"! Evan let out an annoyed sigh and rolled his eyes. His Light fury, who sat in a corner not far away from his owner, lifted his head as well. Snorting. ,,I'll take care of that"! Evan walked around his table. ,,You can leave"! He waved the guard off and went out.

In front of the door where Zephyr was in, he stopped. His expression was still annoyed but he straightened himself. ,,You called for me"? He spoke. Coldly and monotone. Zephyr who had rested her chin on her palms, looked up immediately. A bright smile on her lips. ,,Finally"! She jumped up and went to the door. ,,Yeah..." she looked out. All she could see was part of his face. He stood from the side. Suddenly his icy blue eyes lifted and looked straight at her. An electric feeling tingle shot through her as their gazes met but she quickly shook it off. ,,I didn't come here just for you saying nothing. What do you want? And make it quick, I haven't got time the whole day" Evan grumbled. Zephyrs expression changed back into annoyance. No, this guy was terrible. Screw his pretty eyes. ,,I'm hungry" she declared finally. For a moment, Evans expression relaxed a bit and he seemed to understand. He'd forgotten to give her food. ,,Yeah...right" he answered. ,,Wait a moment"! He turned and left.

Zephyr followed him with her eyes until he was gone, then she let out a groan and turned to Fearless. ,,Unbelievable this guy! How can someone be like that? He's such a dork"! She kicked against a wooden bucket who instantly fell down with a loud noise. Fearless flinched, widened his eyes, opened his mouth and then purred at her. ,,Sorry" Zephyr wiped her face ,,He makes me so mad"! She explained. ,,I would like to smack him or make you burn his hair off. He wouldn't be so arrogant anymore with a bald head". Fearless lifted one of his brows and gave his owner a look that said, seriously? ,,I'm serious Fearless" Zephyr spoke his mind ,,He's ..." she stopped, as she heard a knock on the door. ,,Your meal"! Came the voice of Evan. Rolling her eyes up, Zephyr opened her mouth and turned to the door briskly. At least she wouldn't be hungry anymore. The door opened and the room got flooded by light. Narrowing her eyes to slits and putting her hands in front of her face, Zephyr tried to not get blinded by the bright light. She blinked a few times and then opened her eyes again. Evan looked at her. Plainly and unimpressed. Just a blank expression. He held a bowl to her. ,,Uhm...thank you"! Zephyr took the bowl and looked at it. In the bowl was a weird looking stew. Her smile faded. ,,Ew.."! Zephyr wrinkled her nose in disgust. ,,What is that"? She asked him sounding just as disgusted as her expression gave it away. ,,Food"! Evan responded just as monotone. ,,Oh you don't say"! Zephyr bit her lower lip in frustration ,,It doesn't look like it. Don't you have anything else"? Evan rose one of his brows and turned. ,,No. Either you'll eat this or nothing". ,,Wait..you can't just.." Zephyr started but he closed the door on her. Leaving her standing with the bowl of disgusting looking stew. ,,You forgot my dragon"! She called out. A moment later the door got opened again and Evan threw a huge fish inside. Almost knocking Fearless over. Good thing he jumped to the side at the right moment. The door closed again and Fearless blinked, taken by surprise. Then he frowned and growled slightly. ,,See"? Zephyr let out a big sigh ,,He's a dork"! Fearless snorted and shook his head. I knew he was bad from the moment I smelled him. He thought. He's just as you say. Zephyr went to the bench and sat down. Her stomach grumbled again. Looking at the stew, she took the spoon in her hand. She was way to hungry. ,,I have no choice"! She said to herself and tried some of the stew. It was still warm. To her surprise, it didn't even taste bad. It was pretty good actually. Widening her eyes, she stopped and looked at the stew once more. ,,This is actually pretty good"! She said and turned her head to Fearless who was now eating the large fish. Whoever cooked this, had to work on the look of the meal but had a talent for the taste. Her mother used to learn how to cook. Her grandmother, however, wasn't good at it. As she finished eating, she laid down on the bench. Resting. ,,I am full"! She called. Fearless had settled next to her. He too felt stuffed.

Zephyr closed her eyes. ,,I know we've got a plan. But it's so hard to even talk to him. He's mean and he's frustrating" another sigh escaped her lips. ,,For now, I just need to rest a bit".

After some hours of having a small slumber, the feeling of boredom crept up in her and she woke. Maybe she could kill some time by drawing or writing. Rising up, she looked for her bag only to find it gone. Her bag wasn't there. ,,My bag"! Zephyr called in shock and woke Fearless in the process. Purring at her still a bit sleepy. ,,It's gone"! Zephyr repeated and Fearless finally lifted his head and purred at her again. Calming down a bit, Zephyr thought. ,,If I lost it on the island, maybe my parents will find it. I know they're searching for me. Evan must have left them a hint so they'll get a clue that he's got me. But I am still bored". The young Viking looked back to the door. She didn't have any pencils and she didn't have any paper. She had to call out once more. Maybe Evan would give her something. Though she didn't really look forward to his annoyance and his mean responses, she had no choice. If she wanted to have something, she had to ask. And there was her plan to get some information from him. Getting to the door, she called out again. ,,Hello? Excuse me? Can somebody call Evan over? I need something"!  
Zephyr waited but nobody seemed to care. Again. Turning to Fearless, she smiled at him. ,,He'll show up. He did last time. Someone will tell him the annoying hostage girl is yelling around again". Fearless tilted his head, blinking. Zephyr started laughing. ,,Aw come on buddy. I don't want to sit here and lose all my hopes. I am Hiccups daughter. He'll find a way to get me out of this. If I myself don't" she added a bit more quietly.

Back in his house, behind his desk, Evan looked through a map of drawn pictures. The bag, which Zephyr had with her, had held some interesting things. Obviously, he took everything out and left the bag on the island. Along with some other hints. He wanted Hiccup to find him. As he opened the map, his face went into a slightly impressed expression. ,,She's good at drawing" he murmured to himself, as he flipped through the drawings. They showed sketches of new Berk, nature, the landscape, the islands around, plants, dragons, weapons, armor designs, both for humans and dragons. Saddle designs. And then, drawings of her own dragon, the Night lights, the Light fury female and Hiccups Night fury.

What Evan didn't know, was that Zephyr had left the drawings of the Night fury island at home. Just in case she could lose it. It should stay a hidden island, just as the hidden world. Hiccup as well never carried the book of the Hidden world around. Just for a case like this one. Besides Zephyrs map of drawings, Evan found some small knives, a bottle of water, a pencil and a compass. Suddenly it knocked at his door again. ,,Who's there"? He asked. ,,Me again, boss". The same guard came in and Evan rose his head. ,,So"? He waited for the guard to speak. ,,It's the girl again, she wants to talk to you"! Evan let out a sigh again. ,,Why doesn't it surprise me"? he muttered as he walked around his desk, leaving the guard dumbfounded. ,,Is that all"? Evan asked him and the guard nodded. ,,Then I see no reason for you to stay any longer". ,,Yes sir"! The guard made his way out and Evan turned left. The male Light fury got up and followed his owner.

In front of the wooden hut where Zephyr was in, Evan stopped. Knocking on the door once more. ,,Don't tell me you're hungry again" he started.

Zephyr gave Fearless a knowing look and then turned to the door again to look through the small window, which just showed her eyes and part of her nose. ,,Oh good you came. Your guards really are reliable". Evan sighed again. ,,What do you want"? ,,Oh still annoyed"? Zephyr teased ,,Wow, you should relax sometime. So much stress. It's not healthy you know". Evan deepened his frown. He felt his nerves get thinner. ,,I'm not here to chat with you. So what do you want"? Evan replied a bit more harsh than before. ,,Well good you ask"! Zephyr stayed nice on purpose. ,,You see, I am locked up in this boring hut all day long. I've got nothing to do but staring at the ceiling or talking to my dragon, so..". Evan dropped his upper eyelids a bit as Zephyr kept on going. Why did he even put up with that? He needed to stay calm. Getting angry won't get him anywhere and it would make him look like a jerk who can't control himself after some time. So he just took a deep breath, wiped his face and turned back to the door. ,,So you're telling me you're bored"? Zephyr nodded and he could tell she was grinning at him. Her grin annoyed him even more. ,,Can you bring me some paper and a pencil maybe? I would like to draw. It would help me kill some time". Evan thought. This girl was his hostage, he hadn't kidnapped her to become friends with her or make himself symphatic to her. He had a plan and he wanted revenge for everything that Hiccup caused him by killing his grandfather. So he wouldn't play nice. Not even to his daughter. ,,No"! he answered and Zephyrs face fell. ,,What? Why not? It's not even...I don't plan something. I promise. I'm just bored"! ,,And I couldn't care less"! Evan replied ,,I said no"! Zephyr swallowed. Anger and disappointment spreading in her. ,,Please"! She now begged ,,Please, I won't bother you anymore then". Evan turned away from her. ,,Evan please"! she begged again. This time calling him by his name. Her voice pleading. Evan stopped and his expression widened a bit. It was weird hearing his name like that. He barely heard it. The guards didn't call him by his name and that tone in her voice stirred a painful memory in him, that he had hoped he'd forgotten. He wanted to but he couldn't. ,,I said no"! he repeated himself. This time sounding softer than he'd aimed for it. Without another look back, he walked away. Leaving Zephyr behind.

,,Argh"! Zephyr pushed herself away from the door. ,,Why did I think I could get to him? At least a bit? There's no mercy in him! No sympathetic traits at all. How can he be so cold? I don't get it Fearless"! Zephyr was clearly angry and Fearless understood. Purring, he came closer to her and nudged her softly. ,,Grimmel was a villain. A man filled with hatred and the wrong views. Why in the world is Evan so out to be like him"? The young Viking dropped herself on the bench again. ,,I wonder what happened to him though, that he became so much like his grandfather. I mean, technically he doesn't have anything to do with Grimmel at all. He died before he was born. So what are his true intentions"? Fearless purred at her again, sitting next to her. ,,There must be more to it Fearless! I mean, something about his parents maybe. He's so out to revenge my dad. But dad didn't do anything. He just saved himself. Grimmel choose his fate. He'd skipped the chance to change. But Evan seems so young. He might be a few years older than me" Zephyr let out a big sigh. ,,Why do I even think about him"? The brunette looked around in the room. ,,Maybe I'll find something else".

There was the bucket that she'd knocked over. The fireplace in the corner had some old coals left. And a few small logs. ,,That's the idea"! Zephyr got on her feet and walked over to the logs. ,,I'll detach the iron around the bucket and use it as a sharp tool to carve something in this little log"! Fearless let out an impressed noise and heckled at her. ,,The creativity of the Haddocks"! Zephyr smirked and sat down to take off the iron on the bucket.

Meanwhile, Evan sat back in his house. He had his head rested on his palm. He couldn't think straight. Why did it bother him so much? Memories hit him and he smashed his fist on his table. Shocked about the sudden sound, the Light fury male shot his head up and slimmed his pupils. Purring confused. Evan left his desk and started to pace up and down his room. His dragon followed him with his eyes.

The voice of his mother rang in Evan's ears. Her last words. Her pleading voice. Closing his eyes, Evan stopped. Anger and indescribable sadness mixed together twirled in him like a storm. Made him want to rip everything apart, destroy something, scream and cry at the same time. His Light fury had walked up to him by now and nudged him into the side. Purring at him worried. ,,I'm ok Ghost...I'm not giving in. I'm not giving up. I just remembered something". He traced his hand over his dragons head for a second and then took Zephyrs map into his hands. ,,It doesn't matter. I'll get more trouble if she's getting annoying again. If she's distracted, she won't bug me as much"! Ghost tilted his head. ,,Can you get Calder for me? Bring him to me"! Evan demanded and without hesitation, the Light fury went out. A few moments later, he came back. Followed by a tall grown man with long black hair and a small beard. His appearance alone was frightening. He was slender but muscular. His attitude was just as cold and serious. He was the commander of Evans army and care holder of the Deathgrippers. Though he was many years older than Evan, he succumbed his commands and was loyal. He held some deep respect for Evan. Evan was young but that didn't mean he wasn't dangerous. He was.

,,You wanted to see me"? Calder waited for his boss to turn around. ,,Yes" Evan turned and handed him the map with new and plain paper and a pencil. ,,Give this to the hostage". For a moment Calder seemed confused. ,,May I ask why"? Evan gave him a stern look ,,I have my reasons. That means no"! Without any more questions, Calder turned and left.

In the hut, Zephyr had sharpened the iron on the stone wall until it was sharp enough to carve into the wood. She was sitting down, leaning against Fearless, who had watched her with high curiosity. After an hour, however, he rested his head on his forelegs and dozed off a bit. The wooden log was slowly turning into a statue of him. The young Viking planned on carving as many statues as she could. It was fun and it killed time for sure. Suddenly it knocked on the door. Zephyr stopped and lifted her head. ,,What now"? Getting up, she walked to the door. Expecting to see Evan, she was even more surprised to look in the serious face of the guard she'd never seen before. He was way older and stern looking. Probably in his thirties. ,,Uhm.." Zephyr blinked. ,,This is for you"! The guard said and shoved the map through the small window inside, right into Zephyrs hands. ,,What? But that is...". ,,He wanted me to give this to you"? The guard explained. ,,Evan? But ...I don't understand. Did he say why"? Zephyr was confused. ,,No" The guard didn't say much more after that and walked off again.  
Utterly confused Zephyr walked back to Fearless. ,,Why did he give me...wait a minute". Opening the map, Zephyr realized it was her own map. ,,This devious weasel"! she hissed. ,,He really stole my map from my bag". Fearless growled a bit but then snorted. ,,But why did he give it back to me? And with new paper"? Then it hit her. He wanted her distracted. ,,Well, good enough for me" she shrugged her shoulders. ,,Now I got my carving. But later I can do some drawings. If he thinks I will stop getting some information from him, then he's dead wrong". A smile on her face, she sat back with Fearless and continued carving.

As Hiccup and the others landed on the cliffs near the village, they got instantly greeted by a crowd of Vikings. Gobber and the rest of the kids at the front. ,,Did you find her"? Aris ran up to Nuffink, who got down from Cloud. He shook his head. ,,No..but we know where she is"! ,,What? Where is she"? Angela, followed by Arik, Arlan and Leifur came running as well. ,,Grimmel's got her"! Nuffink explained. He was still pale and looked horrible exhausted. ,,Grimmel? Grimmel the grizzly"? Angela widened her eyes. ,,What? But isn't he dead? I thought he's dead"? Arik gestured. ,,I thought your father saw him fall into the ocean"? Arlan added. Nuffink felt even worse now. ,,I know. We all thought he was dead. We don't know how he'd survived". Angela and Aris shared worried looks. ,,It's no use getting off about why he's alive" Leifur rose his voice ,,He's got your sister and this is bad but at least she's alive. Your father will get her back for sure. We all will"! Nuffink gave his friend a small smile. ,,You look tired Nuffink, you should rest now. Now that you know your sister's alive" Aris went closer to Nuffink and helped him stand. Meanwhile, Hiccup and Astrid had gathered the other Vikings around them.

Hiccup called out for silence and Nuffink and the others looked up. ,,I want everybody to come to the big hall. I will explain everything there"! Questions and confused whispers started to boil up between them. Nevertheless, they followed Hiccup and his wife to the big hall. Nuffink together with Aris, Angela and the others. In the big hall, Hiccup waited until everybody settled down. Then he took a deep breath and started speaking.

,,We haven't found Zephyr but we know that she's alive. She got kidnapped by an old enemy. An enemy that we...I thought was dead". Again, whispers and worried murmurs echoed through the crowd. ,,Grimmel is alive. And he's got her"! Hiccup declared and the murmurs turned into panic. Some were screaming somewhere shouting in anger and disbelief. ,,Please, calm down"! Hiccup called ,,Freaking out won't get us anywhere. I know. I understand. I don't know how this can be but we need to focus now"! Everyone got silent. Hiccup took another breath and with a look to his wife he continued. ,,We know what Grimmel's capable of. But we're all older now. I'm older now. I was young. I was inexperienced in many ways back then. Now I know who we're dealing with and I know what to do. If there's anything Grimmel wants, then he wants to revenge me. That's why he took Zephyr. He's keeping her hostage to lure me to him".

,,So what are you planning to do chief"? Gobber asked. ,,Well, first of all, we're going to prepare. We need to beat him with his own weapons. We're going to craft armors. New armors. For both, us and the dragons. It will be a lot and it will be hard. But we can do it. If everybody helps. We don't have to much time".

,,And the Deathgrippers"? Astrid asked her husband softly ,,We know that Grimmel's working with them. They're poisonous. Last time Grimmel used that to control other dragons. He might use it sill or even improved it". ,,What if he uses it against humans now"? Fishlegs added. ,,Uhm.."! It was Nuffinks voice. Every head turned to him. Hiccup and Astrid looked down to their son. ,,What is it, son"? Hiccup asked and Astrid got reminded of Stoik for a split of a second. Nuffink walked up to the patio ,,If Grimmel managed to make a poisonous liquid that's able to numb and control dragons and humans, then there must be a way to turn it around". ,,What do you mean by that"? Ruffnut asked and opened her arms. ,,I mean, it must be possible to create an antiserum. We could protect us and our dragons way better then" Nuffink replied. ,,But don't you think Grimmel has already got to that idea"? Valka gestured. ,,Unlikely" Hiccup answered. ,,Grimmel has always been up to bad things. Whatever he created was for his own bad purposes. He did not consider the opposite possibilities. The good ones. Best example with the dragons". Everybody nodded agreeing. It was Hiccup, who had turned it around and made peace between Vikings and dragons. Grimmel never wanted to consider that. ,,My son is right. The least we can do is try". He put his hand on his sons shoulder. ,,Well done"! he smiled and Nuffink felt proud. ,,So what do you think we should do about the antiserum"? Astrid asked her son. ,,Well" Nuffink looked to his grandmother. ,,Grandma Valka has lived with dragons for twenty years. She knows the most about dragons beside dad". Then Nuffink turned and looked down ,,Gothi is the oldest and wisest. And she's a healer. She knows alchemy. Aris is her apprentice. I think together, they could create the antiserum". Valka smiled proudly at her grandson. Aris beamed. She felt flattered and honored. This was a very good idea. Gothi was by now over a hundred years but still looked the same. A bit older but still the same. ,,Is this ok for you Gothi"? Hiccup asked her and the old lady nodded with a smile. ,,Mom"? Hiccup turned to look at his mother. ,,Of course"! She responded. ,,And Aris"? The young blonde nodded quickly ,,I'd be honored to help"! ,,Then this is settled" Hiccup declared. ,,You can leave now. Better we get working. No wasting time"!

* * *

Hey you guys :) I hope you liked chapter 8! It's getting started now. Finally, it's weekend and I'll give my best to get chapter 9 and 10 done. Incredible right? I can't believe we already reached chapter 10! I am very happy. I love this fanfiction a lot and I put my heart in it. You readers, make it complete. I am seriously thankful for all the reviews and the positive messages I've gotten :) A big thank you to you galaxy as well :* Man you guys keep me motivated!

Until the next chapter! :)


	9. Chapter 9 Living Nightmare

Hello, my dear readers :) this took a while. I was lacking ideas but I found them in the end. This chapter will be the most intense until the coming ones. I hope you'll still enjoy and like it.

* * *

Large gray clouds covered the sky. Menacing they towered above the small island of dragon hunters. Threatening with approaching thunder. Rumbling and as if two mountains crashed into one another. Bright lightning flashed across the horizon. Brightening the big dark mass for a few seconds. Rain started falling. The wind got stronger and the waves wilder. A tall figure of a man, made his way through until he reached a house. Opening the door, he walked straight in. Not even asking, not saying a word. ,,And"? Came the question of another man sitting across the room on the fireplace ,,Were you successful"? ,,Indeed"! The younger man responded, putting his coat over a chair. ,,How many"? The older one stood up and walked to the table. ,,Ten. Ten Night furies" the younger one went on. ,,Good"! the other nodded, satisfied. Suddenly, a rustle behind them made their heads turn. A strand of white hair just disappeared behind the huge armchair at the fireplace. ,,Not again"! The younger man hissed. ,,Evan"!

Ivar the fierce was his father and Grimmels son. Which made Evan his grandson. A shy littly thing. Small and weak. His hair white as snow because of a genetic disorder. Icy blue eyes. A disgrace. As Ivar thought. He might look like his grandfather but would he become a dragon hunter just as great? His mother was no better. She was raising him into a wimpy nobody. However, Ivar as much as Grimmel, planned on starting to train Evan as soon as he was old enough to become a dragon hunter. For now, they hid their characters behind a mask.

Holding his hand up, Grimmel signalized his son to stay put. Turning, he went over to the armchair. ,,Come out"! He called. Strict but a bit softer than his son. Grimmel waited a moment until his grandson came out from his hiding place. Looking at his feet at first and then up, shyly. ,,What did your father tell you about sneaking out at night"? The child blinked and pressed his lips together. ,,He said, I should stay in bed". ,,And why are you here then"? The tall man rose an eyebrow. ,,I ..I wanted to see Daddy. I barely see Daddy". ,,Your father has important work to do. He's helping me to get important things done". ,,Oh"! the young boy made ,,What important things grandpa"? ,,Catching Dragons"! ,,Wow"! the child widened his eyes. Imagining great things in his childish mind. How little he knew about the cold and cruel truth". Suddenly, quick steps were heard and a woman with long voluminous black hair and bight blue eyes came down the stairs. Her face changed as she spotted her father in law. Thyra the brave was her name. Soft and caring to those whom she loved but also eloquent, confident and fierce when she had to be. If there was a person she couldn't stand, it was Grimmel. Thyra wasn't a dragon huntress. She respected dragons and rather had them free. She was against killing but her opinion hit deaf ears. Nobody cared. Quickly, she rushed to her son to take him into her arms. ,,Honey, I told you to stay in bed and sleep"! She told him in her sweet motherly tone. ,,But I wanted to see Daddy" Evan explained ,,I barely see Daddy"! ,,I know sweetheart but Daddy is very busy. You can see him tomorrow" Thyra gave Grimmel and her husband evil eyes. ,,Let's get you back to bed, ok"? Evan rubbed his eyes, yawning ,,Ok momma"! Carrying her son back upstairs, she put him back into his bed, gave him a goodnight kiss on the forehead and made her way back down. She'd tried to keep her son away from Grimmel but he always found a way.

,,Thyra"! Grimmel turned to her, giving her a desultory smile. ,,Spare your hypocrisy Grimmel"! she stopped in front of him. Anger in her eyes. ,,How dare you talk to my son about your dirty doings. He's a child". Unimpressed Grimmel rose his eyebrows ,,He won't be for much longer. He'll become a dragon hunter and there's nothing you can do"! Ivar walked up to his wife ,,You know your opinion is insignificant. You're job is to raise our son and cook. Evan will be trained"! Thyra swallowed. This wasn't the man she'd fallen in love with. He'd changed. Or had she been wrong about him from the start. Sometimes Thyra even wondered if it had all been deception. Now Ivar was as cold as his own father. Killing dragons. She wanted to protect her son from that but how could she? Grimmel went on talking with his son, while Thyra turned and went back up. Her stomach tightened in fear and sorrow. How much longer could she keep her son from the cruelness of his father and his grandfather?

One day in the following summer, Grimmel didn't return. Her Husband just explained that he got killed. Killed by a chief called Hiccup Haddock. Thyra didn't know Hiccup personally since wives of dragon hunters didn't really go anywhere. They weren't allowed to. But she'd heard about him. He was the son of Stoik the vast. Was he really capable of killing? Grimmels death, was a shock to her, even though she didn't like him. From that day on, Ivar got mad in seeking revenge. All Evan got to know about his grandfather's death, was that he got killed by a cold-blooded chief. Named Hiccup. Soon after that, Ivar pushed his son into dragon training. Not the kind of dragon taming that was know on Berk. It was killing dragons. Thyra tried her best to try and talk Ivar out of it but she had no chance. No matter how many times she got yelled at or even slapped, Evan would watch from the top of the stairs or listen in his room, when his parents got into a fight and yelled at each other. Evan knew, his mother wanted to protect him. She was the only person he really had. He soon understood, that his father wasn't the man he thought he was.

It was fall by now. Everything had changed. His father had changed. He'd suddenly become colder and more merciless and Evan had to start dragon hunting. He couldn't do it. He couldn't kill a dragon. He was just a child. He didn't understand. Whenever he couldn't, his father would slap and scream at him. Evan remembered. The first two times went not so bad. His father told him he would make it next time but soon he learned that his father was serious about him killing a dragon. Shaking, Evan stood before a young monstrous nightmare. ,,What are you waiting for? Kill it"! His father yelled. Evan couldn't move. Once again. ,,I..I can't...I can't do it.." he whimpered. Suddenly a arrow shot past Evan, hitting the young dragon. With a squeal, he dropped down. Coldly, Evans father passed him and ended the dragons misery with a knife. Widening his eyes, Evan watched as his father turned to him . Fear took hold of his body. ,,You pathetic wimp. Get a hold of yourself. Get stronger"! With a slap, Evan stumbled backward and fell into the sand. Biting his lip. The burning pain on his cheek made him feel numb almost. His ears were ringing. Tears fell down. How could he get out of this? He needed to get stronger, he needed to impress his father. Maybe then he would be ok. ,,I am sorry father" he whispered. ,,Get up"! His father came closer and helped him stand. ,,You want to be a dragon hunter don't you"? Evan looked to the side. If he'd say no, he knew his father would become mad again. He was afraid. ,,Yes..." he didn't look at his father. ,,Good. Then you'll be able to kill a dragon tomorrow".

As the years passed, Evan became not only stronger, he became colder. However, he never managed to kill a dragon. It mostly ended in him nearly getting killed. His father wasn't pleased. Of course, he wasn't. Every failure would end in him getting yelled at or slapped. Evan was now eight years old.

It was a cold morning and the sky was still gray from another thunderstorm. The air was wet and the ground muddy. Silently Evan sneaked out of the house. He wanted to go and see one of the dragons. It was a white one. A young Light fury male. Not much older than Evan himself. Though he got told that dragons were vicious and ruthless beings that needed to be killed, he couldn't see that in this little creature. This little terrified being. Evan knew it was a dangerous thing to sneak to the dragons in the cages. If his father would find him, he would not only kill the dragon he would make sure Evan got punished.

Looking right and left, Evan hurried to the cage. The little Light fury, who had been curled up in a sleeping pose, now jumped to his feet, snarling. ,,No, no...it's ok..I'm not going to harm you"! Evan whispered as he approached the cage. Looking at the dragon, he could see how much fear there was. He wanted to set him free but his father would find out. After a while, Evan suddenly heard voices and hid behind a pile of wooden boxes. There was another huge cage a bit further away from him. In the cage was a huge dragon. Evan leaned a bit forward to see better. He could see his father approaching the dragon. What happened next wasn't what Evan had wanted to see. Ruthlessly his father pulled out a crossbow and shot the dragon. Within seconds the huge animal collapsed to the ground. Widening his eyes in shock, Evan stood frozen. He wanted to run but his body wouldn't move. Horrified he watched, how his father killed one after another of the caged dragons. A trickle of blood made its way into Evans direction. He felt sick and wanted to throw up. Quickly he turned his head back to the cage. The young Light fury looked at him with his blue eyes. He couldn't let that one die. Pulling out his knife, Evan broke off the lock. ,,Get out! Hurry, hurry and flee before they find you"! He hissed at the young dragon quietly. Getting out of the cage, the white dragon gave Evan a last glance and then flew off. Finally, Evan too, managed to move and run. Though the blame of the missing dragon fell on his father's dragon hunters, he wasn't save from the dragon training.

One night, Evan woke from loud yelling again. His parents were fighting again. Covering his ears, Evan tried not to hear but it was impossible. Evan stayed until the yelling got unbearable. Getting out of bed, he opened the door to walk down stairs. Maybe he could stop them fighting. ,,How are you even ok with that? He's a child"! Thyra cried ,,A innocent child that is supposed to enjoy his childhood. You're taking that away from him"! ,,He's growing up the way he's supposed to. He won't become a dragon hunter the way you would raise him"! Ivar replied. ,,He's my son too. I won't let you treat him like this any longer"! Thyra build herself up in front of Ivar ,,How could I've been so wrong with you? You're a cold blooded monster. I should have never married you"! A loud slap and Thyra fell to the ground.

,,Momma"! Evan cried. Ivars head turned. ,,What are you doing here"? Evan ran up to his mother ,,Mom...are you ok"? Shaking slightly, Thyra got on her knees ,,I'm sorry you had to see this"! She wiped a thin trace of blood from her lips and got up. Pushing Evan behind her softly. ,,I warn you Thyra" Ivar turned to her ,,Don't get in my way". ,,You won't harm my son"! With that, she pulled her fist back and slammed it against Ivar who tumbled backward. Shocked Evan watched. A moment of silence. Ivar wiped his bleeding nose. ,,That was a mistake"! He hissed. Thyra knew what was about to happen. ,,Evan..go. Go into your room. Quick"! She demanded. ,,No..no I won't leave you"! Evan cried. ,,Go.. I'll be ok"! Thyra looked at him with a weak smile. Getting up the stairs, Evan turned at the middle. What he saw next, shattered everything in him. His father was close to his mother. For a few moments nothing happened, then Ivar pulled out the knife he had rammed into Thyras stomach. Tumbling backward, Thyra dropped against the wall and slit down. ,,NO"! Evan cried and ran right back to his mother. ,,What have you done"! He yelled at his father. ,,This is what happens if you mess with me"! Ivars eyes were cold and emotionless. ,,This is how the world works son. The weak will fail. The strong, survive. Your Grandfather was a great man but he got killed. If you don't want to end up like your mother, get yourself together". Crying Evan held on to dying Thyra. ,,Evan.." her eyes searched his. ,,Momma..." Evan grabbed her hand. ,,I love you...never forget that...". ,,Mom...no...you're not dying, you're gonna be ok. Please don't leave me...". Ivar passed both and left outside. ,,Shh..." Thyra lifted her hand to her sons face ,,you need to be strong now. Promise me to never become like your father". ,,Never"! Evan cried. ,,That's my boy". Thyras hand dropped from Evans cheek and her eyes started to close. ,,Mom"? Evan shook his mother slightly ,,Mom"! But she didn't wake up anymore. She was dead.

A loud clap of thunder echoed through the night. Followed by a scream. Evan quickly rose from his lying position in his bed. Sweating and breathing heavily. Looking around, he found he was still in his room. In his bed. Ghost, who was sleeping next to his bed, lifted his head to look at him. The dream again? Ghost tilted his head purring, as Evan covered his face to cry. Through the years, Evan had come to a point where he thought he couldn't cry anymore. However, whenever he would think of his mother, he would cry. If Hiccup hadn't killed his grandfather, his father would have never become this cruel right? Maybe his mother would still live. Purring once more, Ghost put his head on the bed, where Evans legs were stretched out. After a while, his owner stopped crying. Exhausted, Evan fell back asleep eventually. No less suffering from nightmares.

The morning came quickly and the sky showed no signs of the past thunderstorm, that occurred in the night. Evan woke early. He was used to horribly nights but this one had strained him. For a moment he almost forgot about his hostage. Sighing, he went to get breakfast. Best he would give her the food as long as she was still asleep. Getting to the little hut, he opened the door. Indeed, Zephyr was still sleeping. Not on the bench though. Her dragon slept in front of the bench and Zephyr was down, close to him. Wrapped under her dragons left wing. Evan blinked at the scene. He'd never seen anyone being that close to a dragon. He and Ghost didn't sleep like that. For a few moments he watched them sleep, then he placed the bread and the water on a small table, got out and closed the door. He was tired today. Very tired. He had slept for just a few hours and he had no nerves to deal with anything stressful soon. Going back to his hut, he decided to take Ghost and fly a round to clear off his head. He needed to stay focused. He couldn't have himself being distracted by memories.

Zephyr woke under Fearless wing. Smiling, she caressed her dragons nose. ,,Good morning buddy". Fearless woke as well with a sleepy purr. It had been five days, since Zephyr got captured. The weather got warmer and with the warm air that crashed against the cold, thunderstorms occurred more often. Her plan on getting information about Evan, still stood. Zephyr was as stubborn as her father. Hiccup himself had his stubbornness from his father, Stoik. Valka was headstrong as well but that was another story. Zephyrs younger brother, Nuffink, wasn't like her at all. He was calm and reserved. Shy sometimes even. Besides all that, Nuffink was also protective and impulsive, when you really aimed to bring him out of his shell.

Her eyes spotted the little table on which she would always get her meals. Evan must have brought it, as she was still sleeping. Getting up, she walked to the table to get the food and eat. Next to the table was bucket with fish for Fearless. While Zephyr bit in the bread, she gave it a glance outside. It was nice and sunny.

,,Maybe I can convince weasel-head to let us outside for today" Zephyr murmured. Fearless opened his mouth into a big yawn, then he stretched himself, shook his head and got up. ,,I'll wait until noon. Somebody will come over to bring our next meal. Either way, I will ask him". Fearless looked at her and gave her a deep purr. ,,I know" she traced her hand over his head ,,It will be nice. Getting some fresh air and sun. It's been six days, since we're away from home. I miss being outside. I miss being home.." Zephyr lowered her head ,,I miss them all..". Fearless dropped his ears, looking just as sad. ,,Mrooo". ,,You miss them too. I know bud"! Zephyr sighed. ,,No, we can't be in the doldrums. We need to stay positive. It's our family we're talking about. We will get out of here. Sooner or later" Zephyr frowned and then smiled.

Noon came and Ghost was the first one to walk ahead. Zephyrs lips formed a smile as she spotted the male Light fury. ,,There's the Light fury"! She called to Fearless. Fearless wasn't as enthusiastic. He lowered his ears, dropped his eyelids and frowned deeply. ,,Aww come on Fearless" Zephyr chuckled ,,Are you jealous now? I told you we need to stay nice. We need information remember"? Fearless gave it an unimpressed snort. Zephyr crossed her arms and rose and eyebrow. ,,I don't like them either but if we can get closer to them, we'll find out something for sure. You're not letting me down are you bud"? Fearless straightened himself again and widened his eyes. _Of course not_. He thought and gave her a roar. ,,I know you wouldn't" Zephyr grinned and turned back to the door. ,,There he is"! Zephyr watched closely. Evan was talking to one of his guards and then turned. ,,He's coming to us"! Zephyr warned and Fearless got in position. As expected, the door opened. This time, Evan got greeted by Zephyr who was standing close to the door. A bit surprised by her, he flinched but quickly recovered. ,,Here"! He put the bowl in her hands, ready to turn. Zephyr could tell he was acting weird. It seemed he wanted to get away as soon as possible. ,,Hey, wait" Zephyr responded quickly. ,,I wanted to ask you something". Evan closed his eyes. He didn't want to go into a conversation with her. ,,I'm busy"! He replied, hoping she would get it. ,,I wanted to ask you if you..uhm..well...if you could maybe..." Zephyr stared and Evan rolled his up a bit. And she did start a conversation. ,,If I could what"? Evan hissed slightly. ,,The weather is so nice and it's warm. I've been in this hut for five days. Maybe you could let me out for a while"? Zephyr blinked, grinning widely. Evan let out an ironic laugh. ,,Are you kidding me"? He turned to face her. ,,I capture you and lock you away and you ask me if I could let you out? Just like that"? Zephyr nodded. ,,Uhm hm"! Evan frowned ,,No"! He muttered sternly and turned again to leave. ,,Er, wait, wait, wait"! Zephyr hasted. ,,You don't understand. You can take the chains and attach them outside of the hut. There's a stone wall outside as well right? It doesn't matter if we're chained up in here or outside of the hut. We can't get away. I just want some fresh air. Besides. There are guards all around". Zephyr tilted her head ,,And your Light fury". The white dragon pricked his ears up and looked back at her. Evan let out a sigh. Technically she was right. He was still tired and exhausted. He wasn't in the mood to fight or even argue today. ,,Fine"! he murmured. ,,Oh come on I won't...wait..what"? Zephyr stopped and blinked surprised. ,,Fine? You're letting us out"? Evan didn't look at her, he just went over to Fearless, detached his chain and lead him outside to attach the end of the chain to the iron loop at the stonewall outside. Seconds later, he did the same with Zephyrs ankle chain. Closing the door behind them, he attached Zephyr to the loop right next to Fearless. ,,Ghost"! He called and his Light fury came to him. ,,Ghost...that's his name"? Zephyr repeated. ,,Yes" Evan replied monotone. ,,Why did you call him that"? Zephyr asked curiously but Evan didn't answer her. ,,Watch them"! He demanded his dragon. ,,That they don't do anything stupid". Ghost snorted obediently. ,,Uh...". Zephyr watched Evan. Something was definitely off with him today. On a closer examination, Zephyr could see dark shadows under his eyes. He looked exhausted. Why didn't she saw this earlier? He looked terrible. ,,Evan" Zephyr called. ,,You uhm...you look tired. Are you ok"?

Evan turned away from Ghost. ,,Why do you care? It's none of your business". Zephyr blew some air through her nose. ,,Oh excuse me, for trying to be nice"! ,,I don't need your pity"! Evan replied while walking away from her and the dragons. ,,Pity"? Zephyr opened her mouth ,,The only thing pitiful here is your awful mood"! Evan didn't say anything anymore, he just kept walking away. What did she know? What did she know about his mood? If she knew about his past, about his nightmares, would she still be so mouthy? ,,Argh this stupid..." Zephyr clenched her fists. Letting out an exasperated growl, she threw her hands in the air and turned. ,,Mroooo" Fearless nudged her. ,,Yeah, at least we made it outside. Pity we can't fly". ,,Mrmpf"! Fearless agreed.

For a long while, Zephyr and Fearless just sat down, relaxing and enjoying the sun. Ghost hat sat himself down as well. It was quite boring, guarding them. But Ghost did what his owner told him. Zephyr looked up, maybe she could try and get closer to the Light fury. She wondered if he would be nice to her. Getting up, she gave him a look. ,,Hey..psst. Ghost"! She whispered. One of his ears flicked for a second but he didn't move. His head rested on his paws. His eyes watched something far off. ,,Ghost.." Zephyr repeated and walked a bit closer towards him. Fearless tilted his head in confusion. What was she doing? He purred at her but she kept going. Finally, Ghost lifted his head. Annoyed. ,,Good boy. Such a nice dragon you are. You're beautiful" Zephyr started to use her charms. ,,I've never seen a male Light fury. We've got a female at home. She's Fearless mother". Ghost tilted his head and got up, snarling at her slightly. Zephyr flinched back a bit but didn't turn away. She was surprised how much more brave she became. How fearless she became. ,,It's ok. You don't need to be like that" Zephyr remembered what her father had told her. She looked deep into Ghosts eyes. ,,I am a nice person" she held out her hand. Surprised, Ghost stopped snarling and watched her. Something was different about this girl. Zephyr turned her head away and closed her eyes. _Let him come to you_. It rang in her head, so she waited. Ghost watched her hand. Something got his curiosity. Hesitatingly he sniffed at her hand but then he carefully and softly nudged his nose into her palm. A bright smile spread on Zephyrs face and she turned her head. ,,See? I'm not that bad". Ghosts pupils got bigger and he let her pet his face. Why did he even let her? It felt good though. Ghost knew that she was Evans hostage and he shouldn't befriend her but she was being so nice to him. Suddenly he felt her fondle him. An unknown sensation. A pleasant and warm tingle shot through him and a deep purr escaped his throat. ,,Yeah you like that don't you"? Zephyr chuckled as the white dragon dropped down. As a Berkian and a Haddock, Zephyr knew every single trick there was about dragons. Especially fury dragons. From the wall, Fearless watched. He had his brows lowered into a frown again. Grumbling quietly. He felt kind of jealous now. Why did Zephyr do that? Yes, he understood he had to be nice and stuff and getting information but seeing his best friend fondle this jerk of a dragon made his stomach turn. Fearless let out a snort.

Coming out of his hut, Evan wanted to go and check upon Ghost and if everything was going well. As he spotted Zephyr caressing Ghost, his eyes went wide. How did she..? He thought. Usually, he was the only one Ghost listened to. And normally only he could touch him. ,,Ghost"! Evan called his Light fury sternly and he immediately flinched away from Zephyr. Slimming his pupils. ,,Oh..Evan. You're back"? Zephyr tried to stay nice. Inwardly she was getting highly annoyed again. ,,How dare you touching my dragon"! He hissed at her. ,,Why"? Zephyr opened her arms ,,Why not"? ,,You're not seducing him"! Evan glared at her. ,,I am not seducing him" Zephyr hissed back. Now she dropped her nice attitude. ,,I just gave him some cuddles. I was being nice. You should try that someday. Being nice"! ,,This is not a silly game"! Evan barked. Now his nerves ripped once again and he snapped. Screw his tiredness. This girl made him furious. ,,If you think you can sweet talk us and befriend us you're wrong about that. Your father will pay for what he caused me to go through"! ,,Well if you would talk to me, maybe I could understand you better"! Zephyr yelled back. Meanwhile, some of the guards had stopped to watch them.

,,I am not accountable to you"! Evan barked. ,,Well fine"! Zephyr replied ,,You're the biggest jerk I've ever come across. Whatever makes you hate my father so much, it can't be his fault. Some people are just mean and evil". ,,You don't know me"! Evan responded. ,,You're right. I don't" Zephyr answered coldly. Dropping her shoulders she looked at him. Seriously. ,,And you don't know me either. Not me, not my father, nor anyone of my family". Gritting his teeth and clenching his fists, Evan turned around and walked off. Anger boiling in him. Getting in his hut, he slammed the door, kicked against a pile of wood, threw a chair in the corner, wiped the paper off his table and slammed his fist against one of the wooden pillars. Letting out a loud cry of anger. Zephyr at the same time, got back to Fearless. Kicked against the wall and then slit down on it. Tears in her eyes. Why do I still try? She thought. Purring Fearless rested his head on Zephyrs lap. Right now, she just wished to be home. However, she couldn't stop wondering, what truly happened to Evan.


	10. Chapter 10 Getting closer

For a few more moments, Evan rested his forehead on the wooden pillar. Why was he so angry? Was it really just Zephyrs mouthiness? Or was it the memories? Deep down, Evan knew just too well it were the memories. Zephyr was just triggering the emotions he tried so hard to keep inside. Closing his eyes, he tried to calm down.

_,,Promise me to never become like your father". ,,Never"! _The voice of his mother and his answer rang in his head. He'd promised her to never become like Ivar. But here he was, losing it in front of a girl. She was just asking him about his well being and he yelled at her. Yes, he wanted her to respect and fear him but he didn't want to make her think he was a misogynistic idiot. He had to apologize. Not to befriend her but to make sure she wouldn't think too wrong about him. Well, she probably already did.

Letting out a huge sigh, he turned. As his eyes caught the mess he'd wrought, his head dropped to the side and he lowered his shoulders. This was even worse. In his blind rage, he hadn't realized the chaos he created. And how was he about to apologize even? Would she buy it? Or would she think that he was nuts once and for all? The feeling of embarrassment crept up in him and he wished he didn't have to see her now. After some minutes of thinking, Evan decided to wait until it was time to bring her last meal. It would make things less awkward. So he hoped.

Meanwhile, Zephyr had calmed down as well. The sun was slowly setting. She'd spent the time sitting with Fearless at the stone wall outside of the hut, where Evan had chained them up. She had been drawing Ghost for the last few hours. After all, he was a male Light fury and his design was important for her to take down. Besides that, Zephyr couldn't stop thinking about what made Evan so mad. He had looked not only furious but hurt in some way. The shadows under his eyes gave away that he hadn't gotten much sleep. Maybe it was her fault that he'd snapped. Sometimes she could become mouthy. It was one of the few character traits that she inherited from her mother. Zephyr knew in that little time, that she got to know Evan, that he had short nerves. But there had to be something behind it all. ,,There must be more to it Fearless"! Zephyr spoke her mind and rose her head. ,,I can't believe that Evan's so mad at my dad just because somebody told him he killed Grimmel. There must be more to it" she repeated,,I don't know...maybe I'm just imagining things but I bet he looked hurt somehow". Fearless flicked his ears and purred at her, blinking. Suddenly Ghost lifted his head. Zephyr on that, turned her head as well into the direction he was looking. As she saw Evan coming towards them, her stomach tightened. Getting up on her feet, she put the map back into her bag and waited. To her relief, Evan looked way calmer now. Not as if he would burst out into his next temper tantrum the next moment. Zephyr just hoped it wouldn't end in a fight again. He carried a bowl, some bread and a bottle of water. ,,Dinner already, huh"? Zephyr started the conversation a bit reserved. ,,Yeah..." Evan responded just as reserved ,,Here"! He gave her the food. ,,Uhm.." he looked to the side. Zephyr wondered. He seemed nervous for some reason. Was he about to say something? ,,About earlier.." he started and still didn't look at her. Of course, he would talk about it. Zephyr felt embarrassed. She had to do something before he would get mad again. ,,Yeah I know...I'm sorry"! She suddenly muttered and caught Evan off guard. Widening his eyes, he turned his head to look at her. That was unexpected. ,,It was stupid of me to provoke you. I've seen your dark circles. You didn't look well. You're right. It's not my business. I was just...". ,,No it's ok" Evan interrupted her and surprised her with that. ,,Actually...I'm to one who should apologize. You just asked me about my well being. Like any normal person would..I'm...I guess I'm not used to..errr...kindness anymore...". Zephyr just stared at him, blinking confusedly. What was going on? He was apologizing to her? He was being nice for the first time. Not used to kindness anymore? Zephyr thought again. What was that supposed to mean? It had to mean that he was treated bad in the past, she guessed. ,,Excuse me for asking..but...what do you mean by that"? Zephyr asked. ,,Not used to kindness anymore"? Zephyr thought she saw a sad glimmering in his eyes. He seemed to remember something. ,,I hadn't gotten much sleep indeed" Evan admitted, changing the subject without even reacting to her question. Zephyr closed her mouth and looked to the side. He might tell her eventually. Evan let out a quiet sigh ,,Just so you know, I'm not doing this to sympathize you. I just wanted you to know that even I..err...you get the point"! He quickly ended his sentence and turned. Zephyr blinked again, still dumbfounded. Was it just her or did he act strange? ,,Erm...thank you I guess"? She replied and Evan just nodded slightly and went over to Ghost. What was that all about? Was this actually a hint to something? Zephyr started to smile slightly. Maybe she could try to get something out of him now. Walking up next to him, she waited.

,,How did you do that by the way"? He suddenly asked, still not looking at her. ,,What"? Zephyr asked calmly. ,,Usually, Ghost doesn't let anyone get close to him but me. I'm the only one able to touch him. I've never seen him like that before" Evan explained, touching Ghosts nose. Zephyrs smile went even wider ,,You mean dragon training"? ,,What"? Evan turned to look at her slightly. ,,Dragon training. Or dragon taming. My grandmother used to life among dragons for twenty years. She knows everything about them. My father taught himself everything on his own, when he first found his dragon". Evan wondered. The way Zephyr was talking about Hiccup, didn't match with the way everybody had described him at all. ,,I can show you"! Zephyr suddenly broke off his thoughts. ,,Here"! Without hesitation, she placed her hand on Ghosts jaw. ,,Put your hand here"! She demanded. A bit unsure, Evan put his hand to where Zephyr told him to and waited. ,,And now scratch him here"! she told him and so Evan did. Instantly, Ghosts eyes went wide, his pupils slim and he dropped down with a deep purr. Surprised by the sudden reaction, Evan pulled back. Just like earlier. ,,See? That's the trick"! Zephyr gestured, chuckling at Ghost, who was on the ground again. As Evan watched Zephyr, a weird feeling crept up in him and he turned from her once more. What was he even doing? He had a plan. He couldn't let himself fall for her charms. Maybe that was a trick of hers as well. Sympathizing him so he would let her go. He couldn't become friends with her. It would ruin it all. Besides, he just couldn't forget the past. ,,It's time to put you back into your cell"! he rose his voice again. Now sounding more strict and cold again. Zephyr sighed. She almost expected this. ,,Alright". He didn't need to say anything anymore, she walked back to the hut on her own. Of course, he wouldn't play nice. Still, she was determined to find out what he was hiding. If her family didn't find her first.

Attaching the chains inside of the hut again, Evan turned to leave. ,,Wait"! Zephyr suddenly called after him. Evan stopped in the doorframe, looking to the side slightly. Waiting for what she had to say. ,,Uhm.." Zephyr began, fumbling her fingers and looking down to her hands ,,thank you.."! she murmured a bit shyly. Widening his eyes, Evans face fell a bit. A weird tingle shot through him. ,,Err...yeah..." he rambled quickly and then closed the door.

Outside of the hut, Evan stayed in front of the door a few seconds longer. Still in shock, he starred at at the ground. What was that? Why the heck was she being so nice to him? After all he did? Closing his eyes, he tried to calm himself. As he felt Ghost come next to him, he opened his eyes again. Ghost was looking at him. ,,What"? Evan replied a bit annoyed and monotone. Ghosts eyes went bigger and he opened his mouth a bit. ,,Oh no" Evan dropped his shoulders ,,I know what you're thinking" he wiped over his face. Ghost purred a bit and wiggled and heckled slightly. ,,The answer is no"! Evan started walking away from the hut, Ghost following him. ,,We're not befriending her. Not even for these scratches of hers" he told his Light fury in a serious tone. Ghost still heckled. Maybe, if he begged a bit longer, his rider would give in and give him these good scratches". After a while, Evan got annoyed for real. ,,No"! He hissed and Ghost flinched backward a bit, slimming his pupils. ,,Cut it out"! Evan groaned ,,What are you? A spoiled baby"? He shook his head and went into his house. Ghost lowered his eyebrows into a frown and dropped his ears. Grumbling slightly he mimicked his owner._ Spoiled baby, pah._ _This female gets you way more moody than usual, that's it. _Following Evan in his house, Ghost went over to his spot near the fireplace and laid himself down with another grumbling sound. Evan rolled his eyes at him and then bend over his table. He'd placed a bowl of cold water on top and was now washing his face. It was almost a week now. Five days, since he captured Zephyr. Hiccup must be on his way soon. Evan would make sure to revenge himself. Anger boiled up in him again, as he remembered all the pain he had to go through. All the abuse. All those years of misery. Of course, he wasn't used to someone being nice to him anymore. He couldn't understand it. But one thing was for sure, he wasn't going to give up. Not without a fight.

* * *

The sun was slowly setting in front of the huge island of new Berk. A soft wind blew on top of the cliffs. Like always. The grass tilted itself in the breeze swiftly, while the trees behind rustled quietly. Some birds were chirping. Nuffink had sat himself down on a rock near the cliffs. Resting his head on his palms, he looked out to the ocean. The wide horizon, the setting sun that reflected itself on the huge mass of water. Making it look like liquid gold. The few, little clouds turned into a soft shade of pink and orange. It was a peaceful and harmonic view that Nuffink used to enjoy a lot. However, this time, he didn't. He couldn't. His mind was far off. By his sister. He worried. He was afraid. He was torn. Was she ok? Was she hurt? How afraid must she be? Nuffink didn't know Grimmel personally but the stories he'd heard about him were more than enough. Why did he have to capture his sister? Though he knew it wouldn't make much sense, he wished he would be the captured one instead of his sister. If Grimmel was so out to revenge his father, why didn't he just come to new Berk directly like he did last time? Nuffink hoped, that Grimmel wouldn't hurt Zephyr. Cloud sat next to him, purring at him softly. He as well was worried. After all, his brother was gone too. However, Fearless was the bravest of the siblings and earned his name with all rights. He wouldn't go down that easily. Cloud knew he would do anything to protect Zephyr. Cloud knew because that's what he would to for Nuffink. Dragons and their owners weren't just rider and dragon. They were best friends, family, soul bounded. Nuffink was so deep in his thoughts, he didn't even hear the soft flapping sounds behind him. Cloud turned his head. He spotted Angela on Amethi and Aris with Clover. The boys weren't with them. They were needed to prepare armors.

As Angela and Aris hopped down from their dragons, they shared worried looks. Both girls had needed a break but mostly, they wanted to check on Nuffink. He just disappeared a few hours ago. Flew off to clear his mind. Angela and Aris knew right away where to find him. The upper cliffs were his sister's favorite spot. The last days had been very hard on him. The situation wasn't easy for everybody but it was the hardest for Nuffink and his family.

Carefully, Angela made her way up to Nuffink, traced her hand over Clouds nose and then rested it on Nuffinks shoulder. ,,You ok Nuff"? She asked him softly. The blonde sighed ,,Not really". The black haired frowned sadly. ,,I know how you must be feeling. Zephyr is our best friend too. We all worry but you're her brother" she sat down next to him. ,,Yeah" Aris nodded ,,If something would happen to my brothers, I would go insane as well. Even though they're annoying". ,,But it will be ok"! Angela calmly added. ,,Your dad will make it. Zephyr is though". ,,And feisty"! Aris added. ,,But it's Grimmel we're talking about"! Nuffink replied, still worried. ,,Yeah but it wouldn't make sense for him to hurt Zephyr. He uses her to lure your father to him. He just uses her as a hostage" Angela gestured. ,,But what if Grimmel counts on us coming as an army? What if he's playing us and something even worse happens"? Nuffink felt panic coming up in him. ,,Don't think that"! Aris sat down next to Nuffink as well. ,,You know what your father said. We're more experienced now. We've got our dragons back and we now have an antiserum". ,,Yeah right, I forgot" Nuffink lifted his head ,,Did it work"? Aris and Angela smiled big ,,Yes it worked. Me, your grandma and Gothi sat two days on it but we finally got it"! Aris explained. ,,But are you sure it works"? Nuffink asked. ,,We've tried it on plants and the chickens. The effect of the poison becomes ineffective once you inject the antiserum. It was actually a pretty clever idea. We also found that if you have the antiserum, a higher dosage won't harm you either". Nuffink smiled at Aris ,,That's good news"! ,,Thanks to your idea"! Aris grinned back at him. ,,But what if Grimmel's expecting that"? Nuffink countered. ,,Then it's still protecting us" Angela replied ,,Whatever happens, we're gonna stick together. We all will not give up until Zephyr's back home safe and sound". ,,Ana is right" Aris declared. ,,We have us and we have our dragons". Cloud, Clover and Amethi came closer and looked at them encouraging. ,,You don't have to endure this alone Nuff"! Angela looked back at them. ,,You have us"! Aris added. ,,Thank you guys"! Nuffink smiled slightly ,,You really are the best friends". On that, both girls hugged Nuffink from both sides.

Meanwhile, the others were getting close to finishing the armors. Hiccup just finished the last armor piece for Toothless. Wiping the sweat from his forehead, he held it up. ,,What do you say bud"? Toothless, who had stood next to his best friend, watching, eyed the last armor piece curiously. Then he purred approvingly. He too was still mad about what Grimmel did. Looking over to Astrid, Hiccup found, that she too was done with Stormfly's armor. ,,Hiccup"! It was Valka calling him. ,,How's the antiserum going"? He asked her. ,,We're finished" Valka smiled proudly and held a small purple liquid up to him. ,,Is it safe"? Hiccup took the small bottle and looked at it. ,,It is"! Valka replied. ,,We've tested it on plants and chickens. It makes the poison loose its effect". ,,Good" Hiccup nodded. ,,The antiserum"? Astrid had walked over to them. ,,Yes" Valka turned to her. ,,We finally managed to create it". ,,Where's Aris? Wasn't she helping you and Gothi"? Astrid blinked. ,,She and Angela went off for a break" Valka explained. ,,They probably went after Nuffink" Leifur added from the other side of the smithery. ,,Really"? Hiccup turned his head to Tuffnuts son. ,,Yeah.." he came closer ,,Nuffink had left earlier, he didn't look well. Strained. It affected him deeply". Hiccup lowered his gaze. ,,I understand. We feel the same. Zephyr and Nuffink had always been very close. Of course it's hard for him". Leifur blinked sadly ,,I don't even want to think what I would do if something happened to my little sister". Kalani Thorston was the youngest daughter of Tuffnut. Twelve years old at the time and ready to attend her first dragon training soon. A shy girl. Different than her father and brother, she inherited the dark copper red hair from her mother. Her eyes, however, had the same blue than Tuffnut. And she had freckles around her nose. Though Leifur was calm, he could also be funny sometimes.

,,When do you think we'll be good to leave"? Valka asked Hiccup. ,,If everything goes well, in two days". Valka nodded. The smile faded from her lips. ,,I just hope everything will work out the way we've planned it Hiccup. Last time we underestimated Grimmel, didn't go well". ,,This time is different"! Hiccup insisted. ,,I was twenty-one years back then. I was young and inexperienced. Like I said. Now I know who we're dealing with. I am not going to leave new Berk with the feeling that anything wasn't prepared right. Our dragons got armors, we got armors and we got the antiserum. Whatever Grimmel wants, he wants it from me. From the beginning, it was me he had a problem with. I am sorry I'd pulled you in all of this. Now I know what to do. I will get Zephyr back and I will stop Grimmel"! Astrid closed her eyes and rested her head on her husband's shoulder. ,,We trust you Hiccup"! She placed a kiss on his cheek ,,It will be ok". Valka nodded to them. ,,I'll go back to Gothi. We'll make the antiserum ready". ,,Do that" Hiccup nodded back at her. A few moments passed in which Astrid just rested herself in her husband's arms. Hiccup placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head. ,,I know you've worked hard the last days but you should rest a bit as well. We need you strong and fit for this mission" Astrid looked up at her husband. ,,I know" Hiccup glanced to the side, looking at Toothless. ,,It'll be fine". He traced his hand over the black dragons head. ,,Thank you too bud, for everything"! Toothless blinked at Hiccup, nudged his head into his best friends side and purred at him. ,,I just hope Zephyr is well" he lifted his head to look at the sky. Dusk was approaching.

* * *

This night, Zephyr dreamed...

.

.

Gently, Toothless landed on the upper cliffs. It was early noon. Hiccup had taken his daughter with him. He still loved to take flights and he still loved to explore. Zephyr took after him so much, they barely fought about anything. They were similar in character traits, loved the same things and of course, they shared the same hobbies. Zephyr loved to go with her father and Toothless. She would see so much and her father would tell her stories. Hiccup hopped down first and then held his hands out so he could lift Zephyr down. She was seven years old by now. Placing her down in the grass, he smiled at her. Toothless turned his head to Zephyr with an open smile. ,,Thank you Toothless"! Zephyr cuddled his face and he purred happily, licking her cheek softly. Zephyr giggled and jumped to her father's side. ,,Eek Toothless"! The black dragon blinked and purred amused and then followed Hiccup and Zephyr to the edge of the cliffs.

,,Why are we here daddy"? Zephyr asked him. ,,I want to tell you a story"! He began. ,,Oh yes, a story"! Zephyr cheered. ,,What story"? she added. Hiccup chuckled. ,,You'll see. When I was your age, well maybe a bit older, I always tried to impress my father. I tried so hard to be something I simply wasn't". Zephyr went next to her father with a curious face. ,,When I was young, Vikings and dragons were enemies". ,,Enemies"? Zephyr gasped ,,Why"? Hiccup once again smiled at his daughter. ,,Because we misunderstood each other. Vikings used to think dragons were vicious beasts, evil beings. That's why Vikings fought them, aiming to kill them. Back then, there were only dragon hunters". ,,But dragons aren't evil Daddy. They're nice and kind" Zephyr protested. ,,I know sweetheart"! He lifted her up in his arms and placed her on his hip. Two years had passed since the dragons had returned.

,,But how could we've known that? We had been fighting them, not once considering the other side" Hiccup explained. ,,How did you meet Toothless again"? Zephyr asked. ,,Well" Hiccup began with a smile towards Toothless. ,,One night, I was so consumed, wanting to finally impress my father, I tried shooting a dragon down. I did". Zephyr gasped ,,And you shot Toothy right"? Hiccup nodded. ,,In the morning, I went to look for him. I found him not far away from our village. He was downed. Tied up by the rope net I had shot him down with. I wanted to kill him right then". ,,No"! Zephyr yelped ,,But you couldn't"! ,,Right"! Hiccup agreed. Toothless listened as well. He was proud of that story. He himself had told it to his kids numerous times. He never regretted one bit of it all. In fact, Toothless was thankful even, that Hiccup had shot him down in the end. If he hadn't, they wouldn't have met at all, they wouldn't have become the best of friends, Hiccup would have never found the truth, his mother. And Vikings and dragons would still be enemies to this day.

,,As I looked into Toothless eyes, I could see myself in them. I realized, that this creature wasn't an evil monster. Not a vicious beast. An intelligent being with a soul. I knew I would never be like them. I was different. I so I cut him free". ,,And he yelled at you" Zephyr chuckled. Toothless lifted his head proudly. ,,Yes he did" Hiccup as well gave it a light chuckle. ,,From that day on, I started to visit him. I studied him. After a while, I found he couldn't fly on his own anymore because I tore his right tail fin off". ,,So you made him one"! Zephyr added. She knew the story by heart but she got never tired of hearing it.

,,So I did" Hiccup repeated. ,,We slowly got closer. We became friends even before we knew it. We became a team. One by one, I discovered, that everything we knew about dragons, was wrong. Now I only had to show that to the others". Zephyr smiled and blurted out ,,And then you and mommy fell in love"! ,,We..wah..Zephyr"! Hiccup turned his head and gave her a tickle. Squealing Zephyr kicked her legs a bit but calmed down once her father stopped. ,,Well, I used to love your mother for a long time. But yes, this night, was special. Even though Toothless here wasn't playing along at first" Hiccup rose his eyebrows and looked at his best friend again. Toothless let out a grumbling snort. _Because she was being a jerk back then._ _I only helped her let go of her pride. _Toothless murmured. ,,Yeah I know" Hiccup laughed at him. _And who made your first date super duper romantic? Me of course. _Toothless shook his head ,,Hrnff". ,,Ok, you win"! Hiccup smiled and rolled his eyes at his friend. ,,How do you understand him Daddy"? Zephyr asked him curiously. ,,Well, we share a deep bond. We understand each other without words. I just know what he is saying even though he doesn't speak the same language. He understands what I say but doesn't speak human either. It doesn't matter though. If you love someone, you understand each other without words". Zephyrs eyes went big and she gasped again. ,,Wow". She looked out to the ocean. ,,How did you always win everything Daddy"? Hiccup closed his eyes and then looked to the ocean as well. ,,I did not always win Zephyr. Sometimes you lose. But that's ok. It's part of life. But always be clever and always be gentle"!. ,,Gentle"? Zephyr blinked ,,But what if someone is really mean to you"? Hiccup sighed at her and then smiled. ,,I know. Sometimes you need to fight but listen to me Zephyr. Remember this. You can never fight evil with evil". ,,What does that mean"? Zephyr blinked. ,,It means, you can not put a fire out with fire. Yes, sometimes we need to be though and sometimes we have to do things we don't want to do. But being gentle and loving inside is the key to everything. Love is! There is no greater gift than love"! Hiccup told his daughter. For a moment, he was taken off by the memories of his father. He hadn't realized that he just did what his own father did when he was a child. Zephyr blinked. ,,So if somebody is mean to me, I just need to love them"? Hiccup let out a chuckle. ,,No. That's not what I meant. Of course you need to defend yourself sometimes, but gentleness and love are what wins in the end. Always. No matter how bad things may look. Sometimes bad things happen and you think all the good is lost. You may feel broken, hurt, sad. Like the world ends. Like you're down at the ground and will never get up again" he looked at his daughter. ,,But every storm ends sometime. The sun will always return. Even after a thunderstorm. No matter how bad it was". Zephyr looked at her father with a huge adoration. Such wise words. How do you become someone that wise? That great? ,,Do you understand that Zephyr"? Hiccup watched her. ,,Yes, Daddy" she replied after a while. She would never forget those words.

* * *

Soundtracks used :)

Nuffink on the cliffs - Relaxing Celtic Music: Harp Music, Peaceful Music, Soothing Music, Calming Music 85

Hiccup and little Zephyr - Httyd 2 – Stoiks ship 0:00-0:45 then skip to 1:36-3:48


	11. Chapter 11 Fights and decissions part 1

Hello my dear readers :) Finally chapter 11! Yay. Already o.O ...wow..I can't believe it. Anyway, before you start reading, chapter 11, is actually split up into two parts. So after this chapter, chapter 11 part 2 will come and after that, chapter 12.

I am sorry, it took so long to upload this. My phone broke. I had important notes to this chapter on my phone and I couldn't finish writing it until I got my phone back. But as you can see, I got the notes and I was able to publish chapter 11 now ;)

I hope you'll enjoy it!

* * *

Slowly Zephyr woke. The words of her father still rang in her ears. He'd felt so close. It was almost as if she could still feel his warm embrace. But after all, it was just a dream. A memory. A memory she had never forgotten. Once again, she recalled his words.

_,,You can never fight evil with evil. Yes, sometimes we need to be though and sometimes we have to do things we don't want to do. But being gentle and loving inside is the key to everything. Love is. There is no greater gift than love"!_

_,,Aways be clever and always be gentle. Of course, you need to defend yourself sometimes, but gentleness and love is what wins in the end. Always. No matter how bad things may look. Sometimes bad things happen and you think all the good is lost. You may feel broken, hurt, sad. Like the world ends. Like you're down at the ground and will never get up again, but every storm ends sometime. The sun will always return. Even after a thunderstorm. No matter how bad it was"_

Zephyr opened her eyes slowly. Fearless was still sleeping. He had his wing wrapped over her like the nights before. He kept her warm. Zephyrs thoughts went back to her family. What were they doing? Were they ok? It had been a week almost and Zephyr was sure, her father would soon be on his way to rescue her and Fearless. The most concern was valid to Nuffink. Zephyr worried about her brothers well being the most. They had been very close ever since and it was awful hard for her to be apart from him. Pushing her thoughts away, Zephyr took a deep breath.

As much as she wanted to finally be free again, she also wanted to know the truth that Evan was hiding behind. Something or someone had made him that way. He wasn't the typical villain. Zephyr was sure about that. He'd spared her. He could have killed her right then and there. He could have let her starve, he could have taken Fearless from her but no. He'd let them stay together. He made sure she had enough to eat. He'd given her, her sketchbook back so she could draw, had let her out and he even apologized for his outburst of rage.

Yes, he was rude and mean and moody and testy but Zephyr was sure she'd seen sadness in his eyes. He could put on an act and try to scare her as much as he would want to but Zephyr was convinced. This boy was not a natural evil person. Not like his grandfather. Grimmel was different. Drago blood fist was different. These were cold-blooded, evil men. They killed without any remorse. They enjoyed being evil. Something terrible must have happened to Evan and Zephyr wanted to know what. She didn't want him and her family to start a fight. She didn't want anyone to get hurt. There wasn't much time left though. Evan wouldn't tell her that much by himself, so she needed to get through to him somehow. Maybe she could stop this war before it began.

Shifting, Zephyr crawled out from beneath Fearless wing and got up. It was colder now and Zephyr found it to be early morning. Almost immediately Fearless nose twitched a bit and his eyes opened a few seconds later. Blinking, he turned his head, looking under his wing. Shocked his eyes went wide, as he found the spot empty. With a worried purr, he quickly turned his head again. His tensed ears relaxed instantly as he found Zephyr standing not far from him, tying her hair up into loose braid. ,,Ah, good morning bud"! The brunette glanced to the side ,,Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you". ,,Mrrrmph"! Fearless let out a sighing snort, lowered his eyelids and rested his head back on his front-legs. For a second he had been worried she got taken away from him. He'd developed a kind of a separation anxiety and he'd become way more protective over her.

,,I know it's almost a week now" Zephyr picked up the conversation again and opened her arms. ,,But I guess they're just getting ready. They must assume Grimmel took me". Now Zephyr sighed as well, closing her eyes for a few seconds, then shaking her head. ,,But they have no idea it's Evan they're gonna meet. If we only could get to know what brings Evan to want to revenge my father, then we could try and talk him out of it"! Fearless looked back at her and Zephyr watched him. After a while, she dropped her shoulders and went over to him. ,,I know buddy"! She took his head and hugged him, placing her cheek on his. ,,We'll get through this. Everything will be alright"!

* * *

Again, Evan hadn't slept well. When was the last time he'd ever slept through the night without nightmares, without anxiety attacks, without feeling pain, fear, and anger anyway? He couldn't remember. The only times he'd felt calm and safe, was when he'd spent time with his mother. These rare moments, when his father and his grandfather went out on missions to kill both men and dragons. Later, it was his father only that went away. Evan remembered how his mother always tried to appear strong for him. Whenever he would come back home from dragon training, in his ripped cloths, covered in bleeding cuts and burns everywhere. Bruised from falling and getting hit by Ivar. Evan remembered.

It was a day as this when Evan came home. He was tired. Exhausted. His body was in so much pain, he could barely walk anymore. His skin burned, his bones and muscles ached and his head felt as if he'd ran into a wall. Still, his legs carried him all the way home. His father had left him, once again, leaving for a mission. In his head, Evan already pictured how his mother would react. He didn't want to make her cry again. He felt so bad about it.

Sighing, the young boy opened the wooden door. His mother, Thyra, was sitting on the table like she always did when she waited for him. As she heard the door creak, her head shot up. As she saw how her son was looking, her eyes widened and filled with tears instantly. It tore her heart into pieces. This poor boy, this poor child. Eight years old, getting beaten up black and blue by his own father, just because he couldn't kill a dragon. Scratches and burns, by the dragons, that defended themselves.

Other children his age, played in the sun, enjoyed their lives. Evan would never know that childhood and there was nothing Thyra could do. Heck, she'd considered many times to flee. Spend nights even, to think about a plan how to escape. But it was useless. Grimmels island was guarded in every corner. No one got in without anybody knowing and nobody left. Her only hope was, that someday, Evan would be able to flee. She didn't care much about what would happen to her. All she wanted was her child to be free and happy.

,,Evan"! Tyhra let out a cry, as she sprang from her chair, hurrying over to her son. ,,Oh my goodness...look at you..."! Softly she places her hands on his shoulders and then on his cheeks. ,,What has he done to you?...". Evan looked down and pressed his lips together. He hated seeing his mother like that. It was his fault. If he would only be stronger, if only he could kill a dragon, his father would maybe stop beating him so bad. ,,I'm sorry mother.." he murmured. ,,What"? Thyra looked at him closely ,,Evan! Darling!You don't have to be sorry. There's nothing to be sorry about. I am sorry"! She looked to the side. ,,I am your mother, I'm supposed to protect you. To keep you safe! But..." tears finally rolled down her cheeks ,,I can't do anything"! Evan opened his mouth and rose his gaze to her. ,,Mom...don't...don't say that. You do what you can and that's more than enough for me"! Thyra wiped her tears. ,,My dear son"! She caressed his cheek once more. He was growing up way too fast. He was getting mature way to fast. He was forced to. How much longer until she would lose him? Quickly shook off her thoughts and forced a smile on her face. ,,Let's clean you up"! She demanded.

Leading him up into his room, she let him sit on his bed. ,,I'll be right back"! She told him and disappeared in the bathroom. Getting a bowl of warm water, some soft towels and cloths, some creams and bandages, she came back a few moments later.

Sitting herself down next to her son, she started helping him to get his shirt off. Evan hissed slightly in pain as he had to lift his arms up. ,,I am sorry honey" his mother replied. Thyra wanted to gasp, as her eyes fell on the many burns and bleeding cuts but she kept calm. She had to, for her son. Wetting one of the cloth, she gently cleaned up the blood on her son's skin. Evan flinched as soon as the cloth touched his wounds. ,,I know it hurst. I'm so sorry"! Thyra replied sadly. ,,It's ok" Evans expression went numb again. After a while, he just let his mother bandage him up. His eyes starred somewhere far off. Cold and empty. Thyra swallowed as she watched him. Her son was slowly fading away. He was getting colder and number. How much longer until he broke entirely?

,,Mom"? After a long time of silence, Evans voice broke through and Thyra lifted her head to look at him. ,,Yes dear"? ,,Why did you marry father"? The question hit her like a rock. Like a cold knife. How was she supposed to explain it to him?

,,He wasn't always like this.." Thyra began. ,,When I met your father when he was different. Now that I think of it...maybe this was all just pretend. However, I married your father in belief, that he was the way I met him. But things quickly changed. When I got pregnant with you, they already planned to make you one of them. Your father and your grandfather. A cold-blooded killer. A dragon hunter". Thyra closed her eyes. Swallowing the upcoming anger down. ,,But let me tell you something Evan"! Her son looked at her. ,,I love you. I love you more than I could ever tell you. You are my son. My own flesh and blood. There is no greater power than love. Never lose it, Evan. If you lose love, you'll be just like them". Evan lowered his gaze ,,I won't forget it, momma". With a smile, Thyra placed her forehead on her sons. ,,I'm so proud of you. And I always will be"! Now a small smile formed on his lips as well. ,,Momma"? ,,Hhm hm"? Thyra waited for her son's question. ,,Can you sing that song to me again"? He asked her. Agian, Thyra looked back up, her eyes glimmering. ,,Of course, my dear. Always"!

Carefully, she helped her son, get under his blanket. Taking her small harp, she started singing softly. Evan closed his eyes. There was nothing more soothing than his mother singing. Her high, crystal clear voice. When she sang, he could forget about his worries and his pain. Calmly, he listened as she sang her lullaby to him.

_Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby  
Back to the years of loo-li lai-lay  
And I'll sing you to sleep and I'll sing you tomorrow  
Bless you with love for the road that you go_

_May you sail far to the far fields of fortune  
With diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet  
And may you need never to banish misfortune  
May you find kindness in all that you meet_

_May there always be angels to watch over you  
To guide you each step of the way  
To guard you and keep you safe from all harm  
Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay_

_May you bring love and may you bring happiness  
Be loved in return to the end of your days  
Now fall off to sleep, I'm not meaning to keep you  
I'll just sit for a while and sing loo-li, lai-lay_

_May there always be angels to watch over you  
To guide you each step of the way  
To guard you and keep you safe from all harm  
Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay_

As Thyra finished her last note, she found, her son had already fallen asleep. With a loving smile, she put her harp to the side, got up and traced her hand over her sons cheek. Lastly, she placed a kiss on his forehead. ,,Good night my beloved son". Thyra watched him sleep for a few more seconds before she blew the candle out, that was standing on his nightstand, turned and got out. This night, Evan slept well. In his dream, he fled far away. Together with his mother. There was no pain, no misery. In his dream, he was free. Even for just a night.

* * *

The soft nudge of Ghosts nose pulled Evan back into the here and now. His head turned to his Light fury. Ghost purred at his owner softly and Evan just reached his hand out to pet his head. The white-haired let out a sigh. _Nightmares again? _Ghost blinked. ,,Nightmares again" Evan told him and Ghost snorted. After a while of silence, Evan reached to his chest and picked up the little blue pendant stone, that was hanging around his neck. The necklace had belonged to his mother. He'd taken it after she'd died. He wanted to have a reminder of her. Something that belonged to her. Wearing that pendant, he felt like a piece of her was with him. Memories flooded his head again and the melody of her lullaby came back to him. A big lump formed in Evans throat and tears welled up in his eyes. Clenching his teeth, he let out a loud sob. Why? Why her? Why did she have to die? Why her and not his father? It was not fair. If it wasn't for him, she would still be alive. She protected him, tried to save him and what did it do? Nothing. His father, Ivar still abused him and forced him into killing dragons.

,,Mrrrooouuu"! Ghost purred at him again, nudging his head onto Evans arm softly. It was the only thing that Ghost knew to do. Staying close to his owner. Resting his head on Evans lap, trying to soothe him somehow. After a while, the cries stopped and Evan quickly wiped his tears. He felt weak. His emotions quickly swept over to anger again, as he remembered why he had to go through all that misery. If Hiccup hadn't killed his grandfather, his father wouldn't have snapped like that. Getting up, Evan passed Ghost and got dressed. Soon Hiccup would arrive. He could sense it. It had been almost a week now. Hiccup must be on his way to him. He had to get ready. He couldn't afford to get weak now. Suddenly he remembered Zephyr and her breakfast. He didn't feel like seeing her at all now but he had too. Taking a deep breath, he went out, walked to the kitchen, got her breakfast and made his way to her hut. Opening the door, he found, Zephyr was sitting on the bench, talking to her dragon. Clearing his throat lightly, he waited for her to turn her attention to him. As expected, she and her dragon turned their heads.

,,Good morning"! Zephyr replied cheerfully as she smiled at him and went up to the door frame he was standing in. Again, her friendliness irritated him and caught him off guard. Why was she being so nice to him? ,,Uuh..." he stared at her. For some odd reason, his brain stopped and he couldn't form any proper words. ,,Good morning"? Zephyr repeated a bit slower while gesturing. ,,Yeah...uh...good morning I guess" he finally replied. ,,Boy, that was phlegmatic"! Zephyr chuckled and grinned a bit ,,I guess you hadn't had a good morning until now". Evan dropped his eyelids a bit ,,No...". The smile instantly faded on Zephyrs face and she eyed him. He looked tired again. Almost worse than yesterday. His eyes seemed a bit red. Had he cried? It was now, that Zephyr realized how terrible he looked. ,,Are you ok"? She carefully asked and he looked back at her, surprised. ,,Why are you..."? He stopped and swallowed. He remembered the way he'd reacted last time. Not again. He thought and let out a quiet sigh. ,,Well, I guess I could be better". Zephyr gave him an understanding look. ,,Here" he gave her the breakfast. ,,Thank you..." Zephyr replied quietly. ,,If you mind..I'll go now" Evan was ready to turn again. ,,Wait"! Zephyr suddenly called. Why wasn't he surprised by that. ,,Please wait.."! She repeated and he stayed. Zephyr thought. Maybe it was selfish to use this situation to get to the information she needed but it was most likely her last chance. It was now or never.

,,What"? He asked her monotone. ,,I need to ask you something" Zephyr began calmly. ,,Why do you hate my father so much? Why do you want to fight him so bad? What has he ever done to you"? On that, Evan lifted his head. He could feel the sharp pain hitting him emotionally. He'd guessed she would ask him some time but he'd hoped she wouldn't. ,,It's none of your business"1 he then answered, hoping she would stop asking. But that wasn't the way Zephyr was and he knew it. ,,Of course, it's my business"! She replied and he closed his eyes. ,,He's my father! I'm his daughter. It is my business. You can tell me why! It will do nothing"! Evan looked to the side, thinking. It wouldn't matter if she knew, would it? would it matter anymore? If this was going to go down, it wouldn't matter if she knew. He wasn't going to stop anyway.

,,Because it his fault. Everything I had to go through"! Evan responded, turning in anger. ,,What do you mean"? Zephyr blinked. ,,Because your father killed Grimmel, my father snapped". Zephyr opened her mouth and furrowed her brows ,,How many times do I have to tell you, my father did not kill your grandfather! And what's that even got to do with your father"? Zephyr was confused. She knew Evan was mad but she had to know the truth. ,,Didn't you hear me? Because your father killed Grimmel, my father snapped. He abused me! Get it? He forced me to kill dragons! He killed my mother! He destroyed my childhood! Took everything from me. My life has been miserable because of your father"! Evan didn't realize he was yelling by now. Zephyr stood frozen. Her eyes wide open. Shocked she starred at him. So that was it? That was the reason?Suddenly Evan turned away from her again ,,I shouldn't have told you"! Zephyr blinked again, emotionally hit. ,,Evan...I..I'm so sorry I didn't..." she started but got cut off. ,,Of course you didn't know"! He hissed. Fearless by now had gotten up, snarling at Evan, he watched the scene carefully. If this young man would dare to harm her, he would shot a fire blast near enough to him, so he would leave his best friend. ,,You know nothing"! Evan barked ,,Nobody knows! Nobody understands! You grew up on that island in your pretty, idyllic, little world, with your tame dragons pets and your whole family, your whole village who's now coming for you. You don't have to worry about being lonely or being left alone. You have no idea at all! Your father will pay for what I had to go through and you can't stop me"! With that Evan finally turned around entirely.

,,Evan! Wait"! Zephyr grabbed his arm before he could leave. ,,Please! Listen to me. I am so sorry for everything that happened to you but I assure you, my father has nothing to do with it! You're hurt and you're angry and I get that. You have all the rights to feel that way. But isn't it your fathers fault? Grimmels fault? They've turned on you not my father"! Evan pulled his arm away from Zephyr. ,,What do you know about my father Zephyr"? to her surprise his voice had calmed down a bit. And since when did he call her by her name? ,,Just as much as you know about mine"! She replied, looking at him insistingly. Suddenly she felt like crying. Evans eyes widened a bit at her words. ,,Have you ever thought about the fact that you got told lies? Have you ever considered asking the other side about how things went"? Zephyr opened her arms ,,Grimmel was the opposite of my father. He wanted to kill every dragon out there, while my father wanted to make peace between humans and dragons. Grimmel threatened my father to hand out Toothless, his Night fury, if he didn't he would destroy everything he loved. You know what that means don't you? Grimmel was ready to kill everybody my father loved. Grimmel didn't recoil to kill humans"! Evan lowered his gaze. He felt torn. Her words sounded right but should he listen to her? What did she know? She was just a sixteen-year-old girl who didn't know anything about him or his past. ,,Please Evan, don't make a mistake. Talk to me! I want to help you"! Zephyr pleaded. Evan turned to face her again. His expression was somewhat sad but also firm. ,,You cannot help me"! ,,Yes I can"! Zephyr insisted ,,If you'd only let me"! For a moment Evan stopped and thought but his considerations got cut off fast enough.

,,Boss"! Evan got called. It was Calder, the main leader of his army. ,,What is it"? Evan faced him. ,,They're coming! The Berkians. The guards at the shore spotted them. They're coming in a huge army. They have their dragons"! Evans expression darkened instantly. ,,Finally"! He gritted his teeth. ,,No"! Zephyr gasped, her heart sank. Her hope of talking Evan out of it faded. She'd been so close. Now her whole family was going to fight against him. Fight an unnecessary war. ,,No"! she called, now louder. ,,You go back in there"! Calder went over to her and pushed her back into the hut roughly. ,,N-no! No"! Panicking, Zephyr hurried onto her knees again and ran up to the door that got slammed right before her eyes. ,,Evan"! She cried, hammering her fists against the door but he didn't listen to her. ,,Evan no"! Zephyr repeated but it was no use. Looking out of the small window that was in the door, Zephyr watched how Evan walked away.

,,Get the guards ready, call your men together"! Evan demanded and Calder nodded. ,,Loose the Deathgrippers"! Evan added. ,,Evan"! Zephyr cried once more, hoping he would hear her but he didn't turn around anymore. ,,Please..."! Her voice changed into a quiet sob as she slid down the door to her knees. Seeing his best friend likethat made Fearless awfully sad furious at the same time. He wasn't planning on sitting around any longer, without doing anything so he tried to free himself from the chain he was attached to. Pulling and tugging but it wouldn't break. Zephyr turned to her Night light. ,,Buddy, what are you doing"? she sniffed. ,,Stop, you'll hurt yourself"! Growling frustrated, Fearless stopped. A few minutes later, Zephyr heard people walk past the hut and she jumped to her feet again. Looking out, she spotted Evan right away. He was wearing a white armor now. Ghost was next to him and a few of his soldiers.

,,Evan"! Zephyr called him again and he finally turned. Zephyrs heart started beating faster. He was coming towards her. Maybe he would listen after all? ,,What"? He asked her coldly. ,,Evan please stop it! Please! I beg you! You don't have to do this. You're not your father and you're not Grimmel."! Evan stopped walking. ,,I have no choice"! he replied. ,,You always have a choice"! Zephyr cried back ,,You can choose your own way! You don't have to start a war"! Evan started walking away again. ,,You'll make a mistake"! Zephyr yelled but he ignored it. He had to stay strong now. He had to finish the plan he had yearned for ever since he could think. Continuing to ignore Zephyr cries and shouts, he followed his army towards the shore.

Devastated Zephyr watched how they went further and further away. With a loud frustrated scream, the young Viking kicked against the door. Fearless flinched and widened his eyes a bit. Purring at her. For a few moments, Zephyr went quiet. ,,Mroooo"? Fearless purred at her again. _Zephyr? Are you ok?_ Finally, Zephyr lifted her head again. Her expression had changed. Her eyes were now gleaming with determination. ,,We need to get out of here Fearless"!


	12. Chapter 11 Fights and decissions part 2

The next day went just as Hiccup had planned it. Everything was ready. The armors, the weapons, the antiserum. His people were ready. Just earlier, Eret and Gobber had told Hiccup about the finished works. The only one missing, was his son. Nuffink. He'd gone away again like he did yesterday. His friends had told Hiccup, that today he didn't even want to see them. He had told them he wanted to be alone. Hiccup let out a sigh. Suddenly he felt the soft touch of his wife's hand on his shoulder. ,,Hiccup"? She asked and he turned to face her. ,,Nuffink went away again". Astrid went next to Hiccup. ,,You know, Zephyr might take after you the most but Nuffink has also got some traits from your side. I remember clearly how you used to run away whenever something bothered you". Hiccup chuckled slightly. ,,Well, but there was always you, who came after me. You always had the right words". Astrid rested her head on his shoulder. ,,Yes". ,,I think you should go and talk to him" Hiccup told her. On that Astrid lifted her head again and opened her mouth. ,,Me? No. I think this is a moment, you should spend with your son. You might not realize it, but you've gotten way better in talking to your children than you think. You're the father. There are things, that mothers are better in but this one is for you to take"! She turned away from him and gave him a last smile over her shoulder before she went into their house. Hiccup let out another sigh. A familiar purr on top of the roof made the chief turn around. It was his best friend. Toothless. Hiccup watched him. He too had grown too. Toothless wasn't that young dragon anymore. He was a full-grown Night fury. Just as Hiccup himself wasn't a boy anymore. He was an adult. Smiling at his dragon, he waited for him to hop down next to him. ,,Hey bud"! He greeted him and Toothless responded with a deep purr. ,,I need to go and look for Nuffink, wanna help me out"? Hiccup gave Toothless a smile on which he nudged his head under his best friends arm._ You don't even need to ask me. _Toothless told him and waited for Hiccup to get on his back. _Flight to Father-son-talk is ready to start. _With that, Toothless spread his wings and lifted up in the sky. They didn't have to search long. Hiccup knew the spots his kids loved to be. The upper cliffs. Right behind the big waterfalls. The highest spot on the back of the island with the most dazzling view of the ocean. When Nuffink and Zephyr were younger, he used to take them up there many times. Nuffink was sitting on the rock again. His Night lights, Cloud, next to him. Landing quietly behind them, Hiccup got down from Toothless. Cloud turned his head and went over to greet his father. Seeing Nuffink like that filled Hiccup with guilt and sadness. He wasn't able to protect his daughter.

,,May I join you"? He asked softly and Nuffink just nodded. Hiccup sat next to his son and waited. There was an awkward silence between them for a few moments. ,,I'm scared dad"! Finally, Nuffink rose his voice. ,,I know" Hiccup answered ,,I am too". He let out a sigh. ,,I am so sorry son. I as your father and chief am supposed to protect you. I was supposed to protect your sister" he looked down at his hands ,,But I failed. I failed as a chief and worse of all...I failed as a father"! On that, Nuffink quickly turned his head to his father. Shocked. ,,What"? The young blonde blinked ,,What are you saying? It wasn't your fault Zephyr got kidnapped". Hiccup swallowed and faced his son. ,,It could have happened to anybody. Zephyr likes to explore the island all around new Berk and maybe she flew off a bit too far, but you and mom did that too didn't you? You were our age, when you flew off and went to explore. The only one to blame is Grimmel. You are amazing dad. Don't blame yourself. You did your best to search for her and now we know where to find her". Hiccup was clearly moved by his sons words. ,,Thank you Nuffink...You almost talk like your mother. And actually I was planning on cheering you up"! He gave his son one of his smirks. ,,Well, I kind of feel better now"! Nuffink smiled at his father. ,,I am glad you came". Hiccup returned the smile. ,,We're ready now. We are going to leave new Berk tomorrow morning" he declared and Nuffinks smile faded. ,,I just hope Zephyr's alright". ,,She will be. Soon, she's back home again" Hiccup put his hand on his sons head. ,,Come now. We all need to get as much sleep as possible. We need to be energized". Nuffink nodded and followed his father to Toothless and Cloud. Getting on their dragons, they flew back to the village.

The next morning came faster than expected. Nuffink was almost too excited to fall asleep. Eventually, he did fall asleep but his night was a quick and dreamless one. Getting up, Nuffink went over to his wardrobe. He'd taken out his armor last night. He had built it together with his father. It was black and white. Just like Cloud. It had Clouds scales on it and was fireproof. With shaking hands, Nuffink got into the armor, took his axe and went out. His parents and the dragons were already waiting. They had some armor parts as well. Cloud immediately went up to Nuffink. ,,Are you ready"? His father asked him. ,,I am"! Nuffinks eyes gleamed with determination. Getting onto Cloud, they went up to the edge off the cliffs that lay in front of the village. Hiccup was the first one. Behind him, Astrid, Nuffink, and Valka, followed by Snowflake and Skybreeze. Behind them lined up, Ruffnut andTuffnut, his wife Kelsea, Snoutloud, Fishlegs, Heather, Eret and Gobber. Their children followed. Angela, Aris, Arik and Arlan and Leifur. After those, followed the rest of the village. Some however stayed on new Berk to watch over the village and the children that were too young. Klanai, Leifurs younger sister, was one of them. On Hiccups command, Toothless let out a loud roar and every dragon swung in the air.

* * *

,,We need to get out of here Fearless"! Zephyr told him determined as she walked up to him. Fearless opened his mouth slightly, slimmed his pupils and folded his ears flat backward. He knew that face on her. She was about to do something crazy. _What are you planning to do? _He purred at her, a bit unsure. ,,You need to pull me loose from that ankle chain. Then I can free you and we can escape"! Zephyr explained. _Pulling you free?_ Fearless lifted his head in disapproval, roaring. He was scared to do what she asked of him. Normally he was willing to do everything for her but that? What if he would accidentally rip her leg off? Then she would be like her father entirely. Not only that, he would create a bloody mess and they would never get out. Lowering himself down, Fearless purred at her pleading. _There has to be another way_._ I won't rip your leg off! _He looked at her, his pupils big now. ,,It's ok Fearless"! Zephyr assured him. ,,I trust you with my life. You can do it"! Fearless was still not convinced. He was scared. ,,I know you're scared buddy, but we have no other chance. Our family is out there. Evan is out there, running into his biggest mistake ever. I don't want either of them to get hurt. Evan needs help. He's blinded by anger and pain. If we don't get out, I don't know what will happen. Please, Fearless. Remember why I gave you that name? Besides your father, you are the bravest dragon I know. You challenged an ancient Night fury alpha and you protected me many times. You are Fearless my friend. Without you, I couldn't have stood anything. You kept me going. So come on Fearless, we can do it! Together! Me and you, always"!

Zephyr lowered her head and rested it on her dragons nose. Fearless closed his eyes as well, took a deep breath and then looked at her. Rising up to his feet again, determination was glowing in his eyes now as well. ,,There's my bud"! Zephyr beamed, caressed his head and Fearless smiled at her. Getting on his back, Zephyr put her left foot into the saddle and with her hands, she held the beginning of the chain around her ankle. ,,Ok buddy, ready"? She looked at him and Fearless let out an agreeing sound. ,,Now"! She called and Fearless pulled. A loud crack, and the chain broke off, closely to her ankle. Fearless hoped he didn't rip her leg off but as he turned his head, he found his best friend safe and whole. ,,Thank you buddy. You did it"! She cheered and hopped down. ,,Now it's your turn"! Quickly, she detached the chain around Fearless neck. Jumping of joy, Fearless heckled and gave Zephyr a lick. ,,Ok, I get it" she laughed ,,But we can't lose any time. We need to hurry"! ,,Mrrph"! Fearless agreed. Taking her bag and her stuff, Zephyr swung onto Fearless. ,,Our family is probably already here"! Fearless glanced up to her. ,,Now's the time to set this place on fire bud"! Zephyr declared and Fearless opened his mouth. Taking a deep breath, Fearless shot a big purple-blue fire blast at the door, which burst open immediately and went up in flames. ,,Quick now"! Zephyr called and Fearless jumped out. Finally outside, Zephyr looked around. ,,We need to find Evans hut. He's got my knives and my axe"! Fearless lifted his head to sniff the air. It didn't take long for him to catch Evans and Ghosts sent. Running, they quickly reached the big house. Running to the door, Zephyr rattled at the door but it wouldn't open. ,,It's locked"! She aspirated. Fearless let out a small roar. _My turn! _Getting on his hid legs, he stood and smashed his front paws onto the door with all his weight. The wooden door broke out of it's hinges instantly. Wood braking here and there. Zephyr blinked, wide eyed. ,,Ok...that was cool"! Getting on his fours again, Fearless looked at her proudly. ,,Well done bud"! Getting inside, Zephyr found her axe not too far from Evans huge table, which stood near the door. Taking her stuff, she quickly turned again and hopped back onto Fearless. ,,Ok now. Let's find Evan and Dad"! Zephyr called and Fearless swung up into the air.

At the shore, Hiccup and his army had already arrived. Evan and his own, were walking towards them. As Hiccup spotted the tall figure with white hair, he narrowed his eyes to slits to get a better look. ,,Finally"! Evan stopped walking and lifted his head. ,,Welcome. Hiccup"! Opening his arms jokingly, then his expression darkened and filled with anger. Hiccup blinked, a bit taken off and surprised. Frowning at the young man in front of him. This wasn't Grimmel. This was a young boy. Same white hair and icy blue eyes but it wasn't Grimmel. Hiccup was confused. ,,Excuse me but..who are you? You're clearly not Grimmel"! Evan let out an derisive laugh. ,,Oh yeah, I'm sorry. Did you expect to meet my grandfather? Well, funny to remind me. You killed him"! His voice got low and threatening again. Hiccups eyes widened. ,,You're his grandson"? Shaking his head quickly he caught himself again and gestured. ,,No, listen, kid, I did not kill your grandfather"! ,,Liar"! Evan yelled at him ,,I am sick and tired of lies! For years I've suffered and waited for this day and finally, I get justice"!

Hiccup tensed up. Behind him, everybody was no less confused and irritated than him. He didn't want to fight that boy. ,,Just wait a moment"! Hiccup held his hands out, staying calm. ,,I really have no idea why you're so mad at me and I don't know what you had to go through, but I assure Tyou, I did not kill Grimmel"! Hiccup blinked ,,Stop this! We can talk about it without ruffly or excitement. You don't want to make a mistake"! ,,Killing my grandfather was a mistake"! Evan cried back at him. ,,I told you I did not kill him"! Hiccup repeated still calm. ,,I don't know what you've heard about me or about that day but I assure you, I did not kill him. I saved myself. Grimmel chose his fate. He couldn't escape anymore. But you can! You can choose"! On that, Evan widened his eyes. For a moment, he was actually surprised and speechless. This man in front of him wasn't the man his father had taught him of. But it didn't matter anymore. ,,You know nothing about me"! Evan yelled again ,,You let him die and because of that, you'll pay"! Taking out his sword, he swung it above his head. Hiccup too got his hand to his sword. He was sad about the fact that he had to fight this young boy not older than twenty. He didn't want to fight against him anymore. He had expected Grimmel and now she was supposed to fight against his grandson? Evan let out a war cry and smashed his sword against Hiccups. The fight of them was the signal for both sides to attack each other. Both Berkians and dragon hunter, let out a second war cry and crashed into one another. Dragons going wild as well.

Meanwhile, Zephyr and Fearless flew above them. Below them opened up a huge battlefield. Shocked, Zephyr widened her eyes. ,,Oh no...". Dragons and Vikings were fighting. ,,We need to find Dad and Evan"! Zephyr called and Fearless snorted. In the middle was a free space. Two people were fighting against each other. ,,There they are"! Zephyr pointed down. Fearless slimmed his pupils as he also spotted them. ,,We need to stop this unnecessary war"! Zephyr declared and Fearless went into a dive. Shooting fire blasts between the fighting Vikings, Fearless let out a loud roar. Eluding the fighting dragons, Fearless flew further down to where Hiccup and Evan were fighting. ,,Stop it"! Zephyr cried and jumped down from Fearless, but they didn't hear her. Fearless gave his best friend a last glance and then turned again. He could hear his father roar in anger. Flying up, he scanned the area. Finally, he spotted him. Toothless was fighting against Evans Light fury alpha. Not far from them, fought his mother. She tried her best to against a Monstrous Nightmare. Hissing and growling, lashing out at his face. Cloudjumper fought against five Deatgrippers, while Cloud and Skybreeze helped him. Growling, Fearless rushed to his father. Roaring, he galloped into Ghost and pushed him off so he slid to the side a few meters. Shaking off the dirt, he quickly got to his feet again. Pulling his lips back into a furious snarl he glared at Fearless, who snarled back at him. _How dare you threatening my father! _He growled. _Fearless! _Toothless turned his head with a smile. _Are you ok son? _He put his head on his son's neck. _I'm fine dad! _In front of them came Ghost again. _You'll regret underestimating me! _He growled. Both Toothless and his son separated again, slimming their pupils. _We can talk about it all later, for now, we need to take care of him!_ Fearless build himself up, ready to jump at Ghost one more time.

Zephyrs cries went down hopelessly in all the noise. She had to do something. She needed to get their attention. Taking her axe, she swung it and threw it close enough in front of them. ,,I said, stop it"! She hollered. Taking off by surprise, both Hiccup and Evan stopped. Their gaze went from the axe up to Zephyr, who was standing not far from them. Panting. Her expression was more than mad. ,,Zephyr"! Hiccup called. Joy and relief filled him. Evan blinked. He was way more surprised to see her than her father was. How did she get out? Anger rolled up in him again and he slashed out at Hiccup. ,,Dad, watch out"! Zephyr cried and Hiccup reacted. No more games. No more holding back. All the time he had fought carefully. Now he had enough. With a cunning move, he slashed Evans sword out of his hand, kicked his legs so he dropped on his knees and put his sword close to Evans throat. ,,No"! Zephyr cried and Hiccup turned his head. He hadn't planned to hurt Evan at all. He just had to make sure he was disarmed. ,,Don't"! Zephyr added. Hiccup turned his attention back to Evan who seemed shocked. ,,I won't kill you"! Hiccup told him. ,,Why"? Evan hissed ,,Why are you sparing me"? ,,I don't want to hurt you"! Hiccup replied just as calmly as he'd started. Evan gritted his teeth. It made no sense. All he ever knew was lies. His world was crashing down on him. Now the goal he had, crumbled to dust. ,,Whoever told you bad things about me, they're not true"! Hiccup replied once more. I never wanted to hurt your grandfather but I had no choice. I just wanted to save my family. You've got your whole life in front of you. Don't make a mistake you'll regret one day"! Evan looked up at Hiccup. He couldn't respond anything. What was this? A sick joke? This merciful man was supposed to be the brutal killer his father has told him about? ,,Listen to my father Evan"! It was Zephyrs voice now. Evan turned his eyes to the side. By now, most of the other vikings, had stopped fighting to watch the scenario. Evans downfall had shocked his people. ,,I know you've been hurt terribly"! Zephyr began ,,You've lost your mother and your father abused you. You've got told lies all your life, you're mad and you're hurting"! She looked to her father and then back to Evan, coming closer. ,,I understand that. You've got all the rights to feel that way. But you don't have to become like your father or Grimmel to escape all this pain. You cannot fight fire with fire Evan"! Zephyr remembered her father's words. The words he had taught her years ago. ,,Sometimes bad things happen and you think all the good is lost. You may feel broken, hurt, sad, like the world ends. Like you're down at the ground and will never get up again, but every storm ends sometime. The sun will always return. Even after a thunderstorm. No matter how bad it was"! Hiccup widened his eyes at his daughter's words. After all these years she'd remembered them? He felt so proud of her that he couldn't help but smile. Evan just stared at her. His brain tried to get a hold on what was happening. He remembered it all. Memories flickered in his mind. Every time his father beat him, every time he got called names and pulled down. The words his mother had taught him. What was the truth? ,,You have your own mind. Besides all the anger and pain, what do you truly want"? Zephyr asked him. Her words echoed in him.

What he truly wanted? Justice, peace, acceptance. To be loved. All he ever knew was wrong. Evan felt sick. Hiccup could tell that Evans volition to fight was over. He had relaxed his muscles and dropped his shoulders. His face lowered down to the ground. Ashamed. Removing his sword from Evans throat, Hiccup took a step back. ,,My daughter is right. If you choose to change to the good, you'll be welcomed to life with us on new Berk". Shocked gasps went through the crowd of Berkians. ,,Hiccup are you s..."! Astrid began but Hiccup lifted his hand to stop her. ,,However" he continued ,,If you choose to continue this path and harm me and my people, then I'm forced to stop you"! His voice was firm and serious. Evan felt respect for him. He didn't respond anything but stayed on his knees. A slight movement in front of him made him lift his gaze. Hiccup held his hand out to him. Irritated Evan starred at the hand he got offered. ,,Hnpf"! Evan pulled himself up on his own, ignoring the hand. He was already ashamed enough. He wouldn't lower himself down any further. Hiccup just followed him with his eyes. Zephyr couldn't believe it. Was it over? ,,Zephyr"! A loud cry of a familiar voice made her turn around. It was her brothers voice. Tears shot into her eyes instantly. ,,Nuffink"! She cried back and sooner than expected, she found herself in her brothers arms. ,,I am so glad you're alive" he sobbed. ,,Oh Nuff..." Zephyr let out a sob as well. Her heart ached. How much she'd missed him. When did he grew taller than her? ,,I've missed you so bad"! She muttered into his chest. ,,You have no idea"! He responded. Seperating from each other, she gave him a smile. ,,Don't you scare me like that ever again"! He hissed at her. ,,I am sorry"! Zephyr defended herself. Next thing she knew was her mother next to her. Kissing her and touching her her. ,,Thank Goodness you're ok. My baby, my daughter"! ,,Mom you're...you're squishing me.."! Zephyr whimpered. Valka was the next person to wrap her arms around her granddaughter. Hiccup too, went over to hug his daughter. ,,Dad"! Zephyr held tight to her father. It felt so good to be in his arms again. To be with her family again. She was so relieved and happy, for that moment, she completely forgot about Evan.

The young white-haired just stood there. Dumbfounded, he watched. How happy she was. How happy they were. This was a family. A family he'd never know. A happiness, he'd always wanted. Swallowing he lowered his gaze down. Deep sadness filled him. His mind was about to go blank. He felt empty. Empty and alone. Nothing made sense and nothing had a purpose anymore. Not only did Zephyrs family come for her, but her whole village also came. They all came to save her. Whoever came for him? For a split of a second, he thought about Hiccups offer but quickly shook it off. After Zephyr had hugged her family, her gaze fell back to Evan, who stood alone, where Hiccup had left him. Her smile faded. He looked so sad. So alone. She wanted to say something, but she couldn't get herself to speak to him. It was on him now. Evan also lifted his head to her. His gaze met hers. His expression was blank. He felt like he should say something but he had no words either.

,,Zephyr"? It was her father. ,,Let's go home"! He gently placed his hand on her shoulder and led her away slowly. Fearless came towards her. Followed by Toothless ,Cloud, Skybreeze and their mother Snowflake. Looking over her shoulder, Zephyr watched Evan. Around them, the Berkians were getting on their dragons already. Dragon hunters got up and gathered together, moving away from the shore. The fight was over.

Calder had walked next to Evan. ,,Are you not going to do anything"? He asked ,,Are you giving up just like that"? Evan didn't look at him. ,,Yes, let them go". ,,But.." Calder opened his arms. ,,Are you questioning my command"? Evan glanced at him. ,,N-no of course not but.." Clader blinked. ,,This was my business. We won't fight them anytime soon. Understood"? Evan looked at him and Calder nodded. ,,Yes"! With that, Calder turned and left Evan standing alone again. Ghost had walked up next to his owner. He had a few scratches but nothing bad. Evan watched how the Berkians got away one by one. His eyes followed Zephyr. Everyone got onto their dragons. Her grandmother, her mother, her brother, her father. Only she stood. Looking back at him. Sharing silent looks. ,,Zephyr? Are you coming"? Her father called her again and finally she shook herself out of her trance and got onto Fearless. Lifting up, she turned to look over her shoulder one more time. _I am sorry._ She thought.

Watching them leave, Evan stayed a little longer. Util they became small dots on the horizon. It was noon by now. The wather had changed. Grey clouds were slowly covering the sky. Soon it would be raining. Maybe before dusk. What now? What was he about to do now? Evan didn't know. He was way to confused. There he was now, on this island. This dragon hunter island that belonged to his grandfather. He never wanted to be a dragon hunter. Was this his fate now? ,,Come Ghost"! He led his dragon back into the village. He needed to rest.

Hiccup and the others flew a good while. Nobody said anything. After some time, he looked over to his daughter. She looked sad. Her gaze was on her hands. Maybe he could try and cheer her up a bit. ,,Hey" he began, as he flew closer to her. Zephyr just sighed. ,,I am very proud of you Zephyr"! Hiccup continued ,,You've been so brave and valiant. You'll become a great chiefess one day". His smile faded, as he saw his daughter wiping the back of her hand over her eyes. Sniffing Zephyr turned her head away from her father. ,,Excuse me"! She whispered and made Fearless fly up. Higher above them. Hiccup watched his daughter disappear through a cloud. Sighing he dropped his shoulders. Toothless purred at him. ,,It's ok bud"! Hiccup patted his neck. ,,What is wrong with her"? Nuffink asked ,,I thought she was happy to be back with us"? Valka shared quiet looks with Astrid. ,,It has been a lot for her honey! It's normal that her emotions break free now that she's away from there and safe" Astrid explained. ,,Give her some time"! Valka added lovingly ,,She'll calm down soon enough". Nuffink lowered his head and bit his lower lip. He was so overwhelmed with his own feelings, he didn't think about how his sister really felt. He was so glad she was alive and well. ,,Don't blame yourself Nuffink"! Hiccup rose his voice ,,She'll understand. You're her brother after all. I'm sure she appreciates you concern"! On that, Nuffink rose his head again. He smiled slightly. They were right. He had to give Zephyr some time to calm down. Soon she would be ok again would she?

* * *

**Music used**

**The battle** \- Celtic battle music - The King of The Highlands

0:00-1:18 ( both sides getting ready. Hiccup and his army are on their way)

1:18- 2:28 (Zephyr tries to stop Evan )

2:29-3:28 (Evan leaves. Both sides confront each other)

Stop ( Evan and Hiccup talk)

3:29 ( Both sides attack each other)

3:57 ( Zephyr has a plan)

4:12 ( Zephyr and Fearless free themselves)

4:42 (Finding Evans hut/ parallels to Vikings fighting)

5:12 (Flying above the battlefield. Stopping Evan and Hiccup/ Fearless fighting together Toothless)

5:43 ( Zephyr throws her axe in front of Hiccup and Evan)

**Talking to Evan** \- Epic Celtic Music Mix - Most Powerful & Beautiful Celtic Music | Vol.2

1:23-25

**Family back together/Evans sadness** \- How to Train your Dragon 2 Soundtrack - 15 Stoick's Ship

0:00-2:23

2:24-3:13 (Zephyr shares quiet looks with Evan)

**Leaving Evan behind** \- Epic Celtic Music Mix - Most Powerful & Beautiful Celtic Music | Vol.2

1:25:00-1:27:55

**Flight home/Zephyr thinks of Evan and the past week** \- A Gift of a Thistle (from Braveheart)

* * *

Hello guys, before you leave, I am so thankful for all your nice reviews and your support. Not only here but also on Instagram :) I am so happy you guys love this story. Without your support and feedback, I would never have the motivation to continue and write as I am writing now :) This is the biggest gift for an artist and author. So thank you! I have big plans with this fanfiction and there will be much more! This story is far away from getting finished anytime soon!

And again a huge **thank you,** to you too Galaxy for your kind support and your wonderful reviews :*

I hope you guys liked this two-part chapter :)

Now that Zephyr is back home, will she go on like before or has something changed? Will Evan choose his fate? How will he decide? All that will be answered in chapter 12 and the ones to come ;) be excited!


	13. Chapter 12 Out of ashes

Hello you guys,

I am really sorry, this didn't come earlier, but I got sick last weekend. But here it is now ;) Chapter 12 for you, enjoy it!

* * *

After a long and exhausting flight, the Berkians finally arrived home. There were many, that wanted to check on Zephyr, especially the gang, but Hiccup quickly told them off. His daughter didn't look like she wanted to greet and talk. She needed rest and that was understandable for everyone. Even Aris, her brothers, Leifur and Angela kept their distance. They wanted to greet and hug their friend earnestly but they too knew it was best to leave her be for now. She would come and talk to them when she felt ready.

So they went their ways and the Haddock family back into their house.

There was an awkward silence in the living room. Zephyr had excused herself and disappeared in her room with Fearless. Toothless let out a heartfelt purr, looking towards the direction that led to Zephyrs room. Astrid gave her husband a sad expression, which he quickly replied. Valka wasn't looking much better and Nuffink seemed completely off in his thoughts. Nobody was saying a word. A few moments later, they could her soft crying sounds.

,,This is worse than I've thought"! Hiccup dropped his shoulders and looked down at his hands ,,I thought she would be fine once she's home but...". Astrid let out a quiet sigh. ,,Well, it has been hard on her. She had been apart from us a week Hiccup. Probably looked up in a cage or something. It is the best, we just let her be until she feels better. Then we can slowly talk to her". Everybody agreed on that. Nuffink looked down and then back to his sister's door. He wished he could go in there and soothe her, but he too needed to wait.

In her room, Zephyr slowly stopped crying. Sniffing, she wiped her tears away. Fearless who was curled up on her bed, had his head rested close to her. Purring, he tried to soothe her. ,,I don't even know why I'm crying Fearless"! Zephyr sniffed again. And she really didn't know. Wasn't she supposed to be happy? Something just didn't feel right and it irritated her. Maybe she needed some fresh air at her favorite spot to clear her mind. ,,Fearless"? She whispered and his eyes went bigger. ,,Can you help me get out, without anybody noticing"? Fearless blinked at her, looked at the window and then back. Purring at her, he agreed. Nodding. Quietly, Zephyr opened her window so Fearless could crawl out first. Once he was out, she went after him, jumped down the windowsill and got on his back. Flying off together, nobody recognized they went away.

The wind that blew in her face as they flew was calming. It felt good on her skin. Oh how much she had missed flying. Zephyrs feelings had never been that agitated before. Sure, she had been troubled many times but this was different. She had been so afraid and yet she'd remained calm and stayed strong. Somehow she was so overwhelmed happy to be back home and at the same time, she felt deeply sad. She felt terribly sorry for Evan and couldn't help wishing he would have come with them straight away so he could live the life he deserved. It was strange. If she'd never met him, she wouldn't even feel bad about it but that wasn't the case. She'd tried so hard to get to know about him and his past and now that she knew, it tore her heart. His face just wouldn't leave her mind. The way he'd looked at her as she left. That expression of emptiness, sorrow and fear. He was suffering and she knew it. Zephyr felt almost as if it was selfish of her to just leave him there. Was it selfish? There were so many questions in her mind. How was he now? Would he be ok? Would he decide to come to new Berk and start over? From below, Fearless purred at her and Zephyr wiped her eyes again. Why? Why was she so troubled? Fearless wished he could help her ease the pain but he didn't quite know how. If he could do anything to soothe her, he would do it. He hated seeing her like that. He rather had her happy and bouncy as she usually was. Together they flew over the large rivers and lakes, past the waterfalls and up to their favorite spot. The upper cliffs. It wouldn't take long until someone of her family would notice that she sneaked away and come after her. Zephyr let out a sigh as she got down from Fearless. ,,Thanks bud"! She whispered, patted his neck and started walking closer to the edge of the cliffs. Standing there, Zephyr let her gaze wander. Her bangs and hair wafted softly in the wind. The view of the ocean was the best up here. The endless horizon. Sitting down in the grass, Zephyr watched the water glitter in the sun. The last bit of sun, that made it's way through the upcoming rain clouds. Fearless had come next to her and laid down as well. Nudging his head at her softly. With a smile, Zephyr led his head down on her lap to caress him. ,,Thank you buddy"! she told him once more ,,For being there. I don't know what I would do without you. You're my best friend Fearless"! On that, Fearless lifted his head and licked over her cheek slightly. Giggling softly Zephyr wrapped her arms around her dragon's neck. ,,I love you too"! Both smiled at each other but then Fearless turned his head to her bag. ,,Hm"? Zephyr followed his gaze. ,,Oh, wait"! She called and reached in her bag, taking out her Ocarina flute. Maybe she could play and sing a bit. It always used to cheer her up. ,,What do you say buddy? Should I sing grandmas song again"? Instantly Fearless opened his mouth into a wide smile and purred loudly. ,,Grandmas song it is then"! Zephyr mimicked her father jokingly. Soft and slowly, she started playing the notes. Fearless rested his head on his forelegs, dropping his eyelids relaxed. He loved to listen to her when she sang and played.

Back in the living room, Nuffink finally lost his nerves. It had become awkwardly silent. ,,Ok, I can't take it anymore. She's been in there for an hour now. I won't sit around doing nothing when my sister is feeling down like that. I gonna get into her room now"! He declared, getting up and walking to her door. Astrid had lifted her hand to stop him, but let him go anyway. In front of the door, he stopped. Hesitating a bit, he swallowed but then knocked softly. ,,Zephyr"? He called just as soft ,,It's me, Nuffink. Can I come in? I know you probably want to be alone but...I'm worried. I want to help you. We can talk about everything remember? So...can I come in"? No answer. A bit confused Nuffink frowned. ,,Uhm, are you ok? Zephyr"? Again, nothing but silence. That was weird. Normally she would always answer him or open the door. Maybe she was asleep. ,,I gonna come in now ok"? He called a last time and then opened the door. As soon as he'd opened the door to look in her room, his face fell in shock- There was nothing. No one inside. The room was empty and the window wide open. ,,Mom, Dad"! Nuffink cried and they came running instantly. ,,Zephyr's gone"! He called. ,,What"? Astrid hurried next to her son. Hiccup as well, followed by Valka arrived in the room. Looking around. It was indeed empty. ,,She sneaked out"! Valka looked at the windowsill. ,,Not again"! Hiccup declared, turning, ready to leave. ,,I go after her"! ,,Wait"! Valka held him on his shoulder. ,,Let me talk to her"! Hiccup turned to his mother. ,,What? But why"? Valka let out a chuckle. Sometimes, grandmothers can help too". Astrid crossed her arms and smiled at her husband. ,,Let her go after Zephyr" she went up to him ,,Maybe she's just the right person now". ,,B-but..I'm her father"! Hiccup stuttered, still not understanding ,,And what about you"? ,,What about me"? Nuffink interfered the discussion. Valka snickered through closed lips. ,,Now, now, I know all of us would like to go after her but this time, I would like to talk to her"! She went up to her grandson, lowered herself a bit and rested her hands on his shoulders. ,,You're such a wonderful brother to her Nuffink. You're growing up, I can see. You'll become a great Viking. Like your father and your mother"! A big smile spread on Nuffinks lips, as he lifted his head to his grandmother. ,,Thanks Grandma"! Hiccup let out a sigh. ,,Alright. You go this time"! Hiccup gave in, smiling as well. ,,I'll be back soon"! Valka turned and went out. With a whistle, she called her dragon and a few seconds later, Cloudjumper appeared in front of her. ,,To the upper cliffs my friend"! She told ease, Valka climbed onto her huge dragon and together they lifted up into the air.

Back on the cliffs, Zephyr started singing softly.

_,,I'll swim and sail on savage seas_

_With ne'er a fear of drowning,_

_And gladly ride the waves of life_

_If you will marry me._

_No scorching sun,_

_Nor freezing cold,_

_Will stop me on my journey,_

_If you will promise me your heart_

_And love me for eternity"_

Zephyr stopped singing and let out a deep and long sigh. Maybe it wasn't such a great idea after all. Now she felt sad again instead of happy. Suddenly she felt two hands on her shoulders and a soft familiar voice continuing to sing the song.

_,,My Dearest One, My Darling Dear,_

_Your mighty words astound me,_

_But I've no need of mighty deeds,_

_When I feel your arms around me"_

And she got hugged from behind. Instantly a smile spread on Zephyrs lips again. All the worries seemed to lift from her. ,,Grandma"! And she turned around to hug her as well. ,,May I join you"? Valka asked softly. ,,Of course, you may"! Zephyr replied. Fearless heckled and jumped, happy to see Valka too. ,,Hello Fearless"! Valka chuckled and gave him a scratch. ,,Such a good boy you are, taking care of our beloved Zephyr"! ,,Mrrrooouu"! Fearless smiled openly. ,,I am glad to see a smile on your face again" Valka then started, as she sat next to her granddaughter. Right at that moment, Zephyrs smile faded again. Just as soon as it came. ,,I'm sorry"! Zephyr turned her gaze on her hands. ,,What are you apologizing for honey"? Valka asked her. ,,I...I caused so much trouble. I..I made you worry so much and...I am so sorry for that"! tears welled up in Zephyrs eyes again and she sniffed. ,,Aw, sweetheart"! And Valka pulled her closer into her arms again. Something told her, that there was more about it. ,,Do you want to talk to me about it all"? Valka asked and Zephyr thought for a moment. Maybe it was the best thing to talk to someone. ,,Can you..uhm...for now, just don't tell Mom and Dad and Nuffink ok? I don't want them to worry even more. I need to get this right on my own first"! Zephyr told her. ,,What are you talking about"? Valka blinked. ,,I am happy to be back home. Really...but" Zephyr wiped her tears. ,,But"? Valka continued softly. ,,I don't know why, but I feel terrible somehow as well". Now Valka started to understand slowly. ,,It's not just you processing what happened right"? Zephyr looked at her grandmother, pressing her lips together and blinking big tears away. ,,It's the boy am I right"? Valka hit the point and Zephyr started sobbing again. ,,Yes..I don't get it Grandma"! Zephyr sniffed ,,H-He...he was so mean to me at first. I couldn't stand him. He was rude and mean and snappy and snobby and such a dork. His mood swings made me furious but when I found out that he was Grimmels grandson, I got curious. I started questioning his motives. And as he locked me away, I realized he didn't really behave like a true villain. He gave me food, let me stay with fearless, he gave me paper to draw as I felt bored, he'd even let me out when I had asked him and told him, that I wanted to get some fresh air. I started wondering about him Grandma. I felt that there was something he was hiding. Sometimes he seemed so sad, so deeply hurt. And shortly before you guys arrived, we had a fight. He told it to me. Why he was so angry". Valka listened carefully, not once turning her face away. ,,His father blamed Hiccup for Grimmels death. He went mad, he snapped and abused Evan horribly as much as I could tell". ,,Evan? That's his name"? Valka blinked. ,,Yeah"! Zephyr replied and continued. ,,His mother got killed by his father. He got told lies all is life and he just grew up thinking Dad killed Grimmel and caused it all". Valka lowered her gaze. She'd heard a bit of the conversation that Hiccup had with Evan on the battlefield but she had no idea about his past. ,,Grandma, I feel so bad for him. I feel like I did a bad thing leaving him there. You should have seen the way he'd looked at me. So lost, so...so deeply hurt, full of sorrow"! Tears rolled down her cheeks again. ,,Don't blame yourself Zephyr. What happened wasn't your fault. You don't have to feel guilty of leaving him there, neither do you have to worry about the feelings you feel. You take after your father so much my dear"! Valka traced her fingers through Zephyrs bangs and then rested her hand on her cheek, caressing it. ,,Your father always had compassion with others. Even for those who threatened him. He was ready to forgive and make peace with every evil person he came across. Grimmel too". Zephyr sniffed again and wiped her tears away once more. Blinking. This made so much more sense now. Talking to her grandmother had been the best thing to do indeed. Now she finally felt her head clear up. She didn't have to worry about her feelings anymore. ,,So Dad had felt like I did too"? Valka let out a little chuckle ,,Oh yes he did. He might not have told you but I know. When he'd defeated Drago blood fist or Grimmel, he always had to process it and get his emotions right. That's just a proof of what a good heart he has. Just like you do". Valka smiled at her and Zephyr smiled as well. Finally feeling better. ,,Thank you Grandma"! Zephyr looked back to the ocean. The sun was soon about to set. The clouds got bigger and darker. ,,Do you think Evan will choose to come to new Berk"? Valka let out a quiet sigh and also looked out at the ocean. ,,I don't know darling. We will see. For now, don't worry about it anymore". Zephyr got to her feet. ,,Ok. Thank you again. I am glad I told you"! ,,You're welcome my dear. I am glad I could help by being a good listener". Together, they walked back. ,,Let's go home now. Who knows when the rain will start"! Valka told her as she got onto Cloudjumper again. ,,Hey Cloudjumper"! Zephyr greeted and the big dragon tilted his head at her. Smiling. Fearless waited until Zephyr was on his back and then swung up as well.

,,Oh dear, no"! Zephyr suddenly groaned in the middle of the flight. ,,How did they react as they found I sneaked out"? On that Valka suddenly started laughing heartily. ,,Oh well, you might guess they were quite shocked". ,,Argh, shoot"! Zephyr lowered her head and dropped her eyelids. ,,They wanted to go after you all at the same time. I told them I was going" Valka told her. ,,Ugh..I know they would do that. I am glad you came"! Zephyr smiled at her, shrugging her shoulders. Valka couldn't help but grin at her granddaughter. How much she and her father were alike. ,,I had a feeling you needed someone to talk to other than your parents and your brother" Valka replied. ,,Oh yeah" Zephyr sighed ,,As much as I appreciate Nuffinks concern. We're so close, as close as siblings can be but, I have caused him to worry enough already, I just didn't want him to suffer too". Valka nodded ,,I know you do". ,,And Dad" Zephyr opened her arms ,,He's done enough for me already. He looked exhausted enough. I just wanted to give him and mom a break". ,,You are selfless and caring Zephyr, these are very good and important character traits" Valka explained. ,,Yeah...Dad has told me about love and compassion many times when I was a child. I just hope they won't freak out too much when we're back". Valka shrugged her shoulders ,,It's on you to tell them"!

Arriving in front of the house, they got greeted by Hiccup, Astrid and Nuffink. ,,Zephyr"! Nuffink ran up to his sister. ,,Are you..". ,,I'm ok Nuff"! Zephyr interrupted him with a smile and hopped down. ,,I will tell you about it all later ok"? Nuffink just starred at his sister in confusion. She seemed so happy all of the sudden. Carefree almost. ,,Uh...sure" he replied a bit dumbfounded and followed her to their parents. ,,Mom, Dad"? Zephyr started ,,I am sorry that I caused so much trouble. I am sorry you had to worry about me so much. Also, sorry I sneaked away. I just needed some time alone but I am ok now. You don't have to worry anymore. I will tell you everything I promise"! Hiccup and Astrid shared looks for a moment and then lowered themselves down to their daughter with smiles. ,,Oh my dear"! Astrid hugged her ,,Don't be sorry. We are your parents and we will never stop worrying about you. We are just glad you're ok". ,,We aren't pushing you to tell us anything. The most important thing is, you are home, you're well and you're alive"! Hiccup caressed his daughters head. ,,Thank you"! Zephyr hugged both her parents. Hiccup lifted his gaze to his mother, nodding at her thankfully. Valka replied the gesture. Suddenly a loud purr interrupted the family and a huge black dragon shoved himself through to Zephyr. ,,Toothless"! The young brunette called joyfully and opened her arms. Just as quickly a long wet tongue slit across her face. ,,Argh, ew! No, no, Toothless"! Zephyr laughed. Now Fearless, Cloud and Skybreeze joined their father, cuddling Zephyr and knocking her over. Licking and nudging her. Snowflake had also walked up to give her some cuddles. Squealing and laughing, Zephyr wiggled and turned on the ground. Cloudjumper just sat next to Valka, watching the big bundle of fury dragons. He wouldn't do things like that. He after all, was the oldest. Zephyrs family watched in amusement as well. ,,Aaahrg, help me! Eeew"! Zephyr wiggled and pushed herself out of the bundle and wiped herself off, as she finally got free from the dragons and back to her feet. ,,You guys know this doesn't wash out"! On that Hiccup let out a loud laugh. ,,Believe me, they will never learn"! Now they all joined into the laughter as well.

It was then, that one after one, small drops of water fell down from the sky. ,,Oop"! Zephyr held her hand out ,,It's starting to rain"! ,,Then let's hurry inside. I am sure you could use a nice warm bath"! Astrid suggested. ,,Oh yes, that sounds amazing"! Zephyr cheered. A warm bath was just the thing she needed. After all, she hadn't taken a bath in a week and now she was sticky and slimy. Covered in dragon spit. Fearless pushed himself through the door, following Zephyr closely. Astrid gave it a laugh, as she saw Toothless, Snowflake, Cloud and Skybreeze already sitting in the living room. Now, the room seemed a bit full. ,,I think we could use a bigger house soon, Hiccup"! The called, looked around, shaking his head, he snickered. Hiccup loved the fact, that he and Toothless still stuck together like they had back then. Fearless and Zephyr were not one bit different. Cloud and Nuffink as well. Skybreeze and Snowflake just followed. Fearless would sleep with Zephyr and Cloud would sleep with Nuffink. Astrid and Hiccup had no trouble with it but a bigger house would be better in the future indeed.

Back inside, Astrid went into the bathroom to put water in the bathing tub and heat it. ,,I am glad you're better"! Nuffink told her and put his hand on Zephyrs shoulder. ,,Eeeh"! He quickly pulled it back, as he remembered she was sticky with saliva. Zephyr started laughing. ,,Did you just forget what happened"? Nuffink wrinkled his nose and wiped his hand on his legs ,,No, but I didn't think your shoulders would be covered too"! ,,Well, they left no spot" Zephyr snickered. ,,You mean Fearless and Toothless didn't"! Nuffink rolled his eyes ,,Cloud isn't that unrestrained. Skybreeze also". ,,But they did a good job on covering me in their spit"! Zephyr pushed her brothers shoulder slightly and he jumped. ,,Ew, get away from me. Uh...just until you bathed". After a while, Astrid came back into the living room. ,,Your bath is ready"! Zephyr opened her mouth and rolled her eyes up. ,,Finally"! Turning to her family a last time, she grinned at them.

Joyful, Zephyr went into the bathroom. She loved bathing. They had a big bathing tub made out of stone and wood. Big enough to fit the whole Haddocks in it. The room was already filled up by the fog that was caused by the hot water. Just as Zephyr wanted to close the door, Fearless stuck his nose in the room. Pushing his head under her arm. ,,Woah, Fearless, what"? Zephyr blinked. Purring in delight, Fearless went closer to the bathing tub and held his head over it. Sniffing at the water, curiously. Zephyr dropped her head to the side and let out a light laugh as she watched him. ,,Ok buddy, maybe I can let you stay, but you need to behave alright"? Fearless turned his attention back to Zephyr and opened his mouth, heckling. ,,I'm bathing now"! Zephyr called out, tilting backwards a bit. ,,Alright dear"! Astrid called back. ,,Dinner will be ready in an hour"! ,,Ok mom"! Zephyr closed the door. As soon as she turned around, her smirk got wider. ,,Phew they didn't see you get in"! Getting undressed, Zephyr climbed into the big round bathing tub. ,,Aaah, that's wonderful"! Zephyr laid back, swirling her arms slightly. Fearless watched her and the water with big round eyes. Standing on his hind legs, he had his paws on the edge of the bathtub. Zephyr opened her eyes again, smiling, she splashed a bit of water onto Fearless head. Instantly he shook his head a bit, wiggled his nose and then licked the water drops from it. Zephyr started laughing. Purring loudly, Fearless opened his mouth. Again, Zephyr splashed a bit on his nose. Shaking his head again, Fearless suddenly got on his hind legs more, pushing himself up, trying to climb into the bathing tub. ,,Aaak no, no, no, no, Fearless what are you doing"? Zephyr waved her hands at her dragon but he didn't stop. ,,No, no you can't get it the..."! Zephyr tried to push him off but he already sat on on the edge bathing tub, halfway. Faltering and slithering a bit. His right hind leg dropped but he pulled himself back up quickly and jumped into the water. ,,Eeek"! Zephyr let out a squeal and held her arms up to cover herself, as water splashed everywhere and overrun the edges. Roaring and laughing, Fearless looked at Zephyr. Blinking a bit taken off for a second, Zephyr eventually started laughing as well. Splashing more water onto her dragon. Fearless did the same, splashing his paws and his tail. The laughter got louder.

In the living room, Valka and Hiccup lifted their heads, as loud laughter and squealing, mixed with roars and purrs came from the bathroom. Astrid too, tilted her head from where she was standing in the kitchen. ,,What in the world is going on in there"? Hiccup let out a snickering snort, as a suspicion crossed his mind. Valka too couldn't help but smirk a little. ,,Hiccup, don't tell me she took the dragon with her in the bath"! Astrid dropped her wooden spoon and stomped to the bathroom, opening the door, she almost screamed in shock. From the scene in front of her, her mouth dropped. Zephyr and Fearless sat in the bathing tub together, splashing and laughing. ,,What are you..."! She stopped, as Hiccup, Nuffink and Valka came next to her to watch as well. At the same time, Zephyr and Fearless realized they weren't alone anymore and turned their heads. Stopping the splashing. ,,Uh oh.." Zephyr dropped her hands and Fearless lowered his ears, slimming his pupils a bit. Astrid crossed her arms. ,,What in the world are you doing? Zephyr! Taking your dragon into the bathing tub? Look at the mess, who's gonna clean that up later "? Astrid lifted her feet a bit ,,And you're causing a flood"! ,,Astrid"! Hiccup snickered, trying to calm her but Astrid looked back up. Remembering how bad Zephyr had felt just a few hours ago. Seeing her with Fearless in the bath, was also a very amusing and funny picture. Snickering as well now, Astrid dropped her head. ,,Alright, alright. Continue. But don't flood the whole house alright"? Smiling widely Zephyr nodded. ,,Err, I'm in my room again"! Nuffink turned ,,I didn't see anything"! Hiccup winked at his daughter and closed the door again.

After a while, Zephyr stopped splashing and Fearless did after her. ,,I need to wash myself now"! She told him and grabbed the shampoo and the soap. Fearless stayed in the bathing tub and watched her. ,,You really are enjoying this bath don't you"? Fearless roared at her. After Zephyr was all cleaned and washed, she took some of the foam and blew it up. Fearless watched the soap cloud fly and then bit into it. Quickly he realized it didn't really taste nice and stuck his tongue out. Zephyr laughed again. ,,You're not supposed to eat it! Here"! And she started taking the sponge and the soap and rubbed it on Fearless head and neck. Instantly his pupils went wide and he started purring loudly. He loved being washed. After some time, both were squeaking clean. Fearless got out of the bathtub and sat next to it so Zephyr could pour clean water over him. Taking some towels, Zephyr wrapped herself up and started drying Fearless. His scales were shining now. ,,Oh look I polished you"! Zephyr giggled ,,You've never been cleaner"! ,,Wrooow" Fearless started hopping around. Splashing the water that was still on the ground. ,,Ooof, we need to dry the ground". Zephyr took the mob that was standing in the corner and started drying the ground as far as she could. Finally finished, Zephyr opened the door again. ,,I'm done"! She called, walking into the living room. Fearless after her. Heckling proudly. ,,Goodness, Fearless, you're shining"! Hiccup laughed. ,,Looks like he got polished"! Valka joined in. ,,Yeah, he's never been cleaner" Zephyr patted her dragons cheek. ,,Well, I used to take Toothless into the bathtub as well, and since Fearless takes after his father that much, I doesn't surprise me he jumped into the bath with you". Valka snickered ,,Fearless isn't the only one who takes after his father that much"! Her gaze fell on Zephyr and she smiled. Hiccup too smiled at his daughter proudly. ,,Dinner is ready"! Astrid called and started to place the food on the table. ,,Nuffink"! She called and soon after, the door of his room upstairs opened and he came down. ,,Oh"! Zephyr jumped ,,I get dressed quickly"! Rushing in her room, she disappeared again. ,,Uh.."? Nuffink followed her with his eyes and opened his arms. ,,I guess she's back"!

* * *

On the dragon hunter island, Evan was back in his house. Leaning over his table, he tried to process what had happened. His head was spinning. With empty, glassy eyes, he just stared at the table. He felt empty, almost numb. Like he got hit by a rock. Everything was falling apart. He had lived a lie, his whole life was a lie. The only men he had held responsible for his cruel fate had just turned out to be the nicest and merciful human being he'd ever come across. What was he supposed to do now? Now that everything was gone? Everything was taken from him. He had nothing. It was this cold bitter truth, that made everything even worse. The things his father had done. All the pain was crashing over Evan like a wave. Almost dizzy, he tumbled to the door and went out. Cloud watched him, worried. It was dark by now and it was raining. Driven forward and without even thinking, Evan walked towards the beach. He didn't care for the rain, didn't care for anything anymore. The pain got worse. He tried so hard to not think about it, to stay numb but it wouldn't work. He had no idea why he was even walking outside. Shortly before the water, he stopped. The ocean was wild and stormy now. Waves crashing against the shore, mixing up with the rain and the wind. Evan just stood there, his gaze far out. All the memories flooded him, the pain the sadness, the sorrow, everything filled him and overrun him now. The wall he'd build crumbled down and he just let his feelings overtake him. Shaking, Evan opened his mouth to let out a heartbroken, sorrowful scream. His scream went over to loud sobbing and crying and he dropped to his knees. Crying loudly, Evan dug his fingers in the stony ground, trembling and shaking with every sob. The rain was getting stronger now, soaking his hair and his cloth. It hurt, he was hurting so bad and nothing seemed to stop it. Never before had he cried like that but he couldn't take it anymore. He was so tired of everything, so sad about everything.

Ghost had followed Evan, he wouldn't leave him alone. Sniffing around, he lifted his head. He had heard him. His scream. Running to the beach, he stopped. He'd spotted his owner. A deep sadness filled Ghost as he spotted Evan on the ground, crying and sobbing uncontrolled. He'd never seen him like that ever before. Walking up to him carefully, Ghost spread his left wing over Evans' head so the rain wouldn't hit him anymore. Sitting down next to him, Ghost let him cry and then nudged his head on him, purring. For a few seconds, nothing happened but then Ghost felt Evan wrap his arms around his neck. Purring even deeper Ghost rested his head on Evans back, closing his eyes. _I'm here for you. _

Moments that felt like hours passed until Evan stopped crying and went totally still. He still hugged Ghost. The white dragon let out a questioning purr and Evan let go of him. Lifting his head to look at his dragon, Evan put his hand on Ghosts head and caressed over it. ,,Thank you Ghost"! He muttered in a hoarse voice. Instantly Ghosts pupils widened. Evan had never been like that to him. Putting his head under Evans' arm, he helped him up. Both were dripping. ,,Come on, let's get back inside. I don't want us to catch a cold"! Evan sighed. He had a lot of things to consider.

* * *

After everyone had eaten, Zephyr started telling her parents and Nuffink everything that had happened and how she felt. They all understood. However, Nuffink didn't really seem to like the idea of Evan coming to new Berk. Not because he didn't begrudge Evan a new life but because he didn't trust him. And most of all, he couldn't forgive him that easily. He didn't quite understand why he sympathized his sister, but as long as she was happy, he didn't care. The day ended quickly and Zephyr went in her room. Getting under her blanket. Fearless had laid himself down close to her. A knock on the door made her look up again. It was her mother. ,,Mom"! Zephyr lifted herself up a bit smiling. ,,Hey honey"! Astrid walked up to her daughter and sat at the bed. ,,How are you feeling"? Zephyr still smiled. ,,Way better mom. I was a bit confused like I said earlier. It was good to talk to grandma. I know Evan is the grandson of Grimmel and all, but the way his life had turned on him until now was just not fair. Nobody should suffer like that". ,,I know sweetie but sometimes we cannot do anything against it" she caressed her daughter's hair. ,,Evan is a good guy, I know. He's just scarred and hurt. He deserves a good life. I really hope he'll take dads offer" Zephyr relaxed, as she felt her mother starting to braid her hair for the night. ,,I do too. Everybody deserves a second chance. If he's willing to turn his life around, then yes". ,,Mom"? Zephyr asked her ,,How did you fall in love with daddy"? Astrid's mouth curled up into a smirk. ,,Well, it all started with Toothless"!

* * *

Music used for this chapter:

for the dancing and the dreaming cover by Erutan - (for Zephyrs flute and the first few strophes)

Cheerful Celtic 0:00-3:28 or just the first two minutes :) ( Zephyr bathing with Fearless)

Celine Dion Ashes - Evans sorrow (the second strophe and refrain for the breakdown)


	14. Chapter 13 The tale of Toothless

**\- The tale of Toothless -**

* * *

This is a flashback chapter, where Toothless tells his kids the story of how he and Hiccup became friends from his point of view

* * *

It was a regular morning in the hidden world. Another day, in which the most energetic dragon cubs played around. They belonged to no other than the alpha himself. Three little Night lights. A black and white one, with eyes just as green as freshly grown leaves in spring. The other, a black one with a white belly and teal eyes. A mix of both his mother and his fathers eyes and lastly, the smallest of them. The only female. Dark black, with a white nose and eyes just as blue as her mothers. As they spotted their father coming, they stopped what they were doing and ran up to him.

,,Father, can you tell us a story"? The white male dragon cub asked. ,,Oh yes, maybe something about your past"? His sister, the black and white one cheered. ,,Yeah, is it true what they say about dragons and humans being friends"? The other male cub asked, tilting his head. Toothless smiled at his kids proudly. Though it hurt to think back, he was determined to make sure his kids knew all about his past. The truth.

,,Yes, it is true"! Their father answered as he sat down. ,,There was a time, when dragons and humans were friends. They used to live together". Highly interested, his kids sat down. Big-eyed. ,,This is a story of a unique friendship" Toothless started ,,It begins with me. With me and a very special human. His name is Hiccup"! Toothless lifted his head from his kids up to the sky.

,,My story starts years back, when I was just a cub. My parents used to live on an huge island, called the hidden gem. It was an island where Night furies lived on. There had been many places, Night furies lived on. Also in the hidden world. One day, however, me and my parents got separated. I was too young to understand what was happening but know I know now that they got captured by hunters"!

,,Hunters"? The three little Night lights gasped. ,,But I thought humans were our friends"? The female one squeaked. ,,Yes" Toothless nodded ,,But not all humans are nice and kind. There are bad ones out there as well. Hunters are evil humans that capture dragons. You will hear more about it in time"! Toothless continued his story.

,,I fled to another island. A huge cave, where other dragons lived. We used to live under a cruel alpha. A red death, which would kill even his own. We, the dragons that lived there and me, used to hunt for the alpha. That's how the story of me and my best friend starts. One night, I flew around the old island, called Berk. Vikings used to live there for generations. They had sheep and other animals that we dragons used to hunt. However, every hunt would end up in a fight. Humans and dragons misunderstood each other since the beginning of time and fought because of it. That night, I got shot down"!

* * *

A sharp pain shot through my body, as I felt my right tail fin rip off. At the same time, something wrapped itself around me. My wings got entangled in it and I fell. Fear and panic crept up in me. That was it. I would die. But I didn't want to die yet. I had my whole life ahead of me. So many things to do, so many things to see. Fifteen years is not an age for a dragon. I am so young still.

As I came closer and closer to the ground, my brain tried to focus on surviving. I tried to free myself as good as I could but it was too late. I crashed into the trees. Every branch that broke under my weight hurt, and sooner as expected, I hit the hard forest floor. Due to the speed of my fall, I bounced a few times and slithered across the ground. Swirling dirt up into the air, I finally rolled over a little hill and landed still.

Flinching in pain, I closed my eyes. How was it possible that I actually survived this? I let out a heavy sigh. Through all the adrenaline that shot through my veins, the pain stopped for a while and I felt numb. My heart thumping up to my throat, blood whooshing in my ears. Slowly I opened my eyes again, to look around. It was dark but I could still see. I had some sort of ropes wrapped all around me. No way I could free myself like that. I couldn't even raise my head enough to burn it off. I had no other chance than to just lay there. Helpless. Alone. Maybe something would come to me and I could free myself somehow. If it wasn't one of these humans that would find me. Or some other animal. Slowly the pain came back. I rested my head back on the ground, trying to relax. Somehow I fell asleep.

It was just at that moment when I was in a deep sleep. That heavy dark, that made me feel nothing. My head empty. Suddenly I felt a pressure on my left arm. Groaning, I moved a bit to get the pressure off. It was then, that I heard something. It sounded like a human. Instantly I woke. I felt my heart rate quicken again. So they came for me. My breath got faster and heavier as well. I opened my eyes and starred right at a young human boy. He looked shocked and pointed something sharp at me. A weapon? Oh no, he did came to kill me. I wanted to move but I couldn't. It was useless. Was this the end? My end? Was I about to die like that? On the ground, helpless and miserable. Killed by a human child? I kept watching him. For some reason, he was hesitating but then he took a breath and mumbled something I couldn't quite understand. ,,I gonna kill you dragon. I'm going cut out yer heart and bring it to my father. I'm a Viking"! He said to himself and then screamed it at me. ,,I'm a Viking"! Congratulations! So what? I thought. If you're about to kill me, then please hurry up. Make it quick. I didn't put my gaze away from the boy. He rose his arms, ready to stab me. That's it. Goodbye world. I had no choice but to accept my fate. I waited for him to stab me but nothing happened. Why didn't I feel anything? Was I dead? No, I was still breathing. Suddenly I heard how he started cutting the ropes. He was cutting me free? My eyes shot open and I tensed up. One by one the ropes fell. As soon as I felt I was free enough, I jumped to my feet to tackle the young human down. As expected, he didn't count with my sudden reaction. Breathing fast, he starred at me. Blank fear in his eyes. I eyed him. How did he dare? Should I kill him? I kept watching him. Now he was the one being helpless. I had him under my paw. He had no chance to get free. Suddenly his eyes met mine. Something was strange about this one. Anger rolled up in me and I yelled at him. ,,Get lost"! Furious, I turned around and swung in the air. ,,Damn you human"! I scolded as I realized I couldn't fly properly anymore. I couldn't coordinate anymore. I hit against a rock, pushed myself off and tried to fly the other way. ,,Argh"! I groaned. Again, I hit the ground. ,,No, no, not with me"! Angrily I got up again, trying to fly away once more. And again, I felt myself go down. This time, I landed at a clearing surrounded by stone walls. There was a little lake in the middle. Frustrated, I punched the ground. Roaring in anger. Why did this have to happen to me? I snorted. Well, getting upset won't get me anywhere. At least there was a lake with some fish in it. And I had some shelter here.

The next morning came just as quick as the other. I was just exploring my surroundings when I spotted the young human boy again. Ugh, not you again. I thought. How did he even have the guts to return? I didn't really understand. Wait? I looked more closely. Did he carry a fish? Yes, it was a fish! Quickly, I got behind a large rock and climbed on it. Watching the boy. He was walking further into the clearing, closer to me. It seemed like he was looking for me. Maybe I could do him a scare. Opening my wings, I got down before him. Sniffing. I was hungry. And yes, the fish smelled yummy, but I had no clue if this was a trap. I had to be careful. After all, this boy wanted to kill me. Growling at him slightly I watched him carefully, not leaving him out of my sight. ,,You again"! He held the fish out to me. What was that? Ok, ok, maybe if I sneak up carefully enough, I can take the fish and leave. Ready to get the fish, I opened my mouth but then I spotted the weapon from yesterday. ,,I knew it"! I growled and backed off again, glaring at the boy. Flinching a bit, the boy lifted the fur on him, reaching to the weapon.

,,Don't you dare"! I growled and he dropped it to the ground. ,,In the water with it"! I demanded and so he did. Lifting it with his foot and kicking it in the lake. I watched the knife drop into the water. Good. I looked back at the boy. No weapons anymore. Ok, that's better. I sat up and turned my attention back to him. Now, yummy fish. I could feel my mouth starting to water. I really wanted that fish. Again he held it out to me. Why are you? I eyed him, I still felt skeptical about him but I was too hungry to pass this fish. Hmm, ok, if you want it that way. Once more, I sneaked closer to him. Opening my mouth. Throw it in my mouth. I thought.

,,Huh, toothless. I could have sworn you had..". I looked at him. Not going to throw the fish in my mouth? Ok. Then I get it myself. I thought as I got my teeth out and snatched the fish out of the boy's hands. Biting it into pieces and swallowing it down. ,,Teeth" he murmured, a bit shocked. Yumm. I licked my mouth. Did he have more? I looked at him, walking closer. The boy stumbled against a rock and I eyed him again. ,,I don't have any more"! The boy declared. Oh well, I am a nice dragon who learned to share. Regurgitating a piece of the fish he just gave me, onto his lap, I moved away a bit. Sitting down I watched him. He took the fish in his hands but didn't eat it. What are you waiting for? I waited for him to eat but he still didn't. Eat it. I looked at the fish and back to him. Finally, he took a bite. There you go! Holding up his hands, he lifted the fish up. Swallow it! I swallowed to signalize he should swallow and so he did. Finally, he swallowed but seemed pretty grossed out by it. It's yummy! I replied. Not really understanding his trouble. You, humans do eat fish as well, don't you? Suddenly he started grinning at me. Why are you grinning at me? Ok, hold on, I can grin as well. I thought, trying to mimic him. See? Just as sudden as he grinned at me, he got up carefully, reaching his hand out to me. Hold on, what are you doing? Stop it! I growled at him and moved away. He won't touch me. My flying ability was just good enough to fly as far away as I could. Landing, I burned the ground so I could rest a bit. Aaah, nice and warm. I laid myself down. A tweeting noise of a bird above me, caught my attention. It could fly. I watched the bird fly off. I wished I could fly off just like that bird. It sucked being stuck here. Lowering my gaze, I found the little human had sat himself down in front of me. Waving he smiled. Oh, come on. I groaned annoyed. Why does have to follow me? Just let me sleep. I shifted and covered my face with my left tail fin. What I can't see, doesn't bother me. Ok, maybe I am curious. I lifted my tail again and caught him reaching out to me again. He quickly got up and turned around. Whatever. I got up again and walked to another spot. Getting on a tree, I finally was able to catch some sleep. Without that boy interrupting.

Close to sundown, I woke. I sniffed, I could still smell him. I looked around and there he was. He sat on some rock, doing something. Ok, now I was really curious. Sneaking up to him, I sat down next to him. He was tracing something in the sand with a stick. The lines that he traced looked like me? Hey, that looks fun! Wait, let me try that too. I searched for a tree branch and came back to the boy. Look what I can do! I started tracing into the sand as well. This was actually a lot of fun. I stopped and looked at the boy. Look, look I can do what you do! As I found, that I caught his attention, I continued to trace into the sand. As I found my work done, I stopped and eyed it. Yes, this was pretty good. Suddenly that human boy stepped on one of my drawn lines. ,,Ey"! I growled at him and he quickly pulled his foot back. Ah, good. And again he stepped on it. Hey! I repeated growling and again he lifted his foot and put it back on my line. ,,Stop it"! I growled. Finally, he seemed to understand. I could tell, because he smiled at me. Instead of stepping on my drawn lines, he just walked through the spaces in between. It almost looked as if he was dancing. He seemed so deep in his thoughts, so I sneaked up behind him. I waited until he turned around. Somehow, I started liking this young boy. He was so...different. Not like the other Vikings I used to know. Our eyes met like they had yesterday and then the boy lifted his hand up to my face again. Uh...I growled at him slightly. What was he about to do? I watched him like I did the past hours. He hesitated for a moment and then, he turned his face away from me. Holding his hand out. He wasn't going to do anything bad, was he? I looked at his tiny paw. This didn't seem dangerous. More like a nice gesture. Maybe...maybe if I...And slowly, I put my nose on his hand. It felt warm. Warm and a bit sweaty. A warm feeling spread in me. This was new. So strange. I've never felt anything like that before. Opening my eyes again, I quickly turned away.

The following days went similar. He watched me, I watched him. He learned much about me and I, I learned about him. I didn't realize it back then but we've closer somehow. Somehow we started forming a bond. It wasn't as strong just yet but it was growing. We came closer and closer every day. Slowly. One day, the human boy came back with a huge pile of fish. I was just about to eat, as I spotted a slimy long striped creature. ,,And a whole smoked eel" the boy said. ,,Eeew! Ew, ew, ew, ew"! I moved away from it. So it was eel. The boy picked it up and held in out to me. ,,Eeeh, get it away from me"! I hissed and he luckily threw it away. Yuk, I snorted and went back to look at the fishes. No more eel. Phew. I spotted a salmon. Yummy salmon. And I started eating. Oh yum. I purred satisfied. Such a big and nice breakfast. Haven't had that in ages. I didn't realize how the boy went up to my tail. I only reacted, when I suddenly felt something next to my left tail fin. It felt as if I had my right tail fin back. Wait...did that mean I could fly again? Yes it did! I slowly spread my wings. Finally. I thought. Finally I could get out of this place. Swinging myself up into the air. Yes it works. And I sank again. Ok, nope. Still not working. Faster and faster I got closer to the stone wall. Oh no..oh no, but suddenly I could fly up again. Making a turn, I flew across the little lake. It was then, that I remembered the weight of the boy, that still held onto my tail. Get off! I flicked my tail and instantly, the boy flew into the water. As soon as the boy was down, my coordination failed again and I sank as well. ,,Argh"! I screamed and soon enough, I as well, hit the water. Somehow, I began to understand, that I needed that boy. He made me a new tail fin and only with him I could fly. So we both learned how to fly together. At first, it was a rocky start. But then, it just worked out. We made it. I was able to fly again, and guess what, I started liking that boy. I remember the day we both learned how to fly.

It was a clear sunny day, just a few clouds on the sky. We just went up int the air, Hiccup patted my neck. ,,Ok there Bud, we're gonna take this nice and slow"! I gazed up to him slightly. Nice and slow, good idea. He took a quick glance on his notepaper and my prosthetic tail fin went open. Ok, here we go. I let the wind carry me a bit and then we went into a dive. ,,Yeahaa"! I roared as we went down. So far so good. I thought, but then we crashed into one of the high rocks. I pushed myself off. ,,Ey, watch it"! I snorted. ,,Sorry"! Hiccup called from above me and again, I had to push myself away from a cliff rock. ,,That was my fault"! Hiccup apologized. Yeah, yeah. I gave him a slight slap with my ear. Just be more careful. ,,Yeah, yeah, I'm on it"! Hiccup replied and I let out a sigh. This time, we'll make it work, I thought and up we went. Higher and higher. Man, that felt so good. Finally flying up again. I was just about to enjoy it when Hiccup suddenly screamed. ,,Stop"! Sooner than I thought, I saw Hiccup falling from my back and I too fell back down again. ,,No"! I yelled ,,Ah no, no. We gonna die! We gonna die! Hiccup"! I called as he fell below me. Hiccup tried to talk to me but my body went into a spin. I felt my head go dizzy. Ugh, this can't get any worse, can it? Finally I felt him close to my back again. ,,Hurry"! I called and finally he was back on me. Hiccup pulled up and I opened my wings wide. We were still rushing towards the ground. I screamed. No, no, no, no! ,,Aaaaah, the cliffs, the cliffs"! I yelled. Ok we definitely gonna die! But then, Hiccup finally got it and we flew through the high rocks. Every angle worked and finally we flew out on the ocean again. ,,Yeah"! Hiccup cheered. ,,Yeah"! I joined him, throwing a fire blast. ,,Come on"! Hiccup called from above. Woops. And I slightly roasted him. At least, we were square now.

* * *

,,So that's how you and Hiccup became friends"? Toothless son with the white belly asked with gleaming eyes. ,,Yes, that's how we became friends" Toothless answered. ,,And what happened then"? His other son, the white and black one asked. ,,Well.." Toothless continued, smiling mischievously at the upcoming memories.

,,It didn't take long for one of his kind to realize something was fishy. Of course, it had to happen one day and so it came that I got to know Astrid,,! ,,Astrid? Who's that? What's that for a weird name"? The female one tilted her head, while her brothers listened amazed. ,,It's a human name" Toothless explained. ,,Just as Hiccup and the name he gave me. He named me Toothless because he thought I had no teeth. As you know, we fury dragons are able to retract our teeth. Anyway, Astrid is is mate now". Chuckling, he started telling his kids how he first met the feisty Viking girl.

* * *

It was a regular day. Hiccup came to bring me some fish. I just came from of my sleep spot, as I spotted another human next to him. It was a female one. I could tell. Suddenly, the tackled Hiccup to the ground. How did she dare to harm him? ,,Hey! What do you think you're doing"! I yelled and ran up to them. Now this human girl rose her weapon and I lost it. ,,How dare you! Get the heck away from him"! I roared at her but Hiccup got in front of me, calming me down, telling me to stop. ,,She's a friend"! He said. A what now? A friend? Are you kidding me? Protecting, I shoved my head under Hiccups arm, snarling at the blonde girl. ,,You scared him"! Hiccup told her. Scared me? I thought. Oh, the only one I gonna scare is you Blondie. I glared at her. Nope, I did not trust that one at all.

,,Astrid, Toothless. Toothless, Astrid" Hiccup introduced us. I growled at her, threatening. Yeah, you better think twice about harming him. My intentions worked and she ran off. Yeah, right you are, run away. And never come back. I straightened myself. Meh, and for that I skipped my precious sleep. I turned and walked off. I should have known but Hiccup insisted on helping him show her, that I was nice. Not a dangerous beast. Oh yeah? Well, because Hiccup was my friend, I did it for him but, I too had my own plans. I wasn't finished with that girl yet. She would be very sorry soon. We caught up on her quickly and I took her up on a tree. Her yelling and screaming annoyed me even further. Ugh, I so not wanted to do this. I watched, as she got onto my back. Ok, just you wait. ,,Toothless, down. Gently"! Hiccup demanded. Oh I show you gently. Spreading my wings, I let the air flow under them, lifting up from the tree slowly. ,,Nothing to be afraid off"! Hiccup replied. In a second, you'll be very very sorry to mess with me human girl. I thought and then shot up into the air as fast as I could.

,,Toothless, what is wrong with you"? Hiccup called ,,Bad dragon"! So I am the bad one now huh? Oh, you don't wanna see me bad! Hiccup gave it a nervous laugh ,,He's not usually like this"! No, but this time just for you! I thought. I will make this girl realize it was a mistake to threaten my friend like that. Diving down, I let myself fall right into the ocean. This girl didn't stop screaming. It started to hurt my ears. Here, more water, how's that? I dipped my back into the ocean once more. ,,Toothless, what are you doing? We need her to like us"! Hiccup said. Hmpf, like us. I went back up again. Let's see how you like that. I hope you have no problem with dizziness. I thought ironically and went right into the spinning. ,,And now the spinning. Thank you for nothing, you useless reptile"! Hiccup replied. You're very welcome. I dove down again, twirling as much as I could. Finally, I heard the words I've wanted to hear all along. She finally said it. ,,I am sorry"! There you go. I stopped abruptly, flying softly and calmly now. Ok, now you'll get the good stuff. The sun was setting. Perfect flair. One romantic flight on Toothless, please hold tight to your partner. Romantic feelings coming. And I flew up into the clouds. Everything went just fine. Astrid was amazed. I flew them through the sunset, through the starry sky, gave them an exclusive view at the Northern lights and for the grand finale, flew them above Berk. Their home. I looked up at them. Yes, she smiled. Pretty neat huh? I smiled back at her. ,,He's amazing"! She then said after a while, patting me softly. You're welcome I thought.

* * *

,,And that's how I paired them off"! Toothless lifted his head. ,,Awesome"! His kids cheered. Toothless continued.

* * *

After that, we found the hidden dragon nest in the volcano. The one where the red death lived in. Things didn't turn as expected. Hiccup left and didn't come back the next day. I felt something was very wrong. And when I heard him scream, everything in me snapped. I needed to save him from whatever was threatening him. I wouldn't let any harm come to him. With all the strength I could bring up, I climbed out of the cirque and ran as fast as I could. Finally I reached the village. I quickly spotted Hiccup. He was entangled in some sort of huge cage. He was being attacked by a monstrous nightmare. ,,Get off of him"! I shouted, jumping at the larger dragons. I was able to get him away from Hiccup, just enough so I could jump in front of him. Protecting him. ,,Leave him alone"! I roared ,,I warn you. Lay a claw on him and I will roast you. Don't touch him"! I didn't let the other dragon near Hiccup. ,,Get lost"! I yelled one last time and finally the other dragon went away.

I turned to look at Hiccup but he suddenly insisted I should get out of here. I didn't quiet understand what was going on but next thing I knew was, there was another big human, that came running towards us. I would protect this human no matter what. He became more important to me than I realized it. I tackled the big human down, ready to make him regret attacking us, as Hiccup suddenly screamed no. I stopped. What? Why? And then I got captured. I was scared. I didn't understand at all. Yes of course these humans still thought I was a threat. I didn't blame Hiccup. I just wanted to get out.

,,What happened then"? The female kid asked. ,,The big human just happened to be Hiccups father. He worried about his son and didn't understand the truth about us dragons yet. He chained me up and forced me to lead him to the hidden volcano. Little did they know about the red death" Toothless explained. ,,Oh, and what about Hiccup"? The black one with the white belly and the teal eyes asked. ,,Well, he taught his friends how to ride and tame a dragon. They came to rescue! Hiccup came to free me but the ship sank. I thought we were about to die then. I thought we would drown. But then, the unthinkable happened. Hiccups father saved us both".

I felt my breath slowly fading. I wouldn't survive this much longer. Suddenly, this large human dove back down and freed me. We shared looks for a moment, before I got him up and out of the water. Jumping on a rock, I shook the water of and turned to Hiccup. ,,Come on"! I called to him and he jumped onto my back. Together, we defeated the red death, but it came with a cost. My prosthetic tail fin caught fire and burned off. We crashed against the tip of the red deaths tail. Everything exploded. Hiccup fell down from my back and I quickly turned around to help him. I needed to do something. Quick. I wouldn't reach him in time so I had to do something that I didn't want to. With my last strength, I stretched my neck and bit into Hiccups leg, pulling him closer to me. Embracing him. Together we fell.

As my consciousness came back to me, I opened my eyes slowly. The first thing I saw was the sad face of Hiccups father. He probably thought Hiccup was dead. Don't worry, I got him. I opened my wings. I still held onto Hiccup tightly. I saved him. I let his father take him. He thanked me for saving his son and I just looked at him. That day, Dragons and Vikings stopped fighting. That day, the humans from Berk understood the truth. Together we returned to new Berk. On the way to the island, I was indescribable worried. Hiccup didn't wake. He was bleeding but he was alive. I was glad he was. He became so dear to me. I never thought it could be possible, but I had started loving this human boy.

Back home and Berk, they wouldn't let me to Hiccup for a while. His father told me they were helping Hiccup and that he would be ok soon again. So I waited. I waited and finally, I could go into his house. Into his room. He was laying in his human nest, which they call bed. It's theirs sleeping spot. Carefully I came closer to sniff at him. He was breathing. ,,Hey Hiccup. Wake up"! I called softly and he finally opened his eyes. Happiness and relief spread in me. ,,Hey, welcome back"! I purred and nudged him softly. Come on, get up. ,,I'm happy to see you too"! Hiccup murmured, still a bit sleepy. Accidentally I stepped on his stomach and he groaned. Whoops, sorry. I quickly removed my paw. It was then, that Hiccup realized where he was. ,,I'm in my house"! He declared still a bit irritated. ,,Err...you're in my house"! He ascertained. ,,Yes, yes, isn't that awesome? Come, you need to see what's going on outside! You need to see! You slept way too long! Come on, come on, come on"! I jumped around his house in excitement. ,,Toothless, aw come on"! Hiccup said but stopped suddenly, as he felt his leg. I got down to look at him. So he found out. He had lifted his blanked. Where his left foot was, was now a wooden prosthetic. Hiccup took a breath and got up carefully. Ok, nice and slow. I watched him. A bit shaky he got on his feet. I looked at him. You're doing great. As soon as he made his first step, he stumbled and I caught him. Whoops. I got you. Come on, I'll help you. Gently I helped him up. ,,Thank's bud"! Hiccup leaned on me and I helped him walk. As soon as we got outside, he got greeted not only by his father, but by some of the others. Astrid was also there. The other big human, which is called Gobber, made a brand new tail fin for me. A red one. Now, I was excited. I couldn't wait to try it out and finally fly with Hiccup again. After some minutes, I got impatient and I jumped over the vikings. Closer to Hiccup. Attention! Night fury coming through. ,,Hey"! I smiled at Hiccup and he grinned back at me. Not only did we get a new tail fin, a brand new saddle as well. Hiccup quickly attached everything and got on me. Astrid next to us. ,,You ready"? Hiccup asked me. ,,You bet"! I replied. And that was just the beginning of it all. This was my home now. I was happier than I ever was. I had found the best friend one could think of. And, vikings and dragons were no longer enemies. Our friendship brought peace to both sides.

* * *

Toothless finished. ,,Wow"! The kids raved. ,,This was amazing"! Toothless smiled. ,,Can you tell us more"? Toothless chuckled. It was dawning by now. As he turned his head, he found, that not only his kids listened with big pleading eyes. The rest of his friends had come up to listen as well. Cloudjumper, Hookfang, Meatlug, Stormfly, Barf and Belch, and even his mate had come up. She smiled at him.

So Toothless continued to tell his kids some more. ,,There are so many stories I could tell you, but it's getting late. I will tell you more tomorrow. One by one". Suddenly, Toothless smile faded a bit and he lowered his gaze. A deep pain came up again and he felt terribly sad. For the time he'd told the kids about Hiccup, he forget he wasn't there anymore. ,,You miss him a lot don't you daddy"? His daughter asked and how right she was. ,,I do"! Toothless murmured. ,,Well, it's time for you to sleep kids. Hurry, into the cave"! He forced a smile and nudged them into the direction. ,,Aww"! They made ,,But we're not tired yet"! ,,Ok kids, come, give your father a break"! It was Stormfly who came up to them. Since Stormfly was Toothless closest friend beside Hiccup, she became like an aunt to the kids. Nanny Stormfly, as the Night lights called her. As soon as the kids were in the cave, Toothless let out a sigh. His ears and shoulders dropped and he turned. His mate watched how he flew out. Snowflake felt sad. She wanted to help him but how could she? Hiccup was his best friend. The human world would always be a part of him. A home for him.

Out of the hidden world, Toothless had sat himself down at one of the high rocks. Lifting his head up to the starry sky. He missed him. He missed Hiccup so bad. He'd wished to stay with him, had wished there would have been a way they could have stayed together but there was no other way. Not back then. Leaving Hiccup, was the hardest thing Toothless had ever done. Sure he was more than happy to have Snow and the kids but there was no day, where he didn't miss Hiccup. How was he now? What was he doing now? Did he miss him just as much? Sure he would. Would they see each other again? Toothless hoped that one day, he could return. That one day, they wouldn't be threatened as much anymore and could return to new Berk. Ten years had passed by now. A rustle behind him made Toothless ear twitch and he turned his head. It was his mate. She walked up to him with a smile. Her slender body glimmering and glowing like the moon and stars. ,,Toothless"? She asked tenderly ,,Are you ok"? Toothless waited until she sat next to him. ,,I am" he purred and looked back at the stars. ,,I just...I miss him so much"! ,,The human boy"? Snowflake blinked. ,,Hiccup" Toothless corrected her softly. ,,I am so sorry you had to leave him"! Snowflake purred ,,I don't know much about your human and I don't know about the life you had. I've been born here. The only encounters I've had with humans were bad. But you showed me that not all of them are evil. Hiccup was indeed different. He was special". Snowflake as well lifted her head to the stars. ,,Do you wish you could go back"? A lump formed in Toothless throat. Was it obvious? Would she be mad if he would tell her that he wished that someday they could return? Snowflake nudged her head under her mates jaw. ,,I know you Toothless. You can tell me everything. I won't be mad". After a big sigh, Toothless admitted it. ,,I hope that one day, we'll be safe enough to return to new Berk. You, me, the kids, Stormfly, Hookfang and Cloudjumper and the others". Snowflake sighed ,,But not all dragons will follow you Toothless. Even if you're the alpha. Some dragons will never leave the hidden world". Toothless turned to face her. ,,That's ok. They don't have to. There are many places for dragons in this world. Here, on other islands, far of where we don't know and on new Berk". ,,But how will we know when the time is right"? Snowflake asked. ,,We'll know"! Toothless replied as he lifted his head back up to the sky. ,,We'll know"!


End file.
